New Beginnings
by moring92
Summary: As the members of New Directions begins their senior year, new feelings will emerge just as they figure out who they are and how to say goodbye to their best friends.
1. New

NEW DIRECTIONS: NEW BEGINNINGS

CHAPTER ONE: NEW

Rachel Berry had it all. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, the perfect

Dad's. Everything was just a breeze for her. She was so happy to be having a slumber

party with Kurt and Mercedes before school began. What better way to spend her

last Summer night hanging out with her best friends? Rachel was dressed in her red

footsies while Mercedes was dressed in her blue ones and Kurt was dressed in his

green ones. They were currently watching Breaking Dawn while eating popcorn

on Rachel's bed.

"God, Taylor Lautner is so hot." Kurt said.

"I know right? Those muscles!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Am I the only one watching this movie for the plot?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Kurt and Mercedes replied.

Rachel giggled.

"It has a pretty good plot."

"Rachel, this movie is literally about Bella giving birth to a vampire baby. The

only thing getting me through this is seeing Taylor take his shirt off."

"Amen." Kurt replied.

After a few more minutes of watching the film, Rachel squealed and turned it off.

"Gross! You guys are right! I don't want to see her actually give birth! What kind of people like seeing these movies?"

"People who are sexually frustrated and want to have sex with vampires and werewolves." Kurt said.

"Gross! Why are people so obsessed with sex anyway?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes put the bowl of popcorn on Rachel's desk and then turned to look at her.

"Aren't you a little curious?" Mercedes asked.

"A little bit but I prefer romance." Rachel replied.

"What about you, Kurt? Have you and Blaine ever done it?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"I used to be like Rachel on that subject matter but it's been on my mind a lot lately. I mean I really want Blaine in that way but I'm too shy to talk to him about it."

Rachel put her popcorn bowl away and leaned on Mercedes' shoulder.

"I think you should talk about it. I mean you guys have been dating for like six months and I'm sure Blaine might feel the same way." Rachel said.

"How far have you guys gone?" Mercedes asked.

"We've made out and we've taken off our shirts but we've never touched each other below the waist. I told Blaine that's what I wanted but now things have changed. I want to touch him, I want to please him. Oh god." Kurt said.

Kurt shifted his body so that way Rachel and Mercedes how aroused he was. Both girls looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Kurt, Blaine is a gentlemen. He won't take it any further than you feel comfortable." Rachel answered.

"But I doubt Blaine would have any objection to you giving him some special treatment." Mercedes said with a wink.

"Am I a pervert? I've been thinking about him and not in a sweet cute way, in a I want to devour him sort of way." Kurt asked.

"No, definitely not. It's completely natural." Rachel said.

"Why don't you talk to Blaine next weekend? An open conversation is the best way to go. If you're both ready, then I would go for it."

Kurt looked out to the window, back to the girls and then took a deep breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was looking forward to another school year. School was never fun but she enjoyed being on top. People always parted like the red sea when she walked down the hallway and she knew that no one would dare get in her way. As she walked towards her locker, she saw Santana. Quinn approached her with a smile.

"Hey Santana." Quinn said.

Santana looked at her and shot her a half-smile.

"What's up Fabray?" Santana asked.

"Same old. Same old. Another year. More hell to raise."

"Are you still gonna do Glee?"

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. I thought about quitting but I like to sing and that Sam guy is pretty hot."

"Yeah, he is hot. How long do you think he'll last in bed?"

"Why do you care? I thought you were dating Brittany."

Santana grabbed Quinn by her blouse and slammed her against her locker.

"Shut it Fabray!" Santana snapped.

"What the fuck? I'm not judging you, I just thought you were." Quinn replied.

"Don't talk about it, okay? You're the only one that knows and I don't want anyone else finding out. We're not dating, just fooling around."

"That's cool. I won't tell anyone but I'm pretty sure most people are expecting you and Brittany are doing it, at least people in Glee. No one will judge you in Glee well maybe Finn will but he's a douche anyway."

Santana laughed.

"I know. I don't know what Berry sees in him. He can't dance or sing, he has huge thick man boobs bigger than mine and he's a total ass to everyone."

"Agreed. Well I support you, Santana. I hope you'll start to support yourself more though."

Quinn grabbed her books out of her locker and started to walk to her class. Santana closed her locker and followed her.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I think you hate yourself about the fact that you like Brittany. You really shouldn't do that to yourself, you don't deserve it."

"I don't hate myself, Quinn. I just don't want people to know that I like girls in that way."

"Why not? It's hot." Quinn replied.

Santana looked at her with a puzzled look on her face but shrugged it off.

"I don't know. Just don't tell anyone or I'll go Lima heights all over your white girl ass."

"I got it, Santana." Quinn replied.

"Cool. See you later, Fabray." Santana said.

Santana walked away right as Finn and Rachel walked in the hallway. Rachel was dressed in one of her reindeer sweaters with black leggings. Quinn couldn't help but stare unnecessarily long at Rachel before she left for her class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me help you."

Artie was trying to get up the wheelchair ramps but his wheel was struggling to get up. Tina helped push him up.

"Thanks, Tina." Artie said.

"You're welcome, Artie. How was your Summer?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I played Black Ops a lot. It's really fun."

"Cool. Sounds fun."

"What did you do?"

"I went to Asian camp with Mike."

Artie chuckled.

"What exactly is Asian camp?"

"A camp filled with a bunch of Asian stereotypical activities. The kids have to study for twenty-three hours a day while the teenagers just dance around in kimonos."

"Seems interesting." Artie replied.

"Yeah, it was a fun time."

Tina adjusted Artie's wheel so he could get to the top of the ramp and he was able to wheel himself after Tina helped him.

"How are things going with Mike?" Artie asked.

"We broke up actually." Tina replied.

"Really? I didn't see it on Facebook." Artie replied.

"We didn't want to make it public just yet."

"Oh so why did you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just hoping you and I could maybe hang out more this year? Maybe we could just catch up. I could try that Black Ops and maybe I could teach you some Asian dance moves."

Artie chuckled.

"I'd like that."

Tina smiled at Artie and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in class."

Artie smiled as he watched Tina walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck hated Geometry. It was so boring. All this shit about shapes, it was really fucking stupid. Truthfully, Puck had a lot on his mind. He had an interesting Summer and learned things about himself that he didn't know before. Puck wanted to reach out to someone about it but he didn't know who to talk to. That is, until he saw Hummel's boyfriend sitting a few rows ahead of him. Maybe Blaine would be able to help him. Puck ripped out a piece of his notebook paper, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Blaine's head. Blaine turned around and Puck waved but Blaine turned away from him. Puck threw another ball of paper at Blaine's head but this time Puck had written a message in it. Blaine opened it and read it. He turned to Puck with concern on his face. Puck tried to look sincere so Blaine raised his hand and asked if he could use the bathroom. The teacher told Blaine he could and a few minutes later, Puck also asked to use the bathroom. Puck left the classroom and found Blaine outside by the lockers.

"Is everything okay, Puck?" Blaine asked.

He seemed genuinely concerned. Puck felt slightly bad for lying.

"I'm fine. It's no big deal. I just wanted to talk to you." Puck replied.

"This better be good. I need to get straight A's this year and Geometry is my hardest subject." Blaine answered.

"Don't be such a priss, Anderson." Puck snapped.

"That's a way to treat someone you want to talk to." Blaine snapped.

Puck sighed.

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean it like that. I seriously do need to talk to you though but not out here. Somewhere private."

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go to the choir room? Glee's not until the end of the day."

Puck nodded and walked with Blaine to the choir room. The room looked just like it always did with the piano, the set of chairs against the wall and the glass panel with their nationals trophy. Blaine sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Puck.

"So what's up?" Blaine asked.

"This isn't easy for me to say."

"Maybe you should sing it." Blaine said with a smile.

"Maybe I will." Puck said with a smile.

Out of nowhere, Brad was summoned to the piano. He looked so angry and frustrated that he had to play yet another song for these bratty Glee kids.

**PUCK**

** YOU KNOW THAT IT WOULD BE UNTRUE**

** YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD BE A LIAR**

** IF I WAS TO SAY TO YOU**

** GIRL WE COULDN'T GET MUCH HIGHER**

** COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE**

** COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE**

** TRY TO SET THE NIGHT ON FIRE**

** THE TIME TO HESITATE IS THROUGH**

** NO TIME TO WALLOW IN THE MIRE**

** TRY NOW WE CAN ONLY LOSE**

** AND OUR LOVE BECOMES A FUNERAL PYRE**

** COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE**

** COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE**

** TRY TO SET THE NIGHT ON FIRE, YEAH**

** THE TIME TO HESITATE IS THROUGH**

** NO TIME TO WALLOW IN THE MIRE**

** TRY NOW WE CAN ONLY LOSE**

** AND OUR LOVE BECOMES A FUNERAL PYRE**

** YOU KNOW THAT IT WOULD BE UNTRUE**

** YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD BE A LIAR**

** IF I WAS TO SAY TO YOU**

** BOY, WE COULDN'T GET MUCH HIGHER**

** COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE**

** COME ON BABY, LIGHT MY FIRE**

As Puck finished his song, Brad miraculously vanished. Blaine clapped and Puck walked over to Blaine and sat next to him.

"Do you get it?" Puck asked.

"No, not really. But I enjoyed the song. My dad loves the Door's." Blaine replied.

"I'm bi, dude."

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt walked into the choir room as Puck left rather abruptly. Kurt saw Blaine looking distraught.

"Hey is everything okay with Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Nothing to worry about." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"That's actually what I want you to do."

Blaine looked puzzled. Once again, Brad was summoned to the piano for another song. Kurt looked at Blaine sheepishly before removing his coat. Blaine's mouth dropped as Kurt revealed a shiny thong and muscle shirt.

"Hit it!" Kurt yelled out.

**KURT**

** NA NA NA NA COME ON**

** NA NA NA NA COME ON**

** COME ON, NA NA NA NA**

** FEELS SO GOOD BEING BAD**

** THERE'S NO WAY I'M TURNING BACK**

** NOW THE PAIN IS MY PLEASURE **

** CAUSE NOTHING CAN MEASURE**

** LOVE IS GREAT, LOVE IS FINE**

** OUT THE BOX, OUTTA LINE**

** THE AFFLICTION OF THE FEAR LEAVES ME WANTING MORE**

** CAUSE I MAY BE BAD BUT I'M PERFECTLY GOOD AT IT**

** SEX IN THE AIR I DON'T CARE I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT**

** STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES**

** BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE ME**

** S, S, S AND M, M, M**

** OH I LOVE THE FEELING YOU BRING TO ME**

** BOY YOU TURN ME ON**

** IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'VE BEEN YEARNING FOR**

** GIVE IT TO ME STRONG**

** AND MEET ME IN MY BOUDOIR**

** MAKE MY BODY SAY OH OH OH OH**

** I LIKE IT, LIKE IT**

** S, S, S AND M, M, M**

** S, S, S AND M, M, M**

Brad vanished once again. Kurt finished his dancing and looked at Blaine. Blaine stood up seemingly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I have to go."

Blaine ran out of the room.

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt yelled after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was common knowledge that Finn was a shitty boyfriend. Rachel had wanted Finn to accompany her to a Broadway show over the Summer but he lied to her and said he had to see his dying grandmother when in reality, he just wanted to ditch so he could play Call of Duty. Kurt had spilled the beans on him. It was also Rachel's birthday today and although Finn remembered, he didn't get her what she wanted. Rachel had asked for a 16-pack of Fiji water which would help soothe her voice. Finn bought her one water Aquafina water bottle. He didn't even listen to her. Currently, they were fighting about it. Quinn immediately saw her chance. Unlike Finn, Quinn had listened to Rachel talk about the water in Glee and how she thought drinking it would help her voice. Quinn walked up to Finn and Rachel in class.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said.

Quinn couldn't help but notice how excited she was to see Rachel and also how much she enjoyed hearing Rachel say her name.

"Rachel. I know it's your birthday and I know some people don't take it all that seriously but I do consider you to be one of my close friends so I thought I'd get you something."

"That's very sweet, Quinn."

Quinn smirked and then turned around and reached into her backpack and pulled out the Fiji water. Rachel squealed when she saw it. She reached over and gave Quinn a hug. Quinn immediately noticed her heartbeat increase as Rachel hugged her. Quinn shrugged it off as nothing but contact comfort.

"I heard you say you wanted this water to help your voice. If we have any chance at winning internationals this year, your voice needs to be in top form."

"Quinn, how thoughtful of you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Rachel."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and shot daggers at Finn which made Finn just shrug and then pick his nose. When the bell rang, Quinn asked Rachel to stay with her for a minute. Finn held back to wait for Rachel but Quinn shooed him away.

"What's going on, Quinn?"

"I just love your voice. I was wondering if we could hang out and I could hear you sing for me." Quinn said.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Quinn! I have so many songs I could perform!"

Quinn smiled.

"I'll look forward to hearing them. Maybe we can even duet?"

"Oh sure, that would be great. I could give you some pointers."

"I would just love that."

Rachel gave Quinn a hug and then turned to leave. Quinn couldn't help but admire the other girl as she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

Brittany walked into the choir room and saw Santana.

"I wanted to sing with you." Santana replied.

"Oh cool. What song?" Brittany asked.

"You'll see." Santana said.

Brad reappeared for the third time. Santana smiled and took Brittany's hand and held her as she danced.

**SANTANA**

** HEART BEATS FAST**

** COLORS AND PROMISES**

** HOW TO BE BRAVE**

** HOW CAN I LOVE WHEN I'M AFRAID TO FALL**

** BUT WATCHING YOU STAND ALONE**

** ALL OF MY DOBUT**

** SUDDENLY GOES AWAY SOMEHOW**

** ONE STEP CLOSER**

** BRITTANY, SANTANA**

** I HAVE DIED EVERDAY**

** WAITING FOR YOU**

** DARLING DON'T BE AFRAID**

** I HAVE LOVED YOU **

** FOR A THOUSAND YEARS**

** I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A**

** THOUSAND MORE**

** BRITTANY**

** AND ALL ALONG I BELIEVED**

** I WOULD FIND YOU**

** TIME HAS BROUGHT**

** YOUR HEART TO ME**

** I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR**

** A THOUSAND YEARS**

** SANTANA, BRITTANY**

** I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A **

** THOUSAND MORE**

** TIME HAS BROUGHT YOUR**

** HEART TO ME**

** I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR**

** A THOUSAND YEARS**

** I'LL LOVE YOU **

** FOR A THOUSAND MORE**

"Brittany. I don't wanna live in the shadows anymore. I love you and I don't care who knows it."

"I love you too, Santana."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Duh. We'd be like the hottest couple at McKinley."

Santana smiled and then kissed Brittany with all the love she could muster. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Santana Lopez was a badass, she didn't care what anyone else had to say. Brittany was her girlfriend and nothing would stand in their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the end of the day came closer, all of the members of New Directions were excited to go to the first Glee rehearsal. Kurt was the first one there followed by Blaine. Kurt approached him.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Blaine blushed.

"It's not that. It's just if I had stayed any longer in the room, I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I would've wanted you right on top of that piano. You looked so gorgeous, it took all of my restraint to not just rip off your clothes."

"Blaine, I wanted you too. I wasn't trying to tease you. I've been thinking about it and I want us to take our relationship to the next level. I think I'm ready if you are."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Let's talk about it later when we're at a less public place."

"Okay." Kurt said.

Sure enough, the rest of the glee club filled in with Rachel and Finn holding hands, Brittany and Santana linking pinkies and Mercedes practicing her runs with Artie. Mr. Schuester entered wearing his traditional sweater vest.

"Okay, guys. Welcome back to another school year!"

Everyone cheered.

"We were all incredible last year but I think we can do even better. The winters of Nationals can now advance to Internationals which will take place in Rome!"

Everyone cheered even louder this time.

"I know it sounds amazing but right now, we need to work hard. Our first assignment for this week is New. This is many of your last years at McKinley but you'll find as you get older that you learn something new about yourself. Use this week to find out things about yourself that you may not have known before."

Will finished writing "New" on the board.

"Now, does anyone have anything they'd like to share?" Will asked.

As usual, Rachel's hands shot up in the air. However, Quinn's did as well.

"Quinn." Will called out.

Quinn walked up to the choir room.

"This song is one of my favorite songs and it describes how I'm feeling right now."

**QUINN**

** MOMENT OF HONESTY**

** SOMEONE'S GOTTA TAKE THE LEAD TONIGHT**

** WHO'S IT GONNA BE**

** I'M GONNA SIT RIGHT HERE**

** AND TELL YOU ALL THAT COMES TO ME**

** IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY**

** YOU SHOULD SAY IT RIGHT NOW**

** YOU GIVE ME A FEELING THAT I'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE**

** AND I DESERVE IT, I THINK I DESERVE IT**

** IT'S BECOMING SOMETHING THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO IGNORE**

** AND I CAN'T TAKE IT**

(*Switch to Puck and Blaine in empty classroom)

"At first, I thought it was just something that would go away but now I know it's true. I can't ignore it anymore. I like guys too. I've kissed guys and I like it."

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know that. But other people don't. I'm still a badass."

"Of course you are."

"I can't let anyone else know. It would ruin my reputation. Don't say anything."

"I won't but please know that we all support you in Glee."

"I know. Thanks."

(*Cut back to Quinn)

**QUINN**

** I WAS WONDERING MAYBE**

** COULD I MAKE YOU MY BABY**

** IF WE DO THE UNTHINKABLE WOULD IT MAKE US LOOK CRAZY**

** IF YOU ASK ME I'M READY**

** IF YOU ASK ME I'M READY**

(*Cut to Artie and Tina laughing in their room, with Tina looking at Artie with a romantic look. Cut back to Quinn.)

**I KNOW YOU ONCE SAID TO ME**

** THIS IS EXACTLY HOW IT SHOULD FEEL WHEN IT'S MEANT TO BE**

** TIME IS ONLY WASTING SO WHY WAIT FOR EVENTUALLY?**

** IF WE GON' DO SOMETHING 'BOUT IT**

** WE SHOULD DO IT RIGHT NOW**

(*Cut to Finn and Rachel having an argument out in the hallway. Quinn watches them and smiles.)

**WHY GIVE UP BEFORE WE TRY**

** FEEL THE LOWS BEFORE THE HIGHS**

** CLIP OUR WINGS BEFORE WE FLY AWAY**

** I CAN'T SAY I CAME PREPARED**

** I'M SUSPENDED IN THE AIR**

** WON'T YOU COME BE IN THE SKY WITH ME**

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek.

**I WAS WONDERING MAYBE**

** COULD I MAKE YOU MY BABY**

** IF WE DO THE UNTHINKABLE WOULD IT MAKE US LOOK CRAZY**

** OR WOULD IT BE SO BEAUTIFUL**

** EITHER WAY I'M SAYING**

** IF YOU ASK ME, I'M READY**

** IF YOU ASK ME, I'M READY**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Songs:**

**Light My Fire by The Doors: Performed by Puck**

**S&M by Rihanna: Performed by Kurt**

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri: Performed by Santana & Brittany**

**Unthinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia Keys: Performed by Quinn**


	2. Out in the Open

**CHAPTER TWO: OUT IN THE OPEN**

The bell rang to signify that Glee was beginning. Rachel sat in her usual seat next to Finn in the front row while Quinn sat behind her with her arms crossed. Santana and Brittany walked in linking pinkies while Kurt and Blaine came in holding hands. Tina wheeled Artie in with Mike looking concerned. Sam walked in with Puck, who wasn't paying attention to Sam's impressions. Finally, Mercedes came in and sat next to Tina. Mr. Schue was dressed in his usual sweater vests and turned his back to the class and wrote the word "honesty" on the board. He turned around and smiled to the class.

"Who can tell me what this word means?" Mr. Schue asked.

Brittany raised her hand. Mr. Schue called on her.

"Isn't it that gay president that was super tall and wore a hat and like won the revolutionary war or something?" She asked.

"No, Brittany. That was Abraham Lincoln and the Civil War. However, you were close. Abraham Lincoln was known as being honest. He was referred to as Honest Abe." Mr. Schue said.

"Is this history or glee club?" Santana snapped.

"Look, honesty is about being truthful, about opening up and saying what actually is even if it's not exactly the most desirable thing to do. I want to challenge all of you to be honest with your friends and most importantly, honest with yourselves this week. Perform a song about it. Honesty is one of the most important factors in relationships. Let's fine tune that skill!"

The glee club looked at him with a general bored expression on their faces.

"Mr. Schue, honesty is overrated and it's not even a good thing. I mean, it would destroy this club. For example, I could be honest with Rachel and say that her sweater is so ugly that I want to commit suicide just so I don't have to look at it. I could be honest and tell Kurt that he's so gay I wouldn't be surprised if he had a unicorn shaped vibrator in his ass right now and I could be honest and say to Sam that his lips are so big I wouldn't be surprised if he could fit the entire planet inside of it." Santana said.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue shouted.

"What? I just tell it how it is." Santana replied.

Kurt stood up.

"For your information, Santana, The vibrator is shaped like a stallion, a very masculine stallion."

Everyone's jaws dropped as Kurt walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn and Rachel were at their locker's putting their books into their backpacks.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to stand up for me once in a while." Rachel said.

"I stand up for you." Finn replied.

Rachel snorted.

"I heard you laughing at Santana's comments. While I thought her comments about Sam's lips were humorous, I am personally offended about my sweater. I like my animal sweaters. My dads knitted them for me, it's a very sentimental thing for me." Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked.

Rachel slammed her locker shut.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Rachel asked angrily.

"You were hurt by Santana's comments about your sweater because it was very sentimental to you since your father's knitted them."

Rachel turned around and saw Quinn smiling at her.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hello Rachel." Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry. Was I being too loud?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all. I was just leaving but I want you to know that I was listening to you. Someone cares about you." Quinn said.

Rachel blushed and looked to her shoes.

"Thanks, Quinn. I appreciate that. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"I'll look forward to it."

With that, Quinn left making sure to add an extra swagger to her step as she did so.

"I care about you a lot, Rachel." Finn said.

"Do you? Because I don't think you listen to a word I say, you don't stand up for me when Santana insults me and the only times you've texted me is to compliment me on my breasts."

"Those texts are classic." Finn replied.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed her backpack and started to walk away.

"Our assignment was to be honest. Well right now, honestly, I don't know how much longer this is going to work out."

With that, Rachel left a stunned Finn alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck returned home from school and threw his backpack on the floor. His mother was out with her girlfriends, Sarah was at a friend's so Puck had the house to himself. His first thought was to beat off. As he walked into his room, he stripped out of his clothes and sat on his bed. He pulled out his laptop, put on some porn and started touching himself. As he progressed, he noticed that he was very attracted to the woman being fucked but also to the man fucking her. He tried to focus only on the attraction of the woman in the scene but he soon found himself thinking about what it would feel like for that man to fuck him. He tried to block out that curiosity but he couldn't help it as it turned him on even more. Suddenly, he pulled out his cell phone and found a picture of Sam from his stripper days which Puck had taken as a joke. Instantly finding Sam attractive, Puck came harder than he had in a long time. After Puck came down from the high of his orgasm, he tried to fight back tears. He was definitely bi, there was no denying it and he found Sam incredibly attractive. Puck had always been curious about Sam's sexuality since he first saw him in Glee. His lips were huge, he would probably be an excellent cock sucker. He also thought he saw Sam checking out Finn but he wasn't too sure. Wanting to get some support, Puck called Blaine. Kurt picked up the phone.

"Puck? What's up?" Kurt asked.

"Is Blaine there? I want to talk to him." Puck asked.

"He's tied up at the moment." Kurt replied.

"Oh, he's busy?"

"No, he's actually tied up." Kurt said.

"Damn, Hummel. I didn't know you were into such kinky shit."

"I didn't know either but yet here I am with a tied up boyfriend who's ass I want to fill. Oh, sorry. I probably shouldn't be telling you all of this."

"Actually, I think it's kind of hot."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to Blaine about."

"I'll put you on speaker."

Puck heard Kurt press the button on his phone. Kurt confirmed that he was on speaker.

"Blaine, are you there?" Puck asked.

Puck heard muffled noises on the phone.

"Sorry, Puck. I forgot about my underwear."

Puck heard Kurt's move over to free Blaine's speech capacity.

"Hey, Puck. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Should I go?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's fine, Kurt. You can stay. I trust you. Blaine, I just came to a picture of Sam and the whole time I was watching porn I just thought about getting fucked in the ass and it got me hot. I'm definitely bi, aren't I?" Puck asked.

"It's perfectly normal to be curious, it doesn't mean you're definitely bi but it definitely sounds like you're interested in hooking up with a guy."

"Do you think I want Sam?" Puck asked.

"He's a hot guy." Blaine replied.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Not as hot as you, babe." Blaine said nervously.

"That's what I thought." Kurt replied.

"You might be attracted to him. There's nothing wrong with exploring that. I'm not entirely convinced that Sam's fully straight." Blaine said.

"I also agree with Blaine. No straight guy would ever die his hair like that. I still stand by it." Kurt added.

Puck looked up to the ceiling, hoping it would somehow give him an answer.

"I just hate this. I want to know am I into dudes and chicks, or just dudes? I mean, am I just gay like rainbow gay?"

"You don't have to label yourself. Just have fun. I mean right before you called, Kurt and I were playing teacher and student. I'm gonna be sore for the next couple of days."

"You're getting me hard. Shit. I shouldn't be turned on by this." Puck replied.

"Puck, take it from someone who's been through it. There's nothing wrong with being curious, and nothing wrong with exploring who you are. Mr. Schue told us to be honest with ourselves, so why don't you be honest with who you are? Talk to Sam. See if he's curious to try something out. There's nothing wrong with fooling around. Just wear a condom and use some lube." Kurt replied.

"Okay, I'll give it a go. I mean I don't have anything to loose right?"

"That's the spirit, Puck. Now I'll talk to you soon, right now my ass has an appointment with my boyfriend's cock." Blaine said.

"Damn. Have fun you two." Puck replied.

"Oh, we will." Kurt said seductively.

Puck hung up the phone and was left to thinking about how he would seduce Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artie and Tina had just finished playing Call of Duty and dancing and both were pretty pooped. They sat down on Artie's bed both laughing after a joke Artie had just told.

"I forgot how much fun this was. Just spending time with you. It's really nice." Tina said.

Artie smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're having fun. I love my Call of Duty, yo! And the kimono was pretty tight too."

Tina laughed.

"I also missed hearing your lovely white trash lingo."

"White trash? This shit is real, woman!"

Tina laughed again and then stood up.

"Do you want to do a song for Glee?"

Artie wheeled closer to her.

"Yeah, sure. You definitely need some singing time! You have such an amazing voice."

Tina blushed.

"Thanks, Artie. You do too!"

"So what song?"

Tina turned to face Artie and then bent over to look at him right in his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Schue told us to sing songs about honesty, and I honestly think that I have some feelings for you, some romantic ones." Tina said with a smile.

Artie smiled back at her.

"I feel the same way."

"Then I have an idea. It's kind of an old song but it's a total classic."

"Do you think I'll know it?"

"You should if you know what's good for you."

Artie chuckled. Tina found Artie's iHome and took out her iPod and played the song.

"I'll start and you follow."

Artie nodded as the music played. Tina smiled back at him and then twirled around with Artie's comb in her hands.

**TINA**

** IF I COULD GRANT YOU ONE WISH**

** I'D WISH YOU COULD SEE THE WAY YOU KISS**

** OH, I LOVE WATCHING YOU BABY**

** WHEN YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY**

** OH, I LOVE THE WAY YOU**

** LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE I'D RATHER BE**

** OOH, TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL**

** WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND ME**

** I ONLY WISH THAT YOU COULD **

** SEE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

**(*Switches to choir room*) **

** ARTIE**

** YOU'RE THE MILLION REASONS WHY**

** THERE'S LOVE REFLECTING IN MY EYES**

** ARTIE, TINA**

** OH, I LOVE THE WAY YOU**

** LOVE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE I'D RATHER BE**

** OH, TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL**

** WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND ME**

** I ONLY WISH THAT YOU COULD**

** SEE THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

** OH THE WAY YOU LOVE ME**

Everyone clapped for Artie and Tina as they gave a short bow and then returned to the seating area with everyone else. Will clapped his hands and returned to the center of the room.

"That's what I'm talking about. Excellent job Tina and Artie! Let's all strive to find that kind of honesty."

Santana raised her hand.

"Santana?" Will asked.

"I honestly think your sweater vests make you look like a lesbian grandmother."

Most of the choir room laughed.

"Santana, that's not the kind of honesty that I'm talking about."

"Oh are you just bitter because it was about you? Okay well I could talk about Berry's leggings and how they do nothing to hide her gross chicken legs."

Rachel crossed her legs, feeling insecure. She turned to look at Finn, who was laughing at Santana's joke. Shocked and outraged at her boyfriend, Rachel left the choir room.

"Santana, that's enough! I've had enough of your comments."

Santana simply buffed her nails in response. She knew her teacher would do nothing. Sure enough, the bell rang and everyone left the choir room before she could get in any trouble.

While Sam was packing away his things in his locker, Puck walked up to him.

"Hey, Sam. Do you have some time to spare?" Puck asked.

"What's up dude?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to tell you something but in the auditorium."

Sam shot him a puzzled look.

"Um, you can't tell me here?"

"I'd rather tell you in the auditorium."

Sam looked at him funny before eventually shrugging.

"As, President Bush would say, "Let's end the war on terror"."

Puck just looked at him with disgust.

"Sorry, I've been practicing my Bush impersonation for a contest next weekend. I'm fine with that. I don't have to be home until later."

Puck smiled.

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn knocked on the door but not before she checked her appearance in her own personal mirror to make sure she looked good. She certainly did with her short white skirt and red top. Quinn knew no one could resist her. Rachel opened the door and gasped upon Quinn's appearance.

"You look so pretty, Quinn. Come on in." Rachel said.

"Thank you, Rachel."

Quinn couldn't help but smile as she knew Rachel's eyes never left her as she walked past her.

"Are your dad's here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Another gay cruise. They always tend to go on those and never take me. It's really irritating but I do enjoy having the house to myself so I can practice my singing."

Quinn sat down on a mahogany sofa and turned to face Rachel.

"Why don't you sing something for me right now?" Quinn asked.

Rachel stiffened up as Quinn opened up her legs and smirked at Rachel.

"Now? I don't have anything prepared or any sheet music for Brad."

Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel.

"Well I have something I'd like to try out."

"Okay, Quinn."

Quinn walked closer to Rachel and then turned her back to her and grinded against her body.

**QUINN**

** I CAME HERE TONIGHT**

** TO GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND**

** I'M GONNA TAKE WHAT I FIND**

** OH, OH YEAH**

** SO OPEN THE BOX**

** DON'T NEED NO KEY**

** I'M UNLOCKED**

** AND I WON'T TELL YOU TO STOP**

** OH, OH YEAH **

**(*Switch to Puck on stage in the auditorium with Sam watching*)**

** PUCK**

** HEY BOY**

** I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU'VE BEEN**

** ALL I NEED TO KNOW IS YOU AND**

** NO NEED FOR TALKING**

** HEY BOY**

** SO DON'T EVEN TELL ME YOUR NAME**

** ALL I NEED TO KNOW IS WHO'S PLACE**

** AND LET'S GET WALKING**

** PUCK, QUINN**

** ALL I WANNA DO**

** IS FUCK YOUR BODY**

** OH, OH, OH, OH**

** TONIGHT'S YOUR LUCKY NIGHT**

** I KNOW YOU WANT IT**

** WOAH OH OH**

** ALL I WANNA DO**

** IS FUCK YOUR BODY**

** WOAH OH OH OH**

** TONIGHT'S YOUR LUCKY NIGHT**

** I KNOW YOU WANT IT**

** OH, OH, OH, OH**

**(*Switch to Kurt and Blaine in Kurt's bedroom.)**

** KURT**

** I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME**

** BLAINE**

** I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME**

** KURT, BLAINE**

** I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME**

** QUINN, RACHEL, KURT, BLAINE, PUCK**

** ALL I WANNA DO**

** IS FUCK YOUR BODY**

** WOAH OH OH**

** TONIGHT'S YOUR LUCKY NIGHT**

** I KNOW YOU WANT IT**

** ALL I WANNA DO**

** IS FUCK YOUR BODY**

** TONIGHT'S YOUR LUCKY NIGHT**

** I KNOW YOU WANT IT**

** WOAH OH OH OH **

"Dude. What are you trying to say?" Sam asked.

"What are you deaf? I want you. Let's fuck." Puck said with a growl.

Sam stood up out of his seat.

"Woah, I didn't know you swang that way."

"Don't judge me. Don't label it. Come on. No one's gonna know."

Sam looked at Puck and then away from him.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

Sam then quickly ran out of the auditorium leaving Puck stunned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quinn." Rachel said.

Quinn awoke with a shock.

"What? What happened?"

"I was going to get my sheet music and you tripped and hit your head. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rachel. Sorry."

"It's fine, Quinn. I'm just glad you're okay. You were moaning in your sleep and I couldn't wake you up."

Quinn couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I was actually going to sing a song about my feelings right now. It's one of my favorites."

"What are you feeling right now?" Quinn asked.

She tried to look as though she was interested in what Rachel had to say and surprisingly, Quinn found that she was. Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering her question.

"It's Finn. We've been dating now for almost a year and I just feel like we're falling apart. I'm really not happy with how he has treated me and I just-I really think that we should break up. I'm seriously considering it."

Quinn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Maybe it's good though. I mean you're a star and sometimes stars have to shine on their own. I think Finn's holding you back from achieving some of the potential I know you can achieve."

"Really? You think so?"

Quinn nodded.

"Sing that song for me."

"Okay, well it's a song by Carrie Underwood. I think it's about questioning someone who's been really important to you in the past. I think it's perfect at explaining how I feel right now."

"Let's hear it." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks for listening to me, Quinn. I know I talk too much sometimes but I really appreciate you supporting me. Finn would never do this."

"You're welcome, Rachel. Let's hear the song!" Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel smiled back at her and began.

**RACHEL**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** THE ONE FOR WHOM**

** I'D REALLY GLADLY SUFFER**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** THE ONE I'D ALWAYS LOVE ABOVE ANOTHER**

** YOU'RE MY WORLD**

** YOU'RE MY HOME**

** YOU'RE ALL MY DREAMS**

** AND ALL MY HEART**

**(*Switch to Rachel singing in the choir room with all the glee club present*)**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** THE ONE I GIVE MY LIFE TO**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO LOVES AS DEEP AS I DO**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO TAKES ME THROUGH**

** THE FLOOD AND THROUGH THE FIRE**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO LEADS ME THROUGH THE DESERT**

** AND THE DRY**

** YOU'RE IN MY THOUGHTS**

** YOU KNOW MY MIND**

** YOU ARE MY FAITH**

** YOU ARE MY LIGHT**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** THE ONE I GIVE MY LIFE TO**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO LOVES AS DEEP AS I DO**

** YOU'RE MY SAVIOR**

** YOU'RE MY CENTER**

** MY BEGINNING AND MY END**

** THE ONE I LIVE FOR**

** YOU'RE MY ANGEL**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** YOU'RE IN MY THOUGHTS**

** YOU KNOW MY MIND**

** YOU ARE MY FAITH**

** YOU ARE MY LIGHT**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** THE ONE I GIVE MY LIFE TO**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO LOVES AS DEEP AS I DO**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO FOUGHT ON ME LIKE FIRE**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** WHO TAKES ME TO DESIRE**

** WHO ARE YOU**

** YOU'RE THE ONE I GAVE MY LIFE TO**

No one, not even Santana could deny that Rachel was superb in her performance. Everyone clapped for her, even Finn who didn't seem to understand that the song was about him. Rachel smiled and then sat back down at her seat. The bell rang to signify that the period was over.

Santana and Brittany were both by their lockers putting their books away for the day.

"We can hold hands if you'd like." Brittany said.

Santana looked around.

"I don't know, Brittany." Santana replied.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to hide anymore."

"I do, I just-I'm scared."

"I'm here for you, sweetie. I promise nobody will hurt you."

Santana took a deep breath and held Brittany's hand. The two closed their lockers and put their backpacks on and walked the hallway hand in hand. As Brittany and Santana walked, Karofsky walked down the hallway and shoved Santana away from Brittany and she fell on the ground.

"Dyke." Karofsky said as he walked away. Brittany ran to Santana and helped her up.

"Santana, are you okay?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up at Brittany with tears in her eyes and Brittany hugged her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck walked into the locker room to change into his football uniform. Before, Puck would change his clothes and get on the field without a second thought but today was different. He couldn't help but check out the guys strip, finding some sexual pleasure in seeing their bodies. Puck glanced over to Sam when he removed his shirt but quickly looked away to avoid detection. As the guys got in the showers, Puck's insides felt like they were filled with butterflies as he saw the guys completely nude. He had to turn his body away to hide his visible arousal. At practice, Puck was completely distracted and he missed several passes, threw several interceptions and even dropped the ball once. Coach Beiste was furious and the rest of the team all made fun of him. Puck went home that day in tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx **

When Tina and Artie walked home together to work on another song together, they were both surprised to see Mike.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"Just save it, Tina. I know what's going on here." Mike replied.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know you guys are getting back together." Mike said.

"That's not true. We're just spending time with each other." Artie said.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Look, whatever. I'm done. There are so many girls that want me, I'm not gonna waste my time with you." Mike said angrily.

"Mike!" Tina yelled out.

But Mike was already gone.

"I'm sorry." Artie said.

"Don't be. In my heart, I know I'm doing the right thing."

Artie smiled as Tina wheeled him in her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the end of the week approached, all of the glee club members were all standing on the stage of the auditorium all dressed in white. Mr. Schue was sitting in the audience.

"This is one of my favorite songs." Puck said.

**PUCK**

** TURN DOWN THE LIGHTS**

** TURN DOWN THE BED**

** TURN DOWN THESE VOICES**

** INSIDE MY HEAD**

** AND LAY DOWN WITH ME**

** TELL ME NO LIES**

** JUST HOLD ME CLOSE**

** AND DON'T PATRONIZE**

** DON'T PATRONIZE ME**

** NEW DIRECTIONS **

** CUZ I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME IF YOU DON'T**

** AND YOU CANT' MAKE YOUR HEART FEEL**

** SOMETHING IT WON'T**

** HERE IN THE DARK**

** IN THESE FINAL HOURS**

** I WILL LAY DOWN MY HEART**

** AND I'LL FEEL THE POWER**

** BUT YOU WON'T**

** NO YOU WON'T**

** CUZ I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME**

** IF YOU DON'T **

** QUINN**

** WELL I CLOSE MY EYES**

** AND THEN I WON'T SEE **

** THE LOVE YOU DON'T FEEL**

** WHEN YOU'RE HOLDING ME**

** WELL MORNING WILL COME**

** AND I'LL DO WHAT'S RIGHT**

** JUST GIVE ME TILL THEN**

** TO GIVE UP THIS FIGHT**

** AND I WILL GIVE UP THIS FIGHT**

** NEW DIRECTIONS **

** CUZ I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME IF YOU DON'T**

** AND YOU CAN'T MAKE YOUR HEART **

** FEEL SOMETHING IT WON'T**

** HERE IN THE DARK**

** IN THESE FINAL HOURS**

** I WILL LAY DOWN MY HEART**

** AND I'LL FEEL THE POWER**

** BUT YOU WON'T**

** NO YOU WON'T**

** CUZ I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME IF YOU DON'T**

** CUZ I CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME IF YOU DON'T**

**Song Credits:**

**-The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill: Performed by Tina and Artie**

**-Your Body by Christina Aguilera: Performed by Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel**

**-Who are You by Carrie Underwood: Performed by Rachel**

**-I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt: Performed by New Directions**


	3. Blame it on the Heart

** Chapter 3: Blame it on the Heart**

Santana couldn't quite believe how much things had changed. Whenever she used to walk down the hallways, people would be terrified of her. They would quickly get out of the way or some dweebs would hand her their lunch money. Now it was different. Now guys would laugh at her and simulate sexual activities with their fingers and girls would shame her and call her gross. Santana used to always have a snappy comeback but now she couldn't say anything back. She focused all of her attention on just trying not to cry. After hearing several homophobic slurs yelled in her direction, Santana locked herself into an empty classroom and cried.

"Santana, are you okay?"

Santana looked up, wiping away her tears.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Santana snapped.

Puck stood up and walked closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Whoa. I just want to know if you're okay."

Santana turned away from him.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

Puck turned Santana around to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes and instantly felt for her.

"You're not fine. What's going on?"

"I'm- I'm a lesbian, okay? Are you happy now?" Santana asked.

Santana felt a burning sensation in her heart, like she hated so much to admit her true sexuality.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, I know that but people at this school don't. I shouldn't have held hands with Brittany."

"You guys are dating though. You should hold hands. I mean, most of us in Glee knew something was going on with you two but we didn't say anything cuz it really doesn't matter either way."

Santana stood up.

"I don't care what people say about me. I'm still a badass. The most badass person in this entire school."

"No one's arguing with you there."

"Then why do I feel so awful?"

Puck stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"People are treating you horribly and it's hurting your self-confidence. I know what that's like. I've been there."

Santana shook Puck's hand off and turned away.

"Oh, please. When have you ever felt like this? You don't know pain like I know it."

Puck took a deep breath.

"Not exactly, no but similarly."

"How?"

Puck took a step closer to Santana.

"I'm bi, okay?"

Santana was visibly shocked.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Don't tell anybody."

"I won't but like wow Puckerman I didn't know you swang that way."

"I didn't either but I know I do now. It's hard for me to be in the locker room and see those guys take off their clothes and have to hide that I'm attracted to them? And to feel that if they find out how I feel about guys that they'll exclude me? It hurts and I'm terrified and I feel really alone. Look, all I'm trying to say is that I can relate and it freaking sucks."

Santana shot him a quick smile before turning away from him.

"We should really give Hummel more credit. He deals with this shit all the time and still is queen bitch."

"I hate the way I treated him, I still feel bad. I think I was just jealous."

"I'm never going to be as confident as Kurt. I can't just be super gay and not care about how many people hate me because of it. I can't deal with this."

"I can't either. But I don't know what else to do. I mean, you like chicks and I like dudes and chicks. We can't change that."

Santana shook her head but then snapped her fingers.

"When's the last time you got drunk?"

"A few years ago when I drank a bunch of wine and fucked a M.I.L.F. Why?"

"My friend just turned twenty-one. She's totally cool and would buy for us. Why don't we just start drinking? Being sober is depressing."

"That can get dangerous, Santana."

"If you drank, you wouldn't be so worried about your life. You would hardly think about your fears of the guys finding out you're bi. You could be a badass again and so could I."

Puck thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Call your friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Quinn Fabray always gets what she wants and right now her goal was to break up Finchel. She was close with helping Rachel feel like Finn never listened to her but the two reconciled to Quinn's chagrin. This time, Quinn knew she had to get more serious. When she spotted Rachel and Finn talking by Rachel's lockers, Quinn approached them.

"Hey Rachel. Kurt wants to see you. Something about your NYADA application."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Quinn. I'll see you soon, Finn." Rachel said.

She walked away leaving Finn alone with Quinn.

"Hello, Finn." Quinn said.

"Oh, hi Quinn." Finn replied.

"Look I'm going to cut right to the chase, I still want you."

"What?" Finn asked.

Finn's clear look of confusion indicated he was baffled.

Without Finn's knowledge, Quinn took out her cell phone and taped a video.

"Quinn, we're over. I'm with Rachel now. I'm not gonna lie, I still think you're hot and I think about you when I'm- you know, but I'm not gonna hook up with you, I mean even though Rachel never puts out and talks way too much about stuff I don't care about, she's my girlfriend."

"Is that all Rachel is to you? Just someone to have sex with?"

"No, I mean she should. I'm the guy, I have needs and she should satisfy them but I mean its whatever, It'll happen eventually."

"I thought that you cared for her."

"I do care but she needs to do what I want. As a man, it's my right to get sex when I want it. She should be grateful that I put up with her clinginess and her obsession over me."

Quinn turned her phone off.

"Oh, well good luck with trying to get her to comply. Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want you at all but I'm surprised by your honesty."

Finn shrugged.

"You were my first love and I still view you as a friend. You won't tell Rachel I said any of that, will you?"

Quinn smirked and placed her cell phone in her pocket.

"Of course not. You can trust me."

"Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn simply smiled and turned her back to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurt and Mercedes were in the cafeteria, both eating healthy as both wanted to lose weight.

"Can you come over tonight?"

"Of course. Another movie night?"

"Well my parents are leaving town and Finn's probably going to be over at Rachel's and I don't want to be by myself."

"Sure that sounds like fun."

Santana saw Kurt and Mercedes talking and sat next to Kurt.

"What is this I hear about your parents being gone, Hummel?"

"My parents are gone, that's exactly what you heard." Kurt replied.

"Not to come in between your gay and black slumber party, but I think the glee club should have a little party."

"Party? Hell yeah!" Mercedes chanted.

"What kind of party? If it's an orgy, I'm not sharing Blaine." Kurt snapped.

"No, Hummel. Not an orgy. Just some drinking games. We'll all be careful, we won't trash the place and we'll be long gone before your parents get back."

"I do admit, it does sound like a lot of fun. I've never drank anything before." Kurt said.

"Not even wine?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Nope, I've been completely sober. Boring, I know."

"Well let your Auntie Tana fix that. I'll bring all kinds of drinks, it'll be a blast."

"Okay, let's do it. But who do we invite?" Kurt asked.

"Everyone in Glee. Obviously Britt, you guys, me, Berry, man boobs, wheels, trouty mouth, asian, other asian, puckerman and butt boy."

"Who's butt boy?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine. Have you seen his ass? I'm not even into guys and I have to admit, he has an amazing ass."

"I second that notion." Kurt commented.

"More like you fucked that notion." Santana said.

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle and even Kurt snorted.

"I'll send out a group text. Can't wait! It's gonna be epic." Santana said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Finn walked into the choir room with his cell phone in his hands.

"I got your text. What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Have a seat, Finn." Rachel snapped.

Finn sat down on one of the chairs.

"I could tell you how I feel but I'd rather sing to you how I feel right now."

Magically, Brad appeared out of thin air. He sat down at the piano and started playing.

**RACHEL**

** OH, OH**

** KEEP DRINKING COFFEE **

** STARE ME DOWN ACROSS THE TABLE**

** WHILE I LOOK OUTSIDE**

** SO MANY THINGS I'D SAY IF ONLY I WERE ABLE**

** BUT I JUST KEEP QUIET AND COUNT THE CARDS**

** THAT PASS BY**

** YOU'VE GOT OPINIONS, MAN**

** WE'RE ALL ENTITLED TO 'EM**

** BUT I NEVER ASKED**

** SO LET ME THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**

** AND TRY NOT TO WASTE ANY MORE OF MINE**

** GET OUT OF HERE FAST**

** I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU BABE**

** BUT I'M NOT DROWNING**

** THERE'S NO ON HERE TO SAVE**

** WHO CARES IF YOU DISAGREE**

** YOU ARE NOT ME, WHO MADE YOU KING OF ANYTHING**

** SO YOU DARE TELL ME WHO TO BE**

** WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING OF ANYTHING**

** ALL MY LIFE I'VE TRIED**

** TO MAKE EVERYBODY HAPPY**

** WHILE I JUST HURT AND HIDE**

** WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO TELL ME IT'S MY TURN **

** TO DECIDE**

** WHO CARES IF YOU DISAGREE**

** YOU ARE NOT ME**

** WHO MADE YOU KING OF ANYTHING**

** SO YOU DARE TELL ME WHO TO BE**

** WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING OF ANYTHING**

** LET ME HOLD YOUR CROWN, BABE**

Rachel simply stared at Finn for a while, waiting to hear if he had anything to say. When he said nothing, Rachel broke the silence.

"I heard what you said about me. That you're annoyed about how much I talk and you think I'm just some clingy needy girl who's obsessed with you? And that you're entitled to me having sex with you?"

Finn stood up.

"What? I never said that."

"Yes, you did, Finn. I saw it."

"How did you see it?"

"Why do you care about that and not about the fact that you hurt my feelings?"

"I do care."

Rachel stormed away but turned back on her heel and faced Finn.

"That's it, Finn. I'm done. I need to be with someone who's on my level and you're not. You're stupid and a waste of my time. I don't need you to be happy. I'll be fine on my own. I'm so happy that I don't have to deal with your stupidity anymore."

With that, Rachel turned away and rushed out of the choir room and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurt was at his locker sorting through some books when Tina walked up to him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and saw his friend.

"Tina! Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Kurt, it's Artie and I, we're getting pretty serious."

Kurt turned to face her with a big smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Kurt said with a squeal.

Tina nodded.

"Yes! But don't tell anyone, okay? The only other person who knows is Mike but since we just dated, I thought I would let him know rather than hurt him later and you're one of my best friends and I totally trust you."

"Why don't you want to tell anyone? We'd all be thrilled for you."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to make it everyone's business right now. I'll just wait a little bit."

"Okay. I won't tell anyone but I'm really happy for you. I love you guys together. Artie's really great."

"I think so too. So do you have any college plans in place?" Tina asked as the two friends walked down the hallway together.

"I wanna apply to NYADA but I'm super nervous, I mean it's such a prestigious school, I doubt I'll be able to get in."

"You'll never know until you try, Kurt. Plus, you have such a great range. I'll bet they're looking for some men with high voices."

"You think so?"

Tina nodded.

"You should go for it, Kurt! But have a safety school though, just in case. Maybe something local? I know your dad will miss you and all of us here will be really sad without you in glee club."

Kurt hugged her and smiled at her.

"I'll always come back and visit, I won't ever forget you guys and what you did for me."

Kurt and Tina were broken up from their moment when they heard shouting coming from just around the corner. They both ran towards the sound of the noise and saw a heartbreaking sight. Karofsky and Azimio were kicking Blaine who was on the floor in tears. Kurt screamed and tried to help Blaine only to be pushed by Karofsky against the wall.

"Trying to save your fairy boyfriend, Hummel?" Karofsky snapped.

"You leave him alone!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt tried to fight back but Karofsky was stronger. Tina also joined in and was able to get Kurt out of the way in time from one of Karofsky's punches. Azimio turned around and punched Tina in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Kurt screamed out her name and went to check on her. Several students watched the fight but none of them did anything to stop it, they simply cheered. Blaine was motionless, his face entirely covered with tears that he couldn't even see what was going on.

"You gonna get up lady fingers?" Azimio snapped.

"Yeah get up butt boy." Karofsky said as he kicked Kurt in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Tina shouted at them.

"We're not gonna listen to you, you stupid asian." Azimio said.

Karofsky shoved her onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Tina." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'll always support you. No matter what." Tina said.

"Aww, how sweet." Karofsky said sarcastically.

He went down to grab the two teenagers but found himself being shoved against the wall. He turned around to see Santana looking at him with anger written all over her face.

"Oh, hell no! You better leave my friends alone, or I will beat you up so hard you will be bleeding out your ass, get it David?" Santana snapped.

"You don't scare us." Azimio snapped.

Santana punched Azimio in the face and then grabbed him by his arm and threw him onto the ground. She stepped onto his hand with her heel.

"Sure about that?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Just let me go." Azimio snapped.

Santana took her foot off of Azimio's hand, only to kick him in the face. She glared at Karofsky and then shoved him again, this time he hit the floor.

"That was for before, you asshole! Now you leave my friends alone or I'll bring my entire family to go Lima Heights on your sorry white boy asses. Now get out!" Santana shouted.

Both boys left with a hurry and the crowed applauded her before leaving the four gleeks alone. Santana helped Kurt and Tina up. She offered to help Blaine but Kurt wanted him to rest for a moment.

"Are you guys alright?" Santana asked.

"We're okay. Thanks for helping us, Santana. We owe you one."

"Friends never owe each other anything. You know I love you guys. You're both incredibly badass and I respect the hell out of you. Anytime you need me, I'll always be around."

The three embraced each other and Tina couldn't help but tear up at the love and support that her friends had shown her.

"I'm going to go talk to Blaine but I'll see you all tonight. I'm really excited." Kurt said.

"Us too! I hope Blaine feels better." Tina said.

The two girls then left. Kurt walked over to Blaine and kneeled next to him. He removed Blaine's hands from his face and saw tear and blood strains all over his face and onto his sweater. Blaine had his eyes closed.

"Blaine. Can you hear me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave a light nod but said nothing.

"You don't have to talk but just listen, okay? I'm going to take you to the nurse and she's going to help clean you up and then I wanna know what happened. Is that okay?"

Blaine nodded again. Kurt knew he would struggle to lift Blaine up and he instantly regretted sending Santana and Tina away. He decided to text Puck, as he knew Puck usually sleeps in the nurse's room during his Geometry class anyways. Sure enough, Puck texted back almost immediately and arrived only a few short minutes later.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"Azimio and Karofsky. They hurt him, Tina and I tried to fight back but they overpowered us. Santana then found us and kicked their asses."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I wish I would've been here, I wouldn't have let them hurt you guys."

"I know you wouldn't have. Can you help me pick up Blaine? He needs to see the nurse."

Puck nodded and kneeled down and put Blaine's right arm on his left shoulder. Kurt did the same with Blaine's left and the two boys helped Blaine stand up and walk to the nurse's office. They lowered Blaine onto one of the beds and talked to the nurse, who was a young woman in her mid-twenties with blonde hair and a sweet smile. When Kurt finished telling her what happened, the nurse immediately got to work to clean his bruises. After a few minutes, she turned to Puck and Kurt.

"Thankfully, he's just fine. Just some bruises. I'll let him rest in here for a while. The physical may be okay but I can tell that emotionally he is not well."

"Can I stay with him? I don't want him to be alone." Kurt said.

"That's fine."

"I'm still not feeling very well." Puck said.

The nurse simply laughed and promised she would tell their teachers to excuse them from class. Kurt held Blaine's hand rubbing smooth circles over his palm.

"So no one stopped the fight? Like no teachers or anything?" Puck asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I didn't see any teachers. I bet they just turned the other cheek. I guess people just don't care about bullying."

"I'll get everyone in Glee to look out for you guys. We should do a better job."

"You're sweet but we'll be fine."

Kurt started to sing to Blaine, which seemed to calm him.

"I don't think I should come out. I'm not strong like you and Blaine and Santana."

Kurt looked to Puck and shot him a half-smile.

"You don't have to but you'll always have our support regardless if you do or not. I think you'll be happier if you do but being safe is important."

"Kurt." Blaine said.

"Blaine, baby. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"I just feel so ashamed."

"Don't be. You're beautiful."

Blaine slowly turned his head to Kurt and smiled.

"I love you, beautiful."

Kurt leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I want you to rest, okay?"

"But you wanted me to tell you what happened."

"You don't have to. I just want you to rest."

"Karofsky said he was mad at me because of what I have. I don't know what he meant." Blaine muttered.

"Okay, baby. We'll talk about it but I want you to rest and just think of good thoughts, alright? Puck and I are gonna be right here."

Blaine gave a small smile to his boyfriend before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

All the glee kids had assembled into the choir room right after school had officially ended. Santana and Kurt were both standing in front of the piano.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I was in the middle of putting on chapstick." Sam said.

"I want my call of duty!" Artie snapped.

"Here's the deal, bitches. Hummel and Hudson's parents are gone for the weekend and we're going to party hard. So all of you lovable geeks show up at Hummel's at six. Bring stuff to sleepover in because all of you are getting bat shit drunk and nobody is driving." Santana instructed.

"Sounds epic." Puck said.

Rachel stood up and confronted Santana.

"What exactly do you mean by bat shit drunk?" Rachel asked.

"Come to the party and you'll find out." Santana replied with a smirk.

"This whole thing sounds very erotic." Quinn commented.

"I'm wet and it's not cuz it's raining outside." Brittany commented.

"Okay, people. Whatever happens at the party, stays at the party. Now before we go, I think a song is in order to get this shindig started. Preggers, Man Hands, Aretha and Wheels, get up here. Let's show this club who can really sing."

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie both approached Santana. All of the sudden, background music played as the ladies all danced in sync while Artie wheeled with them in his chair. All of the club cheered throughout their performance.

**QUINN, RACHEL, MERCEDES, SANTANA**

** AYY, AY, AY, AY, AY, AY, AY**

** AYY, AY, AY, AY, AY, AY, AY**

** MERCEDES**

** STEP OUT THE CADDY DEVILLE**

** IT'S ON A BASE OF STEEL**

** THEM BOYS CHECKING US OUT**

** KNOW WHEN WE DRESS TO KILL**

** SANTANA**

** STRUTTING IN THE CLUB, IT'S DARK**

** BUT STILL GOT MY SHADES ON **

** I HEAR THE DJ MIXING YOUNGBLOODZ**

** TO THAT WHISPER SONG**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** WE FROM THE CITY THAT MAKE IT OKAY TO**

** TO MAKE CLUBBIN' A YEAR ROUND HOLIDAY**

** SO IF YOU FEELING' RIGHT, GRAB THE KRYPTONITE**

** IF THIS YO SONG TONIGHT, THEN IT'S ON TONIGHT**

** RACHEL, QUINN, MERCEDES, SANTANA**

** BOUNCE WITH IT, DROP WITH IT**

** LEAN WITH IT, ROCK WITH IT**

** SNAP WITH IT**

** ALL MY LADIES POP YO BACKS WITH IT**

** SO DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** YOU KNOW THE WORLD BE ROCKIN' IT TO IT TO IT**

** SO DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** BOUNCE WITH IT, DROP WITH IT**

** LEAN WITH IT ROCK WITH IT**

** SNAP WITH IT **

** ALL MY FELLAS TIP YO HATS WITH IT**

** DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** YOU KNOW THE WORLD BE ROCKIN' IT TO IT**

** SO DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** ARTIE**

** WHAT'S UP CU-CUZ**

** WHAT'S UP FO-FOLK**

** I LEAN I ROCK**

** I DRINK I SMOKE**

** MIGHT SNAP MY FINGERS**

** MIGHT CLAP MY HANDS**

** DON'T GET IT TWISTED, PIMPIN**

** THIS A HOOD DANCE**

** THROW UP YA HOOD MAN**

** ROLL UP SOME GOOD MAN**

** THEY HATIN' CUZ THEY CAN'T DO IT DO IT DO IT MAN**

** I'M RIDIN' GOOD MAN**

** AND GRIP THE WOOD MAN**

** I'M IN THA CLUB 10 GRAND IN A RUBBER BAND**

** DAMN RIGHT I'M CRUNK**

** DAMN RIGHT I'M CLEAN**

** THEY GOT THAT ROCK**

** THEY GOT THAT LEAN**

** WE MAKE A POOL PALACE**

** I MAKE YA SHOULDER LEAN**

** AND I'M FA SHO WIT, NAH' MEAN**

** RACHEL, QUINN, MERCEDES, SANTANA**

** BOUNCE WITH IT, DROP WITH IT**

** LEAN WITH IT, ROCK WITH IT**

** SNAP WITH IT**

** ALL MY LADIES POP YO BACKS WITH IT**

** SO DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** YOU KNOW THE WORLD BE ROCKIN' IT TO IT TO IT**

** SO DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** BOUNCE WITH IT, DROP WITH IT**

** LEAN WITH IT ROCK WITH IT**

** SNAP WITH IT **

** ALL MY FELLAS TIP YO HATS WITH IT**

** DO IT DO IT DO IT TO IT**

** YOU KNOW THE WORLD BE ROCKIN' IT TO IT**

** AY AY AY AY AY AY AY**

As the whole glee club clapped, Santana raised her hands in the air and shouted: "THE PARTY HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurt and Finn were both sitting in their house watching Burt and Carole quickly pack up all of their things.

"Are you sure we should even go?" Carole asked.

"We've been talking about taking a cruise for a long time now. It's only five days and Finn has his license." Burt replied.

Carole smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right. Of course you're right. Our boys are very responsible. You'll be responsible, right boys?"

Carole peaked her head at the boys who simply nodded in response.

"We can trust them. Now come on, we have to go."

"Okay, boys, emergency numbers are in the refrigerator, make sure to keep everything clean, no parties, all that jazz." Carole said.

"Oh, yeah we don't any of that." Finn replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's horrible lie.

"Just go. Have a fun trip." Kurt said.

Burt and Carole both kissed their children goodbye and then walked out the door. Kurt turned to Finn and smiled.

"Okay, I'm going with Santana to get the booze. You take care of all of the food."

"Don't get caught."

"We won't. Santana's friend is buying, we're just gonna tell her what we want, that's all."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. The house should be ready."

"Great! This is going to be so amazing!"

Kurt left the house. Finn started cleaning everything up to make it look nicer. The kitchen had an island that was in the dead center of the room. Past the kitchen was the dining room with a small table for people to sit in. Beyond that, was two sofas and a television. There was a door to the right of the sofas which led down to the basement. The basement was a pigsty and Finn didn't want to clean it up. After the rooms looked nice, Finn locked the house and went to get food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurt and Santana walked into the house with several brown paper bags.

"I can't believe how easy that was." Kurt said.

"Having a twenty year old friend certainly has its benefits." Santana replied.

Kurt and Santana took the bottles out of the bag and examined them. There were five bottles of pinnacle vodka, three bottles of schnapps, three six packs of Mike's hard lemonades, several bottles of wines and several packs of beers, there were even several bottles of rum as well. Santana placed a hand on her hips and smiled.

"It's just so beautiful, Kurt." Santana said.

"It's quite fun, I must say." Kurt said.

Kurt put all of the bottles into the refrigerator to keep them cool as he did so, Santana grabbed another plastic bag from the counter and emptied out shot glasses, chasers and solo cups.

"Did you hear anything new from Blaine?" Santana asked.

"He's fine. He's just a little traumatized." Kurt replied.

"Is he coming tonight? Or is he not okay enough?"

"No, he's coming tonight. He went home and just slept for several hours. They said that would be best for his health."

Santana walked away from the counter and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"It just makes you wish the world would be nicer."

Kurt walked over to Santana and sat next to her.

"I know. As soon as Blaine recovers, I'm going to Figgins about Karofsky and Azimio. There's no way they're going to get away with this."

"If you need another witness, let me know. I'll be happy to testify against those idiots."

"Thanks."

Kurt grabbed Santana's hand in a comforting squeeze. Santana smiled back at him.

"Kurt, can I ask you a question? Just between us?"

"Of course."

"How did you know? I mean, I'm sure you get this a lot but how did you know that you were gay? And what made you decide to come out? I mean, you know better than anyone how homophobic McKinley is."

Kurt looked into her eyes for a moment before beginning.

"I just sort of knew. I mean, I felt romantically interested in men. I would watch tv and always be swept away by the charming male lead, I was always envious of those women. And then as I met more guys, I just realized I had feelings for them other than friendship. I tried to deny it at first but I slowly realized that this was how I felt and this is what I wanted. I didn't want to be ashamed of who I was and I didn't want anyone to be able to insult me with my sexual orientation so I just said screw it and came out. Yeah, it sucks but I know it won't always be this bad and I can maybe help someone else going through the same thing or at least make them feel less alone."

Santana smiled again.

"I don't mean to pry, I was just curious. I'm sort of going through backlash right now and I just want it to end and now I don't know if I did the right thing."

"You did. I know it doesn't feel that way but you definitely did."

"Thanks, Kurt. I feel better. Now I'm ready to have a kick ass time."

Kurt laughed.

"You will. Trust me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Finn returned with the food and put out chips, pretzels, and dip in a bowl on the kitchen counter. Santana taught Kurt how to mix drinks and mixed lemonade with schnapps and vodka. They poured cups for every glee club member and several extras. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kurt answered it and was happy to see Mercedes.

"Hey boy!"

"Mercedes!"

The two of them hugged. Kurt took Mercedes' jacket and showed her into the kitchen. The rest of the glee club filled in except for Blaine, who did not come. When Kurt tried to call Blaine, he did not pick up his cell phone. Although he was worried about his boyfriend, Kurt decided to wait to contact him the next day as he wanted to enjoy the party. He heard his friends shout for him and Kurt walked in. Everyone was seated on the floor with a drink in their hands. Kurt grabbed his and sat next to Rachel and Mercedes. There was a can of beer in the center of the kids and cards scattered around them. Santana sat up and addressed her friends.

"The game is Kings. Each of us picks up a card. Two stands for you, meaning you pick someone to drink, three stands for me, meaning you drink, four means touch the floor, five means guys, six means chicks, seven means heaven or raise your hand, eight is pick a date or someone to drink with you, nine is busta rhyme, where we rhyme, ten is never have I ever, jack is categories, queen is questions, king is rules and ace is waterfall, where we all drink in a circle. When you pick a card, you put it in the beer can top, if the beer can explodes, you chug it. Any questions? No, okay. I'll go first."

Santana picked up a card and got an eight. She pointed to Brittany and the two clinked their drinks before drinking at the same time. Artie went next and got a nine.

"I'll be so good at this, yo." Artie said.

"Pick a word, wheels." Santana snapped.

"Red." Artie said.

"Said." Sam said.

"Head." Puck said.

"Lead." Mike said.

"Bed." Quinn said.

"Umm, ahh." Rachel said.

"DRINK!" Everyone cheered.

Rachel took a sip out of her drink. Tina picked up a card and got a ten.

"Never have I ever!" Tina shouted. "Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl."

Most of the guys except Kurt put their finger down and Santana and Brittany did also. Quinn thought about Rachel and wished that she could have put one of her fingers down but abstained.

"Never have I ever had sex." Mercedes said.

Most of the glee club put their hands down except Rachel and surprisingly Sam.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Finn said.

Puck and Santana quickly put their fingers down and Kurt followed suit.

"Never have I had anal sex." Sam said.

The glee club laughed at Sam's. Kurt, Brittany and Puck were the only three to put their hands down.

"Kurt, you kinky man." Tina said.

"It's the only place I can go." Kurt replied.

Most of the people laughed except Finn who felt uncomfortable with his brother mentioning his sexual activities.

As the game continued, the drinks constantly refilled and all of the cards were chosen. Puck chugged the beer the first time, Santana chugged it the second and Quinn did the third. Santana stood up and looked at all of her friends.

"We're not drunk enough. Let's do shots! Preferably body shots."

As everyone was tipsy, no one had any objections. Santana grabbed a bottle of pinnacle and a shot glass.

"I propose, that like there be some boys and girls doing this so we can all get it on." Santana said.

Brittany smiled at Santana and rolled up her shirt and Santana did a body shot of her to the delight of some of the boys. Puck took off his shirt and invited people to do body shots. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all took him up on his offer. Sam also took off his shirt and laughed as several girls and Puck, Kurt and Artie took body shots off of him. By the time, everyone was done with the body shots, no one was able to even stand straight. The only remotely sober one was Rachel, who felt awkward with the sudden sexualization of her friends. Santana raised her hand and offered a game of spin the bottle. Everyone cheered and went back to sit down at their original positions. Santana grabbed an empty wine bottle and placed it in the middle. She span the bottle and giggled. She cheered when it landed on Brittany. Brittany smiled and crawled towards Santana.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany said.

"I love you too, Britt. Forever. You're so sexy and amazing." Santana slurred out.

The two shared a kiss and the room wolf whistled them in response. Finn was next and span the bottle. He was hoping it would land on Rachel but he became disgusted when it landed on Artie.

"No way! I'm not kissing a dude!" Finn said in protest but filled with slurs.

"You have to! Rules of the game!" Tina said.

"Yeah, Finn. Pucker up." Puck said.

Finn crawled over to Artie in his chair and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away and wiping his lips. Tina couldn't help but laugh. Artie also laughed.

"Oh come on, boy. You know homedog's a good kisser! Woof!" Artie said with thunderous laughter.

Rachel was next, as she span the bottle, she was curious who it would land on. She was shocked when it landed on Quinn. She looked at Quinn, then to Finn and then back to Quinn.

"Pucker up, princess." Quinn said in a seductive manner.

Before Rachel could respond, Quinn thrusted her lips on hers, even adding her tongue. Rachel was shocked but couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. Quinn was an excellent kisser, much better than Finn. It took them several seconds to finally stop kissing to the delight of several of the gleeks.

Kurt's turn was next but he insisted on not playing since he had a boyfriend but eventually he was pressured into it. When he rolled the bottle, it landed on Sam. Sam simply smiled in response.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Sam said.

Kurt couldn't help but feel some excitement to kiss a boy as cute as Sam. He leaned over to Sam and kissed him to the excitement of several of the girls in the circle. When they pulled away, Kurt put his hands in the air and laughed.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend! Yay!" Kurt said while laughing.

Several of his friends laughed with him. Artie span the bottle and it landed on Mercedes. Mercedes simply giggled as she leaned over to kiss Artie. The two kissed each other for a while and both seemed to enjoy it, until Tina stood up and shoved Mercedes away from him.

"Don't kiss my boyfriend! He's my boyfriend! Stay away from him!" Tina shouted.

"It's just the game, woman. Calm down!" Artie shouted.

"Calm down! Why don't you calm down? You enjoyed that too much. We're dating, Artie."

Mercedes laughed as did most of her friends. Even Artie started to laugh and even Tina started to chuckle.

"Oh my god, it's so fun to shout at people!" Tina said bursting out in hysterics.

Mike span the bottle and ended up kissing Tina which brought up some of their old feelings for each other but the two didn't notice at the time. Soon, everyone had gone except for Puck. Puck rolled the bottle and it landed on Sam. Sam looked at Puck and smiled.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Puck said.

Puck grabbed Sam and smashed his lips against his. The two boys groaned as they kissed. Several seconds went by and the two boys only kissed each other more passionately. Finn felt awkward but he was the only one. Everyone else was cheering them on. Eventually, they broke away but they both stood up and quickly walked out of the room to the applause of everyone else. Brittany stood up and took off her shirt revealing her bright pink bra.

"I'm gonna sing a Ke$ha song now." Brittany said.

"Oh yeah, that'll be so hot." Santana replied.

**BRITTANY**

** I HEAR YOUR HEARBEAT**

** TO THE BEAT OF THE DRUMS**

** OH WAIT A SHAME**

** THAT YOU CAME HERE WITH SOMEONE**

Finn's heart sank as he saw that Rachel and Quinn were making out. It wasn't that his girlfriend was making out with another girl, it was that he couldn't be with her since he screwed it up.

**SO WHILE YOU'RE HERE IN MY ARMS**

** LET'S MAKE THE MOST **

** OF THE NIGHT LIKE WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

Puck and Sam disrobed entirely and started thrusting their bodies against each other. Quickly, Puck turned his back towards Sam and asked him to fuck him in the ass. Sam obliged.

**WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

** WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

** LET'S MAKE THE MOST**

** OF THE NIGHT LIKE WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

** YOUNG HUNKS TAKING SHOTS**

Both Mike and Artie took more shots and both fought each other over Tina. Tina was immensely satisfied by this and requested a threesome which both boys accepted. They left the room.

**STRIPPING DOWN TO DIRTY SOCKS**

Kurt stripped out of all of his clothes as he drank even more vodka and went upstairs to find Sam and Puck.

**IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH**

** THAT MAGIC IN YOUR PANTS**

** IS MAKING ME BLUSH**

Finn blushed as he realized he had a hard on which caused Mercedes to laugh and chant "Finny's got a big dicky."

**LOOKING FOR SOME TROUBLE TONIGHT**

** TAKE MY HAND I'LL SHOW YOU THE WILD SIDE**

** LIKE IT'S THE LAST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES**

** WE'LL KEEP DANCING TILL WE DIE**

Brittany busted out dancing which caused Santana to dance with her and kiss her all over her neck. Finn didn't bother to hide his hard on and even touched himself while watching. Mercedes laughed at him.

**I HEAR YOUR HEARTBEAT**

** TO THE BEAT OF THE DRUMS**

** OH WHAT A SHAME**

** THAT YOU CAME HERE WITH SOMEONE**

** SO WHILE YOU'RE HERE IN MY ARMS**

** LET'S MAKE THE MOST OF THE NIGHT**

** LIKE WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

** WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

** WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

** LET'S MAKE THE MOST OF THE NIGHT**

** LIKE WE'RE GONNA DIE YOUNG**

Mercedes clapped and laughed, Rachel and Quinn simply left the room still kissing each other and Brittany and Santana started stripping while Finn palmed his hard on. As the entire glee club lost itself to its sexual passion, none of them realized the pain it would cause themselves in the morning when they wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Songs:**

**-King of Anything: Performed by Rachel**

**-Do It to It: Performed by Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Artie**

**-Die Young: Performed by Brittany**


	4. Own Up

Chapter 4: Own Up

**PUCK**

** ONE STEP, TWO STEPS**

** COUNTING TILES ON THE FLOOR**

** SAM**

** THREE STEPS, FOUR STEPS,**

** GUESS THIS MEANS THAT I'M A WHORE**

** TINA**

** UH,OH, HELL NO, HOW LONG TILL I REACH THE DOOR**

** SANTANA**

** FUCK ME, MY FEET ARE SORE**

** RACHEL, QUINN, SANTANA, BRITTANY, TINA, MERCEDES**

** I'M WEARING LAST NIGHT'S DRESS **

** AND I LOOK LIKE A HOT ASS MESS**

** ALTHOUGH MY HAIR LOOKS GOOD**

** CUZ I HAVEN'T SLEPT YET**

** FINN, PUCK, SAM, KURT, ARTIE, MIKE**

** MAKE THE ELEVATOR COME A LITTLE FASTER**

** I'M PUSHING ALL THE BUTTONS**

** BUT NOTHING'S HAPPENING**

** ALL**

** PLEASE GOD DON'T LET ANYBODY SEE ME**

** PLEASE GOD, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME**

** I PROMISE, NO MORE WALKS OF SHAME**

** BRITTANY (ALL)**

** SO WALK THIS WAY (WE'RE WALKING, WE'RE WALKING)**

** WALK THIS WAY (WE'RE WALKING, WE'RE WALKING)**

** MIKE**

** LAST NIGHT'S BUBBLEGUM, NO MORE BUBBLES, NO MORE YUM**

** ARTIE**

** WHERE'D I GET THE WRISTBAND, TELL ME THERE'S NO TRAMP STAMP**

** FINN**

** ONE TWO THREE SHOOT, NO I KNOW THAT SHIT AIN'T CUTE**

** KURT**

** BUT DAMN THE MAN IT'S SURE IS FUN, TO PARTY TIL THE SUN WAKES UP**

** QUINN**

** OKAY NOW RAISE TWO HANDS IF YOU'VE EVER BEEN GUILTY**

** RACHEL**

** AND CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP IT OUF IF YOU'VE WALKED WITH ME**

** RACHEL, QUINN, SANTANA, BRITTANY, TINA, MERCEDES**

** MAKE THE ELEVATOR COME A LITTLE FASTER**

** I'M PUSHING ALL THE BUTTONS**

** BUT NOTHING'S HAPPENING**

** ALL**

** PLEASE GOD DON'T LET ANYBODY SEE ME**

** PLEASE GOD, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME**

** I PROMISE, NO MORE WALKS OF SHAME**

** BRITTANY (ALL)**

** SO WALK THIS WAY (WE'RE WALKING, WE'RE WALKING)**

** WALK THIS WAY (WE'RE WALKING, WE'RE WALKING)**

** MERCEDES**

** I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU TAKE MY KEYS, TAKE MY KEYS**

** THEY LEFT ME HERE, WITH TOO MUCH BEER**

** MY FRIENDS, THEY HUNG ME OUT TO DRY**

** IT'S NO MY FAULT AND THAT'S WHY**

** ALL **

** I'M DOING THE WALK OF SHAME**

** MAKE THE ELEVATOR COME A LITTLE FASTER**

** I'M PUSHING ALL THE BUTTONS**

** BUT NOTHING'S HAPPENINGPLEASE GOD DON'T LET ANYBODY SEE ME**

** PLEASE GOD, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME**

** I PROMISE, NO MORE WALKS OF SHAME**

** BRITTANY (ALL)**

** SO WALK THIS WAY (WE'RE WALKING, WE'RE WALKING)**

** WALK THIS WAY (WE'RE WALKING, WE'RE WALKING)**

Kurt woke up feeling groggy and irritated. As soon as he could muster enough strength to walk, he went downstairs and poured himself a glass of water.

He sat down on the counter and started drinking it. After he finished his glass, he noticed Finn sitting on the floor shirtless with an empty bottle of vodka in his left hand and a pillow in his other one. Their whole living room looked trashed.

"Finn." Kurt moaned.

Finn didn't respond. Kurt slowly walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. When he still didn't respond, Kurt took the pillow away and hit him with it.

"What? Who's dead?" Finn asked in a daze.

"No, Finn. No one's dead. Get up!" Kurt groaned.

Finn stood up.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He muttered.

"I don't know. I hardly remember, all I know is that I'm a horrible boyfriend and person."

Finn was still half-asleep and didn't realize his brother's need to be supported. He simply walked past him and sat on the counter.

"I want food." Finn said.

"Then make it yourself." Kurt snapped.

"Why? You always do it." Finn replied.

Kurt walked over to him and dropped a large book from the counter onto the floor. Finn winced at the loud noise.

"Jeez, Kurt! You know I have a hangover."

"I want you to care about my problems, Finn. That's what brothers' do." Kurt snapped.

"What? What problem?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked away for a moment and then sighed.

"I cheated on Blaine. Once, maybe twice. I kissed Sam, and then I might have had a threesome with Sam and Puck."

"What? No way, Sam and Puck aren't gay."

"That's what you tune in on."

"Well they aren't. You probably just drank too much."

"No, Finn. They were in my bed. I saw them leave."

"No way, there's no way that they're gay."

Kurt groaned.

"Again, that's all you care about? You don't care about me or my feelings, you just wanna make sure your buddies aren't gay."

Finn turned to Kurt and burped.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I'm hungover, I can barely understand all the words you're saying."

"So am I but I'm still capable of conversation."

"See even then I absorbed like twenty percent of that."

Kurt raised his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Ugh, you're impossible. I'm never telling you anything again."

Kurt turned to walk away but then had a thought and turned around.

"By the way, you kissed Artie at the party. So now you can't ever say that you've never kissed a guy before."

"Wait what? Kurt?"

Kurt simply laughed and ignored his brother's call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several hours of throwing up, Quinn was ready to face her fears and knew that only one person could help her: Santana Lopez. Soon enough, Quinn found herself at the Lopez household. Neither of her parents were home so Quinn simply walked upstairs and knocked on Santana's door. Santana answered, looking flawless as she normally did, even Quinn was impressed.

"What do you want, Fabray?"

"I wanna talk to you, woman to woman."

Santana simply shrugged and opened the door.

"What about? Are you finally going to admit that you're just gay already?" Santana said with a laugh.

Quinn looked away shyly. Santana saw her do that and caught on.

"Wait, is that seriously it?" Santana added.

"When did you know when you were gay?" Quinn asked.

Santana motioned for Quinn to sit next to her.

"I don't know, it was hard. I mean I've been with guys and it wasn't bad, but there's just something about girls, specifically Brittany. Eventually, I just lost my feelings for guys and I've been on the Ellen train and it just feels natural to me. Are you actually questioning?"

Quinn laughed.

"I think I'm past that stage. I know what I did last night. I kissed Rachel."

"I saw. I thought it was just a fun straight girl drunk thing."

"Do you know if anyone else saw?"

"No one else did. Everyone else was too drunk to notice much of anything. I'm such a heavyweight, I always notice everything."

Quinn stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside.

"Rachel doesn't remember. I texted her and asked how she was and she told me, she doesn't remember anything at all. I don't know if I should tell her what we did or how I feel."

Santana stood up and ran her hands through her hair.

"Wait, you actually like Rachel?"

Quinn turned around and nodded.

"Finn and Rachel broke up because of me. I sabotaged them. At first I thought I was doing it just because I thought Rachel deserved better but now I think I did it because I wanted her to be with me."

"Well I'm not all that surprised, I mean you drew pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, you've always hated her just a little too much and your eyes always seem to linger over her."

"They do?"

Santana nodded.

"Look, you kept my secret and I'll keep yours. I may be a bitch but I would never say a word to Berry. Although frankly, I do approve of you guys together. She may be annoying, but she is pretty cool once you get past her animal sweaters. You guys could be Faberry. It has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not gonna happen unless I talk to her."

"And will you?"

"I don't know."

Quinn sat down and put her hands on her neck, feeling defeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, The Lima Bean was jam packed with students, already stressed from their work loads. Tina was sitting in her usual booth with a mocha in her right hand. She asked Artie and Mike to meet her here to discuss what happened last night. She didn't have to wait too long for them to arrive. She saw both Mike and Artie walk in and they slowly walked over to her and sat opposite her. Both boys looked very embarrassed and it felt very awkward for Tina to see it.

"Hey guys." Tina said.

"Hi." Artie and Mike said looking away from each other.

"I just wanna talk about what happened last night."

Artie and Mike looked at each other both with panicked looks on their faces.

"I don't want to know." Mike said.

"Me either. I don't have any problem kissing a guy or anything like that but sex is different, especially with my girlfriend's ex." Artie said.

Tina looked away and blushed.

"Okay, I won't bring it up. But I just want you both to know that I won't be drinking like that again. It just completely clouded my judgment."

Artie leaned in slightly closer to Tina.

"Did you touch Mike? Presumably, you did but I want to know, did you? Drunk or not, we were dating and getting with Mike especially physically is cheating."

Tina couldn't help but guilty. She had touched Mike in that way even though she was broken up with him.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I did."

Artie sighed and then started to wheel away.

"Tina, I don't hate you or anything but if you're not over Mike, then we're not going to work out. My dad said drunk actions are just sober thoughts. I think there's some truth in that, well except for the whole me and Mike hooking up thing. I'll see you later, Tina."

Before she could stop him, Artie wheeled away. She turned to face Mike who shook his head at her.

"Tina, I'm gonna have to agree with Artie. You broke up with me but now this happened? I know you initiated it. You can't have both of us at once. You have to pick who you want."

"Mike, I'm sorry. But it's not all my fault. I didn't force either of you, you willingly did it."

"I agree, it's not all your fault, I'm not trying to blame you, it's just that you bounced from Artie to me back to Artie and now this happened and I just want to know who you wanna be with for good. I mean we're not Rachel, Finn and Quinn."

Tina snorted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just need some time to think it over."

"That's fine. That's all either of us want."

Mike left Tina alone.

Meanwhile, Puck and Sam were seated in a booth further away from the other three glee clubbers. Puck was eating his burger and Sam was simply looking away.

"Dude, I wanna talk to you about what happened." Sam said.

Puck simply used his sleeve to wipe off the excess ketchup and looked at his friend.

"What's there to discuss?"

"I mean, we fucked the living shit out of each other last night, like bane and batman or captain america and iron man."

"We don't have to be all girly and talk about our feelings. We got drunk, shit happens."

Sam shook his head.

"I just want to apologize to you about blowing you off a few weeks ago. I should've answered your question but I just got nervous."

Puck held his hand up.

"Whatever, no harm, no foul."

"No, I know that I shouldn't have left you hanging like that. I'm really sorry. Truth is, I'm not exactly sure about my sexuality. I mean, I've always been into girls but at summer camp, I dated this girl who liked it when two dudes made out. At first, I said no but she told me she would hook up with me if I did and I mean she was hot, so I said why not. I mean I'm totally cool with gay dudes, it's no big deal. So I made out with this guy and I really liked it, I mean I really liked it and so did he and we ended up having a three way."

"Shit, dude. That's quite the story."

"I've just been confused for a while and you made me nervous, that's all."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for pushing you, man. I'll let you just do your own thing but I do wanna tell you that I'm attracted to you and that if you do want to hook up or whatever, just let me know."

Sam studied Puck's body before feeling arousal within himself. He couldn't deny the idea excited him.

"I'll let you know." Sam said.

"Good. Tab's on me."

Puck winked at Sam before leaving some cash for the waitress. Sam simply looked away for a moment before wondering what he got himself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang to signify that glee had begun. All of the kids felt slightly guilty over their actions over the weekend even though they hadn't done anything wrong except for the whole underage drinking thing. Mr. Schue stood before them all along with Emma and Coach Beiste. Finn rose his hand.

"Mr. Schue, what is Miss Pilsburry and Coach Beiste doing here?" He asked.

"Probably to get you some help, man boobs." Santana replied.

Rachel laughed loudly and then flipped Finn off.

"We're here to talk to you guys." Emma said.

"It's time that the little tadpoles become frogs." Coach Beiste said.

"Oh my god, is that true?" Brittany asked.

Will clapped his hands and everyone quieted down.

"Miss Pilsburry and Coach Beiste are here to help me in helping you guys. College is coming soon for most of you and I want to meet with each of you guys to talk about college applications and where you want to go after you graduate."

Everyone became rather nervous at this suggestion.

"What if we don't know?" Puck asked.

"That's why we're here, to talk to you guys." Emma replied.

Before Will spoke, Tina raised her hand.

"Yes, Tina?"

"Mr. Schue, I really appreciate what you're doing but since this is glee, would I be able to perform? It's really important to me actually."

Will smiled at her.

"The floor is yours."

Tina stood up and looked at both Artie and Mike as she sang.

**TINA**

** WHEN I'M NERVOUS**

** I HAVE THIS THING, YEAH I TALK TOO MUCH**

** SOMETIMES I JUST CAN'T SHUT THE HELL UP**

** IT'S LIKE I NEED TO TELL SOMEONE**

** ANYONE WHO'LL LISTEN**

** AND THAT'S WHERE I SEEM TO SCREW UP**

** YEAH, I FORGET ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES**

** FOR A MINUTE THERE I LOSE MY SENSES**

** AND IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT**

** MY MOUTH STARTS GOING**

** THE WORDS START FLOWING, OH**

** BUT I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU**

** I KNOW IT'S TIME THAT I LEARNED TO**

** TREAT THE PEOPLE I LOVE**

** LIKE I WANNA BE LOVED**

** THIS IS A LESSON LEARNED**

** I HATE THAT I LET YOU DOWN**

** AND I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT IT**

** I GUESS KARMA COMES BACK AROUND**

** CUZ NOW I'M THE ONE THAT'S HURTING, YEAH**

** AND I HATE THAT I MADE YOU THINK**

** THAT THE TRUST WE HAD IS BROKEN**

** DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME**

** CAUSE NOBODY'S PERFECT, NO, NO, NO, NO**

** I'M NOT A SAINT, NO NOT AT ALL**

** BUT WHAT I DID, IT WASN'T COOL**

** AND I SWEAR THAT I'LL NEVER**

** DO THAT AGAIN TO YOU**

** I'M NOT A SAINT, NO NOT AT ALL**

** BUT WHAT I DID, IT WASN'T COOL**

** AND I SWEAR THAT I'LL NEVER**

** DO THAT AGAIN TO YOU, WOAH OH **

** I HATE THAT I LET YOU DOWN**

** AND I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT IT**

** I GUESS KARMA COMES BACK AROUND**

** CUZ NOW I'M THE ONE THAT'S HURTING, YEAH**

** AND I HATE THAT I MADE YOU THINK**

** THAT THE TRUST WE HAD IS BROKEN**

** DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T FORGIVE ME**

** CAUSE NOBODY'S PERFECT, NO, NO, NO, NO**

Tina finished her song looking at both Artie and Mike, who clapped for her and acknowledged her talent. Tina knew she would have a hard decision to make. With that, Tina sat down and Will divided each member of New Directions into thirds where they would meet with the three teachers to discuss their post-college plans. Every member was a senior and they were all excited to see where their lives would lead but they also were scared about leaving their old worlds behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his meeting with Miss Pilsburry about his desire to attend NYADA, she had informed him that he would go to an overnight winter camp where he would audition for admittance to the school with a song. Kurt was terrified but as the winter was several months away, Kurt decided to not worry too much. Instead, Kurt was worried about his boyfriend and the fact that he may have cheated on Blaine. After avoiding it for as long as possible, Kurt sent out a text to Puck asking him if he remembered what happened at the party and if Kurt actually had sex with them. Thankfully, Puck responded shortly after and told Kurt that he did not have sex with them as Puck and Sam didn't want Kurt to do something he would regret. Kurt thanked him and then decided to go to Blaine's house.

Kurt pulled up his car and walked to the front door and knocked. Blaine's mom answered. She was a sweet looking woman who was very elegant and poised. Kurt always admired her fashion sense.

"Hello, Kurt. Blaine just woke up if you would like to talk to him."

"Yes, please Mrs. Anderson."

She smiled at him and opened the door. Kurt was used to his boyfriend's wealthy home but it was still so shocking to see all of the expensive furniture, golden chandeliers and not to mention, the incredibly size of his home. As Kurt ascended the staircase, his guilt started to build inside. Kurt had kissed Sam even if he was drunk. Technically, he had cheated on his boyfriend. Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine even though he was afraid to. He trusted Blaine but at the same time, he was scared it might hurt him. Kurt opened the door and walked into Blaine's room. It was huge to say the least. He had practically anything a kid could ask for, a huge plasma flat screen, every video game console imaginable, a personal bathroom with a Jacuzzi and plenty of space for all of his other stuff. Blaine was lying in his bed, which was a king sized bed with avengers sheets. Kurt always thought it was dorky but in a cute way. Blaine stirred when he saw his boyfriend enter.

"Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt rushed over to him and gave him a hug and then pulled up a chair.

"How are you? I'm so sorry." Kurt said.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Blaine, it's not fine. You were attacked. You were unconscious."

Blaine just shot Kurt one of his classic smiles.

"I'm fine, really. It's over now. How are you? How was the party?"

Kurt turned away for a moment before looking back at him.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I should've been here. You got hurt and I just ignored you and went to some stupid party. I'm so sorry."

"Kurt, all I did was sleep. I was fine, I want you to have fun."

"Blaine, I'm just gonna say this. I kissed Sam."

Blaine chuckled.

"Was it hot?"

Kurt did a double take.

"Blaine, I cheated. You should be mad."

"Were drinks involved?"

Kurt nodded.

"Everyone got intoxicated, myself included."

"So I'll ask you again, was it hot?"

Kurt blushed.

"I mean, Sam's a pretty good kisser from what I remember. But not as good as you. I'm sorry, I won't ever get drunk again."

Blaine sat up in the bed and looked at Kurt with an expression that could only be described as pure lust.

"Have you ever been curious about other guys in glee? Like, what they would be like?"

Kurt shook his head.

"They've always rejected me so I just gave up."

"Well it's different now, I mean people are starting to come out."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's have some fun, Kurt. I mean as Drake said Yolo right? What if we have fun with some of the other guys?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine got closer to Kurt and kissed him several times on his neck. Kurt's head titled back in pure bliss. Kurt loved it when Blaine kissed him there.

"Come on baby, we'd still be together but we'd have fun with some other guys too. We could watch each other get fucked."

Kurt couldn't help but nod fervently at the suggestion. The idea wasn't so far-fetched and he was definitely turned on.

"I'll go. You need your rest. Who should we add to our little fun times?"

"Puck and Sam. I've always wanted Puck to fuck me." Blaine said.

"Always?"

"I've fantasized about it, but I'll always prefer you."

"That's better. I'll see you soon, Blaine. I love you, I hope you always remember that."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt stood up and walked away, feeling concerned that Blaine seemed to completely brush off the attack. Kurt was happy to see that Blaine was okay so he left it at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Mr. Schue assigned a group performance for some of the girls and boys. Quinn decided to have Rachel, Tina, Santana and Brittany over. All of them showed up except for Santana. When she asked Brittany where she was, Brittany informed her that Santana was out drinking at a party and that she hadn't seen her in a while as Santana had been out drinking every night that week. Quinn knew Santana wouldn't be reachable so she decided to simply practice with the other girls.

"First item of the agenda is to pick a song. Personally, I think it should be a Barbra Streisand song." Rachel said.

"You always say that." Tina said.

"That's because Barbra is a musical genius." Rachel said.

"I think we should do another Ke$ha song." Brittany said.

Quinn stood up with her hands on her hips in her classic authoritative stance.

"Ladies, we need to compromise. Something classic yet modern, something soulful but not too boring. I mean what's going on our lives? I mean isn't Mr. Schue's lesson about consequences? What did we do wrong?"

"So many things." Tina said.

"I never do anything wrong. I'm perfect." Brittany replied.

"Let's just settle this with apple. I'll put my iPod on shuffle. I have a playlist of ballads and we can just sing the first one that pops up."

"Fair enough, Rachel." Quinn said.

Rachel walked over to the iHome and bent over to grab her iPod, Quinn had to turn away in order to keep herself dry downstairs. After a few moments, the song played and all the girls smiled at the selection. They had their choice. While Tina and Brittany were practicing, Quinn was pouring everyone some water and Rachel went with her.

"That was a great way to handle the problem, Rachel." Quinn said.

"I know everyone thinks I'm impossible but I can make good decisions sometimes." Rachel replied.

"I know you can." Quinn said.

Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel and she felt like Rachel knew exactly what she was thinking even though she knew it was impossible.

"Well, we should probably practice."

"Wait, Rachel. There's something I want to tell you."

Rachel turned around and smiled. Quinn took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. After feeling pressure to speak sooner than she felt comfortable, Quinn decided against telling Rachel the truth.

"It's really nice having you here, Rachel." Quinn said half-heartedly.

"Thanks, Quinn. I'm having fun."

Rachel beamed at Quinn and then turned around to handle drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were also together planning their glee club song. Kurt and Blaine were exempt from the assignment due to Blaine's condition. This left Artie, Mike, Finn, Sam & Puck. They all went to Finn's house as Burt and Carole had gone out to dinner and a movie. As the boys entered the house, they chowed down on some food and then started playing Call of Duty. Artie kicked everyone's ass at it to the delight of himself and the burden of everyone else. Eventually, Mike told everyone they had to work. Unfortunately, there seemed to be tension coming from Sam and Puck, as the two boys wouldn't look at each other the whole time they were together. Neither of them said a word the whole time and whenever Artie or Mike tried to start conversation, they would both simply ignore them or walk away.

"Okay so it's look like we're going with another Usher song." Finn said.

"We killed it with that mash-up two years ago." Artie replied.

"Not to mention, the ladies love it." Mike said.

Artie cheered and gave Mike a high five.

"Are you guys cool with it?" Artie asked.

Sam and Puck merely shrugged from their perspective corners of the room.

"Okay, so I'm thinking Climax. It's such a cool song." Finn said.

"Totally love it!" Artie cheered.

"Come on guys, we need to practice." Mike said to Sam and Puck.

Both boys looked at the others for a while and walked over.

"I don't want to." Sam said.

"I don't want to either." Puck said.

"That's it. Something's going on with you guys. Tell us what's up." Artie said.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to sing." Puck said.

"Lies! Puck, we were friends last year for a few months and it was nice. Let's be friends again. Come on, let's talk."

"Maybe to you but no one else."

Finn and Mike both looked awkwardly at each other before walking away. Sam looked at Puck and then walked upstairs. Artie wheeled over to Puck.

"Okay, now spill." Artie said.

(*Flashback to Sam and Puck trying to have sex but Puck accidently hurts Sam as he enters him, Sam gets upset and leaves.)

"I didn't know what I was doing. I hurt him and I feel awful but I'm upset that he just left, without giving me another chance."

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys were together."

"We're not. We're just fucking."

"Did you apologize to him?"

Puck shook his head.

"Not yet. I want to but I just feel so ashamed. I mean I should know all about sex, I'm the sex shark. It's just different with guys, I mean I should have warmed up first but I just went for it."

"I'm no expert on gay fucking, but I do know that one needs to use protection and lubricant to ensure the sexual satisfaction of him and his partner."

"You sound like a pamphlet, Artie."

"It is, I'm reading one of Kurt's."

Puck turned to see where Artie was pointing. He chuckled.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I feel better now."

"I'm glad. But now I think we should practice."

"Okay."

Artie wheeled over to his iHome and played Climax.

**ARTIE **

** GOING NOWHERE FAST**

** WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX**

** ARTIE, PUCK**

** WE'RE TOGETHER NOW WE'RE UNDONE**

** WON'T COMMITT SO WE CHOSE TO**

** PUCK**

** RUN AWAY, DO WE SEPARATE**

** ARTIE, PUCK**

** DON'T WANNA GIVE IN**

** SO WE BOTH GAVE UP**

** CAN'T TAKE IT BACK**

** IT'S TOO LATE**

** WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX, CLIMAX**

** (*Switch to auditorium with boys on stage and the rest of New Directions watching)**

** FINN**

** I'VE FALLEN SOMEHOW**

** FEET OFF THE GROUND**

** LOVE IS THE CLOUD**

** THAT KEEPS RAINING DOWN**

** MIKE**

** WHERE ARE YOU NOW**

** WHEN I NEED YOU AROUND**

** I'M ON MY KNEES BUT IT SEEMS**

** FINN, MIKE, ARTIE, SAM, PUCK**

** WE'RE GOING NOWHERE FAST**

** WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX**

** WE'RE TOGETHER NOW WE'RE UNDONE**

** WON'T COMMIT SO WE CHOOSE TO RUN AWAY**

** DO WE SEPARATE**

** DON'T WANNA GIVE IN SO WE BOTH GAVE UP**

** CAN'T TAKE IT BACK, IT'S TOO LATE**

** WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX, CLIMAX**

** SAM**

** I GAVE MY BEST, IT WASN'T ENOUGH**

** YOU GET UPSET, WE ARGUE TOO MUCH**

** WE MADE A MESS OF WHAT USED TO BE LOVE**

** SO WHY DO I CARE, I CARE AT ALL, AT ALL, AT ALL**

** PUCK**

** YOU SAY IT'S BETTER IF WE LOVE EACH OTHER SEPARATELY**

** I JUST NEED YOU ONE MORE TIME**

** I CAN'T GET WHAT WE HAD OFF MY MIND**

** SAM**

** WHERE ARE YOU NOW, WHEN I NEED YOU AROUND**

** I'M ON MY KNEES BUT IT SEEMS WE'RE**

** FINN, MIKE, ARTIE, SAM, PUCK**

** WE'RE GOING NOWHERE FAST**

** WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX**

** WE'RE TOGETHER NOW WE'RE UNDONE**

** WON'T COMMIT SO WE CHOOSE TO RUN AWAY**

** DO WE SEPARATE**

** DON'T WANNA GIVE IN SO WE BOTH GAVE UP**

** CAN'T TAKE IT BACK, IT'S TOO LATE**

** WE'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX, CLIMAX**

The remaining New Directions members cheered for the boys as they took a bow and stepped off the stage.

"Excellent, number boys. Ladies, hope to see that you will come up with something as spectacular as the boys!"

The bell rang and everyone walked out into the hallway to leave class. Everyone then noticed Santana, who was visibly drunk, walking unevenly through the hallway.

"Fabray! Fabray! Oh my god, Fabray! If you change the letter r to a g, it would be Fabgay! Hahaaha Fabgay!" Santana said drunkenly.

Quinn and Brittany both rushed to her aid and brought her to the girl's bathroom. Santana's lipstick had smeared all over her face. Quinn cleaned her up while Brittany held her up straight.

"Brittany, I love you so much. You're so beautiful." Santana said.

"I know but it doesn't take drinks to see that." Brittany replied.

"Come on Santana, stand still."

"I don't wanna be still, I wanna fuck." Santana cheered loudly.

"This is dangerous. She can't be this drunk at school, if someone catches her, she'll be in so much trouble." Quinn said.

"I'll make sure nobody comes in." Brittany said.

Brittany walked over to the door as Quinn finished washing Santana's face. Quinn did a facepalm when she saw Brittany staring at the window.

"Britt, that's the window, not the door."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine, just help me see if there's any teachers outside."

Brittany looked outside and waved to Quinn that the coast was clear. She then helped carry Santana outside and into her car. They both looked at Santana concerned as she threw up outside as they drove back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck found Sam in the library the next morning and sat next to him. Sam looked away.

"Dude, we have to talk."

"Unless you have the Avengers on blu-ray, I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry, okay? We were drunk the first time we did it so it didn't even matter, I just thought I would be okay to just go in, I thought it would feel good for you after a while, I'm sorry."

Sam turned back to face him.

"I told you to stop but you didn't listen. I know it felt good for you but it hurt like hell for me. Not to mention, I never said I didn't wanna top."

"I'm sorry, okay? But did you have to leave? I would've figured out the best way to do it eventually."

"You were hurting me and you weren't stopping, of course I was gonna leave."

Puck sighed and looked down at his feet.

"All I can say is I'm sorry. If you wanna stop, I get it."

"I don't know, Puck. I'll talk to you later."

Puck stood up and left Sam alone, still feeling guilty.

As Quinn thought of how much she wanted to tell Rachel how she felt about her, she was distressed to find out that Santana was drinking again as her phone buzzed which indicated Santana was drunk texting her. She couldn't go to her as her mom had the car but she prayed she would be okay. Like Quinn, Sam was concerned but his concern was for Puck. Puck was drunk texting him naked pictures and begging him to have sex with him. Sam felt uncomfortable with the texts but he kept the pictures to himself. As the night went on, Quinn's thoughts changed to Rachel and how her feelings for her had strengthened over just a few short weeks. Taking a page out off Rachel's playbook, Quinn decided to sing the first song that played on her iPod.

**QUINN**

** ONE LOOK AND I'M DONE**

** ONE GLANCE FROM YOUR EYES**

** AND I'M CAPTIVATED**

** THE TASTE OF YOUR SKIN**

** THE WARMTH OF YOUR HUNGRY LIPS**

** HAS ME SO TAKEN AND I**

** LOVE THE WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME DANCE**

** FROM MILES AWAY**

** WHEN I'M WITH YOU, I'M SO SEDATED**

** I'M CAPTIVATED BY YOU**

** (*Switch to the auditorium with everyone watching Quinn sing.)**

** OH, I'LL NEVER STOP BELIEVING**

** IN THIS CRAZY LOVE WE'RE LEADING**

** OH, SUGAR HOLD ME CLOSER**

** MAKE ME SWEETER**

** I NEED YA, I LOVE YOU**

** SO, PLEASE SHOW ME THAT SMILE**

** MAKE ME LAUGH FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE**

** THEN BREATHE ME ONE BREATH**

** I ONLY NEED ONE TO FILL THE EMPTINESS**

** AND I LOVE THE WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME DANCE**

** FROM MILES AWAY, IT'S BEEN SO LONG**

** BUT NOW I'VE WAITED AND I'M CAPTIVATED BY YOU**

The club clapped for her as Quinn walked behind her to rejoin Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Tina.

**RACHEL**

** LOVE CAN BE A MANY SPLENDORED THING**

** CAN'T DENY THE JOY IT BRINGS**

** A DOZEN ROSES, DIAMOND RINGS**

** DREAMS FOR SALES AND FAIRY TALES**

** TINA**

** IT'LL MAKE YOU HEAR A SYMPHONY**

** AND YOU JUST WANT THE WORLD TO SEE**

** BUT LIKE A DRUG THAT MAKES YOU BLIND**

** IT'LL FOOL YA EVERY TIME **

**(*Tina is talking to Artie and Mike and tells them that she has decided to date neither of them*) **

** GIRLS**

** THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS**

** QUINN**

** IT CAN TEAR YOU UP INSIDE**

** MAKE YOUR HEART BELIEVE A LIE**

** IT'S STRONGER THAN YOUR PRIDE**

**(*Quinn looks at Rachel, still wishing she could tell her the truth*)**

** GIRLS**

** THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS **

** TINA**

** IT DOESN'T CARE HOW FAST YOU FALL**

** AND YOU CAN'T REFUSE THE CALL**

** SEE, YOU GOT NO SAY AT ALL **

** SANTANA**

** EVERYTIME I TURN AROUND**

** I THINK I'VE GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT**

** TINA**

** MY HEART KEEPS CALLIN' AND I KEEP FALLIN'**

** OVER AND OVER AGAIN**

** RACHEL**

** THIS SAD STORY ALWAYS ENDS THE SAME**

** ME STANDIN' IN THE POURIN' RAIN**

** QUINN**

** IT SEEMS NO MATTER WHAT I DO**

** IT TEARS MY HEART IN TWO**

** GIRLS**

** THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS**

** BRITTANY**

** THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE, YEAH**

** GIRLS**

** IT CAN TEAR YOU UP INSIDE**

** RACHEL**

** IT CAN TEAR YOU UP INSIDE**

** GIRLS**

** MAKE YOUR HEART BELIEVE A LIE**

** QUINN**

** MAKE YOUR HEART BELIEVE A LIE**

** GIRLS**

** IT'S STRONGER THAN YOUR PRIDE**

** THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS**

** TINA**

** IT'S IN YOUR HEART, IT'S IN YOUR SOUL**

** GIRLS**

** DOESN'T CARE HOW FAST YOU FALL**

** SANTANA**

** YOU WON'T GET NO CONTROL**

** GIRLS**

** AND YOU CAN'T REFUSE THE CALL**

** BRITTANY**

** SEE, YOU GOT NO SAY AT ALL**

** GIRLS**

** THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS**

** IT CAN TEAR YOU UP INSIDE**

** MAKE YOUR HEART BELIEVE A LIE**

The glee club cheered as the ladies took a bow ending the week's assignment.

**SONGS:**

**-WALK OF SHAME BY P!NK: PERFORMED BY NEW DIRECTIONS**

**-NOBODY'S PERFECT BY JESSIE J: PERFORMED BY TINA**

**-CLIMAX BY USHER: PERFORMED BY ARTIE, PUCK, FINN, MIKE & SAM**

**-CAPTIVATED BY LADY GAGA: PERFORMED BY QUINN**

**-THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE IS BY KELLY CLARKSON: PERFORMED BY RACHEL, TINA, QUINN, SANTANA & BRITTANY**


	5. Ready, Set, Go

Chapter 5: Ready, Set, Go

Rachel was practicing in the auditorium as usual. She knew she had to practice extra hard if she wanted to get the solo for Sectionals. She was surprised to see Quinn walk in the auditorium.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I figured you'd be in here practicing. I wanted to listen." Quinn replied.

Rachel blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Quinn. I appreciate your clear understanding of pure talent but I'm just sort of fooling around now."

"You never fool around when it comes to singing. Tell me, what have you been practicing?"

"A song by Madonna. I know it's old but it's classic and I can totally relate to it especially after everything that happened with Finn."

Quinn stood up on stage and walked over to Rachel and smiled at her.

"You deserve better, I know you'll find someone."

"Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes lingered on Rachel for longer than normal and Quinn couldn't help but picture what it would be like for her to kiss Rachel and for her to hold her in her arms. Quinn looked away, trying to block that image out of her head.

"Why don't you sing the song? Sometimes it's good to get your feelings out even if it hurts and even if you haven't had the chance to tell him off, it's good just to sing."

"You're right. Prepare to be amazed." Rachel said with a giggle.

Quinn beamed at Rachel and sat back down in the chairs. As usual, Brad magically appeared and began playing the song.

**RACHEL**

** TAKE A BOW, THE NIGHT IS OVER**

** THIS MASQUERADE IS GETTING OLDER**

** LIGHTS ARE LOW, THE CURTAINS DOWN**

** THERE'S NO ONE HERE**

** SAY YOUR LINES BUT DO YOU FEEL THEM**

** DO YOU MEAN WHAT YOU SAY WHEN **

** THERE'S NO ONE AROUND**

** WATCHING YOU, WATCHING ME, ONE LONELY STAR**

** I'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU**

** I GUESS YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN IT'S TRUE**

** YOU TOOK MY LOVE FOR GRANTED, WHY OH WHY**

** THIS SHOW IS OVER, SAY GOODBYE**

** SAY GOODBYE, SAY GOODBYE **

** (*Switch to Quinn alone on stage*) **

** QUINN**

** ALL THE WORLD IS A STAGE**

** AND EVERYONE HAS TEHIR PART**

** BUT HOW WAS I TO KNOW**

** WHICH WAY THE STORY'D GO**

** HOW WAS I TO KNOW **

** YOU'D BREAK, YOU'D BREAK MY HEART**

** (*Switch back to Rachel on stage*)**

** RACHEL**

** I'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU**

** GUESS YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN**

** YOU TOOK MY LOVE FOR GRANTED, WHY OH WHY**

** THE SHOW IS OVER, SAY GOODBYE **

** SAY GOODBYE, SAY GOODBYE, SAY GOODBYE**

Quinn clapped for Rachel and Rachel beamed and took a bow.

"That's a good song. You sounded great as always."

"How long did it take for you to get over Finn when you guys broke up?"

Quinn laughed.

"Well, not long. I slept with Puck. Finn was a horrible kisser and you know about his premature ejaculation thing. What I did was horrible, I'm not denying it but Finn was no angel either. I mean, he cheated on me several times, it wasn't like I was the only one. I was upset for a bit, I mean he was my first love but I just took my time and got over it and that's what you need too."

"Thanks, Quinn. You've been such a good friend lately. I really appreciate it."

Rachel gave Quinn a big hug and Quinn felt herself melting in Rachel's arms. Rachel pulled away too soon and then waved at her, leaving Quinn alone. Quinn turned around quickly when she heard clapping. Santana slowly walked through the auditorium and on stage.

"Excellent, work Fabray. Keep her right where you want her." Santana said.

"Shut it, Santana! I told you not to tell anyone."

"Relax, she's not here. I didn't tell anyone, although I think you should tell her."

Quinn laughed.

"She's straight, Santana. I mean she's still upset about Finn."

"Why? Your boobs are way better than his." Santana said.

Quinn turned away and started to pack up her bag.

"Look, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean if she says no, it's no big deal but I just don't wanna hurt our friendship. I mean I do care about her and I regret being such a bitch to her two years ago."

Santana walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You never know unless you ask. Speaking as your best friend, I want this for you. I don't know if Rachel's a lez or curious for the tatas but you never know unless you give it a shot."

"You're right."

"Well, duh. I'm always right."

"Santana, now that we're alone, there's something that I want to talk to you about as well."

Santana turned around, her expression changing from a smirk to a puzzled look.

"What about?"

"Your drinking."

Santana rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"It's no big deal. Everyone drinks under 21."

"No, Santana. I don't care about the law. I care about you. You've been drinking a lot lately. You hardly spend any time with Britt, your grades suck, I saw what you got on your math test, and I've had to pick you up and sneak you home almost three times a week for the past three weeks."

"And Auntie Tana loves her Quinnie."

"Not the point, Santana. I think you're drinking too much and I think you need to see someone."

Santana scowled and then walked up closer to Quinn, looking angrily at her.

"If you force me to get help against my will, then I'll tell Rachel how you feel about her."

"You wouldn't do that. You promised."

"And I'll keep it a secret if you butt out of my life."

"Fine, but I'm not picking you up anymore. Find your own ride."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Both girls stormed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

As the glee club assembled, Mr. Schue smiled at everyone and began his usual pep speechers!

"Glee clubbers! Now is the time to start thinking about Sectionals. I'm sure some of us already have but for the rest of you, I really challenge you to think about songs you would like to perform. The theme is Anything Goes! So anything goes! As long as there's not any swearing, of course."

"Damnit all to hell!" Puck snapped.

"Now, I know it's a busy year for all you seniors but to be able to graduate with a nationals title should be incentive for you guys to work hard. So let's get to it!" Will said, hoping for a cheer.

There were a few claps and awkward cheers for some of the New Directions but most of them looked bored.

"Mr. Schue, let's be real here. We all know you're just going to give some solo to Rachel, a duet with Rachel and Finn and then a group number where Rachel sings lead. It's what you do every time. Don't act like we all have an even chance." Mercedes said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mercedes. I feel like I never –" Tina started to say.

"Tina, this is about Mercedes." Mr. Schue interrupted.

Tina sat with her arms crossed. Mercedes stood up.

"Look, Rachel's amazing, I don't deny it but so am I, and so are a lot of people in Glee. It's my senior year and I want to shine and I want my friends to shine. I want a solo for Sectionals."

"Everyone will have a fair chance, Mercedes. Thank you for bringing that to me attention. We will have an audition for the solo spot at Sectionals next practice. But here's a twist, everyone has to perform a song from the 80's. This week is 80's week."

Santana rolled her eyes as Mercedes beamed and sat down next to a mortified Rachel.

"Alright, guys. Now start practicing and come prepared with songs for next practice."

The bell rang and everyone left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sam was at his locker, looking at himself in the mirror when Puck approached him.

"Dude, we need to talk."

"I said I'll talk to you later."

Puck closed Sam's locker door so he could see his face.

"It's later now. Come on, I want to seriously talk about this. I really am sorry for hurting you, I didn't know what I was doing, okay? I'm not an expert on man sex," Puck then leaned in to Sam and seductively winked at him. "But with some practice I know I can nail it."

Sam picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Look, it was fun and all but let's be real. We don't know what we're doing. We can go online and all that but we need some real help on how to relax and go slow and all that."

Sam and Puck both heard Blaine clear his throat. They immediately gave him a hug and told him how happy they were to see him again. Blaine smiled back at them.

"You guys are sweet. Thanks. I'm really doing just fine. I couldn't help but overhear your problem."

"Puck and I tried-well you know. I was bottom and it really hurt. Any advice? I mean a guy like you must have fucked a bunch of dudes."

Blaine chuckled.

"A few in my day, mostly just the same dude though. I'm a power bottom specifically. It's normal for it to hurt when you begin, but with more experience, it feels really good, incredible even. The key for you is to just relax and for you top to go slow at first. Your body will resist for a little while but will eventually open up and enjoy the stimulation."

"Thanks, Blaine. I'll try that." Sam said.

Blaine smirked.

"Actually, Kurt and I had a proposition for you boys."

Puck looked at Blaine with an interested look on his face.

"What's that?"

Blaine smirked once more and leaned closer to the boy's ears.

"How would you say to a little two on two play, if you know what I mean? Kurt and I are curious and we want to explore other men's bodies. If you're interested, give me a text."

Both Puck and Sam were stunned as Blaine simply winked and walked away, making sure to give both boys a nice view of his ass when he did so.

"Damn, Anderson is one kinky motherfucker." Puck said.

"It's always the cute and polite ones. They're always the ones with the weird kinks."

"Do you wanna?" Puck asked.

"I mean, Blaine's a good looking guy and so is Kurt. Plus, they have experience. They could help us during it. It could help make it more enjoyable."

"Alright, I'll text Blaine. This sounds kinda hot."

Sam considered kissing Puck but pulled away when he saw someone enter the hallway. This was his secret he didn't want anyone to know about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Tina was feeling pretty horrible lately. Instead of having a boyfriend, she decided to be single instead. She wanted to take time to figure out what she wanted as she couldn't decide her true feelings at the present times. Although Tina knew she didn't need any man to complete her, it's still lonely being single. She also felt bad about what happened with Karofsky. She wanted to report what he did but at the same time, she didn't want to be insensitive to Kurt or Blaine. Still, the fact that he just hit her didn't sit well with her. Tina was about to ready to leave her class when she saw Kurt walk in and walk towards her.

"Tina. We need to talk." Kurt said.

"What's up, Kurt?" Tina asked.

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"About what happened with you and me and Karofsky. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Tina smiled.

"It's okay, Kurt. I was happy too. I mean I love you guys and I love your love for each other. I'm sorry that not everyone in the world can appreciate that yet."

"Thanks, Tina. You were so brave and it's so amazing to know that I have such a strong friend like you. I just want to know if you want to talk to Figgins with me about what happened. Blaine won't go with me and I figured someone who went through it would offer a good second voice."

"Sure, Kurt. Why didn't Blaine want to go? I mean, he was the main victim."

Kurt stood up and paced around the classroom.

"I don't know. Every time I try to talk to him about it, he just completely shuts me down. I don't want to trigger him but at the same time, I want to make sure he is dealing with his emotions in a healthy way."

Tina shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I honestly can't relate to him in that way. All I can say is just don't force him to talk when he's not ready. I think he'll open up when he wants to talk but for now you should just let him be but let him know you'll always be there."

"Yeah, you're right. But I still want to tell Figgins and get Karofsky expelled. I want Blaine to be as safe as possible."

Tina nodded.

"I agree. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Finn couldn't comprehend what was happening. His friends weren't into dudes. No way, that wasn't true. Sam and Puck were straight. Only super gay guys like Blaine and Kurt were into guys, Sam and Puck were normal, they had to be straight. Finn wanted to know the truth once and for all. When football practice ended, he caught up with Sam and Puck.

"Dudes, we need to talk." Finn said.

"What's up?" Puck asked.

Finn looked around to make sure no one was around before he started talking.

"You guys aren't gay, right? I mean, it's just a rumor, right?" Finn asked.

"What rumor?" Sam asked defensively.

"Oh, it's not a rumor. I just heard it from Kurt." Finn replied.

"I told him not to say anything." Puck said.

"I mean we were kinda obvious at the party, dude. I'm sure most people know by now." Sam replied.

"Wait, you guys aren't serious." Finn said sternly.

Puck and Sam both sighed.

"We're not gay, we're bi. Yes, we're both serious. It's no big deal." Puck said.

Puck and Sam started to pack up their stuff dismissing Finn's looks of paranoia.

"What? Dudes, come on. You're not gay. You're not like Kurt."

"Finn, we're bi. And Kurt is who he is, it's independent of the fact he likes fucking dudes." Puck said.

Sam snorted and Finn covered his ears completely grossed out.

"Look, what's the problem here, Finn? Why did you want to talk to us? We don't wanna announce it but we feel pretty comfortable." Sam said.

Finn turned away from them for a moment and then looked back at them.

"Dudes aren't bi. You guys aren't bi. I don't even know why you think you are. You're both straight."

Puck shook his head.

"Finn, get it through your head. I like guys and girls, okay? It's no big deal."

"Same for me." Sam added.

Finn got visibly angry and irritated.

"If you guys don't go back to being just straight, then we're not friends anymore."

Finn looked at them both angrily and stared them down as he turned on his heel and left-well almost left for he ended up walking right into the door causing both Sam and Puck to laugh. Finn turned to both of them and shouted homophobic slurs at them and left the locker room causing both Sam and Puck to be hurt and angry at his words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Tina and Kurt walked into Figgins office determined to get Karofsky expelled once and for all. As they walked in, they saw Sue yelling at Figgins for something involving a picture of her in a porno magazine. When Sue saw the kids, she mentioned something about asian homosexuality and then left the room.

"What can I do for you children?" Figgins asked in his dull monotone.

Kurt and Tina both sat down on the chairs opposite him and Kurt started talking.

"A few weeks ago, Blaine was attacked by Karofsky and Azimio in the hallway. Tina and I tried to break up the fight but we were both assaulted. Blaine had to miss a few days of school to heal and he was scarred emotionally. I want Karofsky and Azimio to be expelled for their violence against my boyfriend and my friend. Hitting anyone is completely unacceptable."

Tina squeezed Kurt's hand to give him some reassurance. Figgins snorted and then leaned in slightly closer.

"Do you have any proof that these allegations are true?" He asked.

"I have a witness, two actually." Kurt replied.

Tina nodded.

"He's telling the absolute truth, sir." Tina confirmed.

Figgins simply had a glazed look in his eye and a general lack of

disinterest.

"Well, I suppose I can contact the boys and issue them a warning."

Kurt stood up.

"A warning? Principal Figgins, he attacked us. He hit us. That's a clear violation of our school's policy. And you propose a warning?"

"Mr. Hummel, there isn't much I can do without proof."

"Aren't there cameras in the hallways?" Tina suggested.

Figgins paused for a moment and then nodded. He called a woman in who looked generally angry at life. He motioned for her to pull up the security footage on his computer. She did so quickly and then left but not before letting out a long fart. Kurt and Tina both winced. Figgins

simply ignored it. As Figgins saw the camera footage, he relented.

"Okay, this is clear proof that Azimio and Karofsky have hit you.

Miss Cohen-Chang, you have the right to get them expelled for their actions against you."

"What about me?" Kurt asked.

"Violence against women is a federal offense. Tina was harmed violently so she may make a formal accusation against them which will likely lead to them being expelled."

Tina stood up.

"But what about Kurt? I mean they attacked him too and Blaine as well."

"The rule doesn't apply to male students."

"So you're saying that violence against men doesn't also deserve serious consequences?" Tina asked angrily.

"Women are fragile and need to be protected."

"That's a stereotype." Tina said.

"Yes, yes it is." Figgins replied.

Tina looked at Kurt who simply nodded to her in response.

"I'll file the claim against them. I want them out of this school. Even if you don't care about the main purpose of the attack, it's still better to have this school safe for everyone." Tina said.

"Very well. I'll write it up for you. You can expect to hear from me in the coming week."

Tina and Kurt both left the office and walked with each other to their next class.

"I'm sorry. That was really sexist." Tina said.

"It's alright. I guess people don't care too much about violence against gay men." Kurt replied.

"Some people do. McKinley just doesn't see outside the gender binary."

"Very impressive vocabulary, Tina."

"Thanks. I learned it in my gender studies class. I really like it."

"Sounds great. Well thanks anyway for making the report. We have proof, nothing can go wrong."

"I agree, we'll get those jerks out of this school."

Kurt and Tina then walked into their class feeling empowered at their defeat of the homophobic jocks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sam and Puck went to Glee early so they could have a safe place to talk.

"I can't get over what happened with Finn." Sam said.

"Me either. I didn't think he would be like that." Puck replied.

"Well I'm not changing for him. I do like the guy but I'm not changing. I've thought about it all day today and I don't know, maybe we don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I mean, most of the glee club is gay anyway." Sam said.

Puck looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe we could come out. But I don't wanna rush it. Plus, if we're still doing this thing with Blaine and Kurt, I don't want people in Glee to know that too. I mean it's hotter when it's a secret and it's kinda embarrassing the sex shark needs help."

Sam chuckled.

"I agree. We will but when we're ready."

Puck sighed.

"It still hurts we have to loose Finn though, I mean it's his loss but it's still kinda sad."

Sam picked up a guitar from the ground and handed it to Puck.

"We're in glee, aren't we? Let's sing about it."

"That will never stop being corny." Puck said.

"Definitely not."

Puck started playing and Sam smiled when he recognized the song. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

**SAM **

** WE BOTH LIE SILENTLY STILL **

** IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT**

** ALTHOUGH WE BOTH LIE CLOSE TOGETHER**

** WE FEEL MILES APART INSIDE**

** WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID OR SOMETHING I DID**

** DID MY WORDS NOT COME OUT RIGHT**

** THOUGH I TRIED NOT TO HURT YOU**

** THOUGH I TRIED BUT I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY SAY**

** PUCK**

** EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN**

** JUST LIKE EVERY NIGHT HAS ITS DAWN**

** JUST LIKE EVERY COWBOY SINGS HIS SAD, SAD SONG**

** EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN, YEAH IT DOES**

**(*The glee club files in and cheers the boys on. Artie wheels over to Puck and sings with him.)**

** ARTIE, PUCK**

** THOUGH IT'S BEEN A WHILE NOW**

** I CAN STILL FEEL SO MUCH PAIN**

** LIKE A KNIFE THAT CUTS YOU**

** THE WOUND HEALS BUT THE SCAR**

** THAT SCAR REMAINS**

** ARTIE, PUCK, SAM**

** I KNOW I COULD HAVE SAVED A LOVE THAT NIGHT**

** IF I'D KNOWN WHAT TO SAY**

** INSTEAD OF MAKIN' LOVE, WE BOTH**

** MADE OUR SEPARATE WAYS**

** SAM, PUCK**

** AND NOW I HEAR YOU FOUND SOMEBODY NEW**

** AND THAT I NEVER MEANT THAT MUCH TO YOU**

** ARTIE**

** TO HEAR THAT TEARS ME UP INSIDE**

** SAM, PUCK**

** AND TO SEE YOU CUTS ME LIKE A KNIFE, I GUESS**

** ARTIE, SAM, PUCK**

** EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN**

** JUST LIKE EVERY NIGHT HAS ITS DAWN**

** JUST LIKE EVERY COWBOY SINGS HIS SAD, SAD SONG**

** EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN**

Everyone clapped for the boys as they all joined the rest of their glee classmates at the back of the room. Mr. Schue stood in the front.

"That was excellent, guys! Keeping up the theme and sounding so great! I'm glad to hear the passion in your voices."

Santana rose her hand and Mr. Schue called on her.

"Mr. Schue, remember when Tina and I were friends for a week last year? Well we are friends again this week and we both worked on a song together. We thought about doing a duet at Sectionals between two feisty minority bitches."

Tina simply blushed. Mr. Schue called them on up. Both girls stood in front of their classmates.

**TINA**

** SILLY OF ME TO THINK THAT I**

** COULD EVER HAVE YOU FOR MY GUY**

** HOW I LOVE YOU**

** HOW I WANT YOU**

** SANTANA**

** SILLY OF ME TO THINK THAT YOU**

** COULD EVER REALLY WANT ME TOO**

** HOW I LOVE YOU**

** TINA, SANTANA**

** YOU'RE JUST A LOVER OUT TO SCORE**

** I KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR MORE**

** WHAT COULD IT BE IN YOU I SEE**

** WHAT COULD IT BE**

** OH, LOVE, OH, LOVE**

** STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME**

** OH, LOVE, OH LOVE**

** STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME**

** TINA**

** SILLY OF ME TO GO AROUND**

** AND BRAG ABOUT THE LOVE I'VE FOUND**

** I SAY YOU'RE THE BEST**

** WELL I CAN'T TELL THE REST**

** SANTANA**

** AND FOOLISH OF ME TO TELL THEM ALL**

** THAT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY YOU CALL**

** WHEN YOU COULD CARE LESS**

** YOU'RE JUST A **

** TINA, SANTANA**

** LOVER OUT TO SCORE**

** AND I KNOW THAT I SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR MORE**

** WHAT COULD IT BE IN YOU I SEE**

** WHAT COULD IT BE**

** SANTANA**

** OH LOVE**

** TINA**

** OH LOVE**

** SANTANA**

** STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME**

** TINA**

** OH LOVE**

** SANTANA**

** OH LOVE**

** TINA**

** STOP MAKING A FOOL OF ME**

** SANTANA, TINA**

** OH, OH, SILLY**

** OH, OH, LA, LA, LA**

** SILLY**

Everyone in glee club cheered and Santana and Tina both smiled and sat back down. Santana felt herself connect to the song even if she wasn't currently single as she couldn't help but remember the times she would feel stupid for going after a girl who only wanted her for her body. Tina felt silly for trying to reunite with Artie when she still had feelings for Mike. Mr. Schue stood back up and praised the girls for their song and then dismissed the glee club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

As Rachel walked back to her car to leave for the day, she noticed Mercedes looking pretty sad in her car. Rachel walked over to her.

"Mercedes? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Mercedes said unconvincingly.

Rachel didn't believe her and sat in the passenger seat of her car.

"I really thought we bonded last year when Kurt left and I still want us to be friends."

Mercedes looked at her with a mixture of emotions written over her face.

"I don't know. I just-I really want a boyfriend. I mean, it feels like everyone else has one and I'm the only one that doesn't."

"Mercedes, I don't have one."

"You did. At least you know that you're good enough to be loved. I don't know that."

Rachel felt for Mercedes.

"You are good enough to be loved. Of course you are and I'm sure you'll meet someone."

Mercedes shook her head.

"Look at me, I'm fat and don't pretend that it's not true. I know I am. Not to mention, I'm black. Most white guys only like white girls. I'm never gonna meet someone. And I just want to feel loved and when I sing a solo, I feel like that. I feel wanted and needed. I want the sectionals solo, Rachel. I want people to hear me sing and fall in love with who I am as a person."

Rachel looked at Mercedes for a moment before nodding.

"It's yours. I won't fight you for it. I'm sorry. I'm really trying to be better about sharing the spotlight but I guess I need to work harder on being more of a team player. I would like a solo on one of the competitions but I can wait. I've had plenty opportunities already to sing this year and you haven't had too many."

Mercedes smiled at Rachel.

"You know you're a good person, Rachel."

Rachel smiled.

"I try to be. So what song are you going to sing?"

Mercedes smiled.

"Only a song by the legendary Patti LaBelle. One of my favorite singers of all time."

"Oh, she's amazing. I'm sure you'll kill whatever song you sing. Good luck!"

Rachel smiled at her friend again and then left the car feeling good about herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Mercedes stood in front of the glee club feeling nervous to sing but Rachel smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up and it helped her feel more confident. As the music started, Mercedes lost herself in the lyrics, focusing on the meaning of the song and what it meant to her through everything she's been through.

**MERCEDES**

** WISH I WAS YOUR CHILD**

** HOLD ME IN YOUR HEART**

** WE COULD LOVE SO FREE**

** AND NO, WE'D NEVER PART**

** BUT I'M NOT CHILD**

** AND WISHES ARE**

** JUST CHILD'S PLAY, MY LOVE**

** NOW I'LL NEVER BE AFRAID**

** OF WHO I AM**

** AND WHO I'M NOT, COME WHAT MAY**

** OH I'M NO FOOL**

** SHINING IN YOUR EYES**

** OF THE ABOVE STARS, MY LOVE**

** NO, WE'LL NEVER BE AFRAID**

** OF WHO WE ARE**

** AND WHO WE'RE NOT**

** COME WHAT MAY**

** WISH I WAS YOUR CHILD**

** WISH I WAS A BIRD**

** WISH I WAS A CHILD **

Rachel gave Mercedes a standing ovation and Mercedes beamed at the loud applause she received for the song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Blaine sauntered up to Puck and Sam when he saw them in the hallway.

"Have you guys decided?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't text you. We're in." Puck replied.

Blaine smiled.

"Excellent. We'll contact you with what exactly we're gonna do to you boys."

Puck and Sam widened their eyes and Blaine simply licked his lips and left the boys alone.

"As I said, kinky son of a bitch." Puck said.

"I think it'll be fun. I mean we're only young once, right?"

"Please don't turn into Drake please."

Sam laughed. Sam stopped laughing suddenly when he saw Finn shoot angry daggers at him and Puck. Finn continued to walk by with his football jock friends and ignored his two previous best friends. He then preceded to fall into a trash can after he passed the boys.

"So, I guess it's true then. Finn hates us for liking guys." Puck said.

"Yeah, I guess we can just live it. We have our friends who love us for who we are. That's good enough for me." Sam replied.

"Me too." Puck said.

They then left the school together holding hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Quinn found Rachel in the auditorium practicing her singing again. She walked up to her and smiled.

"Mercedes told me what you said to her. That was really sweet of you."

"It was the right thing to do. Mercedes was incredible today. It's the best for the team. I want her to have the solo."

Quinn nodded and then walked around for a while before turning back to her.

"For the record, I'm sure whatever 80's song you had prepared would've been amazing."

"Well, I was already to sing it but I guess I'll never get the chance."

"I'm sure you can sing it at another practice or maybe for sectionals? We'll definitely want you for another Rachel Berry solo sometime soon."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, Quinn. You always know what to say."

Rachel hugged Quinn and Quinn felt her insides squirm. Quinn was dying to tell Rachel about the party. As she took a deep breath to begin talking to her, Rachel quickly said goodbye to Quinn as she had to go as her fathers were outside waiting for her. As Rachel left, Quinn felt a part of her leave with the brunette. Quinn stood on center stage and imagined an audience listening to her sing. She took a deep breath and began.

**QUINN**

** I MUST HAVE REHEARSED MY LINES**

** A THOUSAND TIMES**

** UNTIL I HAD THEM MEMORIZED**

** BUT WHEN I GET UP THE NERVE**

** TO TELL YOU THE WORDS**

** JUST NEVER SEEM TO COME OUT RIGHT**

** IF ONLY YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I DO**

** I DO LOVE YOU, IF ONLY YOU KNEW**

** HOW MUCH I DO, I DO NEED YOU**

** NO, YOU DON'T EVEN SUSPECT**

** COULD PROBABLY CARE LESS**

** ABOUT THE CHANGES I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH**

** OH, IF, IF YOU DON'T KNOW**

** I SAY YOU DON'T KNOW**

** HOW MUCH I NEED YOU SUGAR**

** IF ONLY YOU KNEW**

** HOW MUCH I DO**

** I SAY YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU**

** AND I'M SO FOND OF YOU**

** I LOVE YOU BABY **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Songs:

-Take a Bow, by Madonna: Performed by Rachel & Quinn

-Every Rose Has Its Thorn, by Poison: Performed by Sam, Puck & Artie

-Silly, by Deniece Williams: Performed by Tina & Santana

-Come What May, by Patti Labelle: Performed by Mercedes

-If Only You Knew, by Patti Labelle: Performed by Quinn


	6. Everything Changes

**Chapter 6: Everything Changes**

(*Trigger Warning for Sensitive Topics*)

The obnoxious ringtone that her sister put on her phone was ringing. Quinn was beyond tired and hated the ringtone. She looked at her phone to see who was calling her and found out that it was Santana.

"What do you want, Santana? It's two in the morning." Quinn angrily whispered.

"Quinnie, quinine! I needz you to picks me up." Santana slurred.

"No, I'm not picking you up. Remember I told you I wouldn't." Quinn said.

"Oh come on, Quinnie please."

"Santana, you've been drinking too much. You need to stop."

"Just help me please." Santana slurred out.

Quinn groaned.

"Fine, but this is the last time, I mean it."

"You're the bestest, Fabgay, I mean Fabray."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a party at Puck's."

"I'll be there in twenty. Just sit down and don't move until I get there, got it?"

"Okay, Quinnie. Love you lots."

Quinn hung up the phone and made sure not to wake her mother before walking downstairs and taking her car.

When she arrived at the party, it was practically deserted. She saw a few people passed out in various locations but didn't see Puck. She found Santana lying on the sofa. Her make-up was smudged and her hair looked awful.

"Come on, Santana. I'm here."

Santana started crying as Quinn helped her stand up.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. So sorry. I love you. You're my best friend."

Quinn could barely hear what Santana was saying so she ignored it and helped her walk outside to her car. She rolled down the window so Santana could puke if she needed to. Quinn drove back to Santana's house and sneaked her up into her bedroom. Santana fell right into bed.

"Okay, now I promise this is the last time, I'm gonna do this. You've been drinking way too much, Santana. You need to stop." Quinn said.

Santana was crying even more.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so sad. Everyone hates me cuz I like girls including me and I feel so alone, like nobody understands me."

Quinn sat down on the bed. Santana pulled out her cell phone and accidentally called Rachel unbeknownst to both girls.

"Santana, you're not the only girl who likes girls. I told you that I do. I feel alone too but drinking isn't going to make your pain go away, it just makes it worse. You really need to get help."

"I'm fine," Santana said unconvincingly. "I don't need any help."

"You've drank every night this week. You've been doing horrible on all your tests, you haven't done any work. Brittany is miserable."

"Britt loves me." Santana said.

"Yes, she does but not like this. If you keep this up, you're going to lose her and me and the people at Glee."

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand.

"No, please don't go. I'll stop, please don't go."

"I love you, Santana but this is exhausting. I'm tired, it's almost three in the morning, I have school tomorrow, I can't keep doing this. I don't wanna keep sneaking you in your room, I have to get my sleep."

"Okay, Quinn. I'm all set. But before you go, can I ask you, did you tell Rachel about how you loveee her?"

"No, Santana. I'm not going to tell her."

"Why not? You guys would be so cute."

"Santana, I'm not telling her. I don't have a chance, I'm giving up."

"Oh, don't give up, Quinn. Don't give-"

Santana then went right to sleep. Quinn pulled the sheets over her and then walked out. From the other phone line, Rachel dropped the phone in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kurt had also been at Puck's party. He and Blaine were fooling around with Sam and Puck upstairs. Kurt realized that he was just about to break curfew so he said goodbye to his friends. He knew he was too drunk to drive so he decided to walk home. His house was only a few blocks away from Puck's. Along the way, Kurt suddenly felt paranoid. As if something bad might happen but he shrug the thought of as simply paranoia. All of the sudden he felt himself being shoved to the ground. He looked up and saw Karofsky with a glazed look in his eye.

"David, get off of me!" Kurt shouted.

"I've wanted you for so long, Kurt. I'm not gonna wait for you to say yes."

Kurt tried to break away but Karofsky was stronger. Kurt tried to scream for help but no one heard him. Kurt tried to fight as hard as he could but it was no match for the football player. He tore through Kurt's pants and pulled him on his side. Karofsky undid his pants and Kurt knew what was gonna happen. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out. He hoped the sensation of forced sexual intercourse would go away and that Karofsky would just leave him alone.

After what felt like hours, Kurt opened his eyes and Karofsky was gone. He was aching all over and couldn't stop crying. All he wanted to do was go home and take a shower and just forget everything that had just happened. He ran as fast as he could until he got to his house. As he opened the door, his father was waiting for him.

"Kurt, do you know what time it is?" Burt asked.

"I'm sorry, Dad. The party was super fun. I didn't want to leave."

"Kurt, your curfew is two. You went past it."

"Glad to see you can tell time." Kurt snapped.

"Hey, don't have that attitude with me." Burt replied.

"Fine, then ground me. Just leave me alone!" Kurt shouted.

Kurt then raised upstairs and locked his bedroom door so his father wouldn't come in. He turned on the bathroom water and embraced his body, trying to clean himself as much as he could. The tears came back again along with the feelings of complete loneliness. Kurt knew he couldn't tell anyone about what happened. He would have to keep it to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The next day in Glee, Mr. Schue wrote mash-up on the board. Everyone knew what that meant. It was the annual girls versus boys mash-up competition.

"Everytime around this year, we do mash-ups. As usual, we will have the boys versus the girls. The theme this year will be emotional ballads. I don't want any light fun songs about dancing, I want songs that convey emotions, strong ones. I want this year to be the best mash-up competition yet!"

The boys and the girls were then invited to separate. The girls stayed in the choir room and the boys went to the auditorium.

As usual, Rachel sat in the center of the girls and began talking about her ideas.

"Clearly we need a Streisand number, we could match up songs from Funny Girl with me on lead of course."

"No. Something from this century, please." Santana said.

"Barbra is perfection." Rachel replied.

"I agree. I think we need something more modern. No offense, Rachel." Tina said.

"What about something by Demi Lovato?" Quinn asked.

All the girls looked at her except Rachel.

"Demi? You mean the girl from the X-Factor who tripped out on crack and beat up her dancer?" Santana asked.

"The very same but let's not focus on that aspect of her peresay. when Skyscraper came out, everyone was talking." Quinn said.

"Skyscrapers are tall." Brittany said.

"Thank you, Brittany." Tina replied.

"I do what I can." Brittany said.

"Well, I also love the song Lightweight by her too. I mean, I've never had a relationship so I don't know what the song exactly feels like but I do know the feeling of being vulnerable and the irony since I'm not exactly light weight." Mercedes said.

The girls patted her back in reassurance and told her they loved her for who she was but Mercedes simply tuned them out.

"Alright, so we'll do a mash-up of Skyscraper and Lightweight. That sounds like a plan." Quinn said.

All the girls nodded. Quinn greeted Rachel after the girls started to pick-up and Rachel simply gave her a simple hello and quickly walked away from her causing Quinn to wonder what was going on with her.

The boys were all in the auditorium fighting over what song they should choose. There was a major awkwardness as Finn, Puck and Sam refused to talk to each other and Kurt was off by himself and whenever he was asked to join the group, Kurt shook his head and looked away.

As the boys kept arguing, Blaine decided to go over to Kurt and try to figure out what was wrong with him. When he sat down next to Kurt, Kurt tensed up and looked away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kurt said.

"Babe, please talk to me." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him.

"I said, I'm fine." He said angrily.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth." Blaine said.

"What part of fine don't you understand?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine was now very concerned and reached out his hand to touch Kurt but Kurt winced and looked away.

"Kurt, baby. Please, I'm just trying to help."

"Just go away." Kurt said.

Blaine stood up.

"Kurt, if this is about our four way with Sam and Puck, we can stop if you don't want to do it, I thought it would just be fun."

Kurt looked up at him.

"No, it's fine. I like it. We can keep going."

Kurt then realized that if he wanted to keep what happened to him a secret, he would have to pretend like he was fine. After taking a deep breath, Kurt stood up.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I was rude to you. I've just been stressed out lately but it's no excuse for me to take it out on you. I'm very sorry."

"It's fine, Kurt. No worries. I understand stress." Blaine said.

Kurt then leaned in to kiss Blaine on his lips but as Kurt kissed him, he still couldn't help but feel intensely uncomfortable. Blaine didn't notice this and simply enjoyed his boyfriend's kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

All of the glee kids were now in the auditorium. The girls were on stage, ready to perform their mash-up. The boys were all seated in the auditorium. Mr. Schue and Emma were both sitting together.

"Welcome to the third annual mash-up competition! To help me judge the competition, I've asked Miss Pilsburry to help pick a winner. First up, is the girls!"

The boys and the teachers clapped as Quinn stood out in center stage.

"For our mash-up, we chose two songs by Demi Lovato. We believe they represent a strong and emotional spirit of staying strong but also showing our vulnerabilities to the people we love."

Quinn stood back with the other girls who all began humming.

**RACHEL **

** THE SLIGHTEST WORDS YOU SAID**

** HAVE ALL GONE TO MY HEAD**

** I HEAR ANGELS SING IN YOUR VOICE**

** TINA**

** WHEN YOU PULL ME CLOSE**

** FEELINGS I'VE NEVER KNOWN**

** THEY MEAN EVERYTHING**

** AND LEAVE ME NO CHOICE**

** SANTANA**

** LIGHT ON MY HEART, LIGHT ON MY FEET**

** LIGHT IN YOUR EYES, I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK**

** DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW YOU MAKE ME WEAK**

** MERCEDES**

** LIKE I'M MADE OF GLASS**

** LIKE I'M MADE OF PAPER**

** GO ON AND TRY TO TEAR ME DOWN**

** I WILL BE RISING FROM THE GROUND**

** LIKE A SKYSCRAPER, LIKE A SKYSCRAPER**

** QUINN**

** AS THE SMOKE CLEARS**

** I AWAKEN AND UNTANGLE YOU FROM ME**

** WOULD IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER**

** TO WATCH ME WHILE I BLEED**

** BRITTANY**

** ALL MY WINDOWS, STILL ARE BROKEN**

** BUT I'M STANDING ON MY FEET**

** ALL GIRLS**

** YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE**

** YOU CAN BREAK EVERYTHING I AM**

** RACHEL, SANTANA**

** I'M A LIGHTWEIGHT**

** BETTER BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY**

** QUINN, BRITTANY**

** WITH EVERY WORD I'M BLOWN AWAY**

** YOU'RE IN CONTROL OF MY HEART**

** MERCEDES, TINA**

** I'M A LIGHTWEIGHT**

** EASY TO FALL, EASY TO BREAK**

** WITH EVERY MOVE MY WHOLE WORLD SHAKES**

** ALL GIRLS**

** KEEP ME FROM FALLING APART**

** RACHEL**

** GO RUN, RUN, RUN I'M GONNA STAY RIGHT HERE**

** WATCH YOU DISSAPPEAR YEAH**

** SANTANA**

** GO RUN RUN RUN, YEAH IT'S A LONG WAY DOWN**

** BUT I'M CLOSER TO THE CLOUDS UP HERE**

** MERCEDES**

** YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE**

** QUINN**

** I'M A LIGHTWEIGHT**

** MERCEDES**

** YOU CAN BREAK EVERYTHING I AM**

** QUINN**

** BETTER BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY**

** MERCEDES**

** LIKE I'M MADE OF GLASS**

** QUINN **

** WITH EVERY WORD I'M BLOWN AWAY**

** TINA**

** LIKE I'M MADE OF PAPER**

** BRITTANY**

** YOU'RE IN CONTROL OF MY HEART**

** TINA**

** SO GO ON AND TRY TO BRING ME DOWN**

** BRITTANY**

** KEEP ME FROM FALLING APART**

** TINA**

** I WILL BE RISING FROM THE GROUND**

** ALL GIRLS BUT TINA**

** KEEP ME FROM FALLING APART**

** TINA**

** LIKE A SKYSCRAPER**

** ALL GIRLS BUT TINA**

** KEEP ME FROM FALLING APART**

** TINA**

** LIKE A SKYSCRAPER**

Everyone cheered for the girls as they bowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Finn was in the locker room, getting dressed when a few of his football buddies were talking to him about plays, booze and girls.

"One time I fucked this girl in the ass. She was complaining that it hurt but I didn't care. It felt so good." One of them said.

"Really? I got to try that sometime." Another one said.

"What about you, Finn? Have you ever done anal?"

Finn shook his head.

"Isn't that kinda nasty? I mean doesn't she poop out of there?"

"Nah, dude. It's hot. It's even tighter than pussy."

"Oh, well, truthfully I'm not having much luck with the ladies."

"Aww, are you gay, Hudson?"

The guys then started laughing and Finn blushed.

"No, I'm not gay. I just haven't had any luck. You know how girls are."

"Don't be afraid to show a little force, I mean they'll do what you say. You just gotta show them who's boss." A jock said.

"That's not me." Finn said.

"Well that's why you're not getting any pussy."

The jocks laughed again. Puck and Sam then entered the locker room.

"Yo, check out those homos." A jock said.

"What? Who told you?" Finn said shockingly.

"Wait what?" A jock asked.

"Crap! I didn't say anything." Finn said.

"Puck and Sam are gay?" A jock asked.

"No, they're bi. Crap, I didn't say that either." Finn said.

"Oh my god. Lima's badass and trouty mouth are cocksuckers? This is too good!"

"Guys! Stop! I didn't say that." Finn replied.

But it was too late. The jocks were laughing at each other and soon started saying homophobic remarks to Sam and Puck. Finn tried to stop them but knew it was useless. Sam and Puck both looked at Finn with visible hurt in their eyes. All Finn wanted to do was say a thousand apologizes to them but it was too late. Finn simply left the locker room, too guilty to do anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Miss Pilsburry was off doing her normal polishing around the school when she heard throwing up coming from the bathroom. It was more intense than usual so Miss Pilsburry walked in.

"Hello."

"Go away, ginger!" Santana snapped from inside the stall.

"Santana, are you alright sweetie?" Emma asked.

Santana slammed open the door. She was filthy and covered in vomit.

"What does it look like?" Santana asked in tears.

"Santana, have you been drinking?" Emma asked.

"What's it to you?" Santana snapped.

"Santana, that's against school policy."

"I'll tell you where you can shove your school policy." Santana said.

Sue then entered the bathroom.

"Oh hello orangatan, I thought I smelled awkward clean freak."

Santana then threw up again over the floor. Emma shrieked and Sue started yelling.

"Lopez! Watch it!"

"Whatever." Santana snapped.

"Your breath smells like buttchin's hair! You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"So what?" Santana said, belching in between.

"You're coming with me." Sue snapped.

Sue took Santana by the arm and dragged her away from the bathroom into her office. Emma followed behind, desperate to leave the vomit in the bathroom. Sue sat down and looked harshly upon Santana.

"Santana, I know it's been a harsh for you and I respect your courage but this is unacceptable. Underage drinking is against the law and public intoxication is even worse. Figgins is away right now dealing with some case involving your gay friends and the Asian, so I'm in charge and what I say is that you will be suspended for two weeks. That means, no sectionals competition."

"You can't do that, coach." Santana slurred.

"I can hardly understand a word you're saying. But it doesn't even matter because what I say goes. Go home. Sober up and then seriously evaluate this life choice. Drinking does not make the pain go away. It just makes it much worse. It's dangerous and I'm asking you not as your teacher but as someone who cares about you to stop."

Santana truly heard what Sue said and took that to heart. She stood up and then left the room, slowly walking back to her locker so she could leave campus.

**SANTANA**

** I DON'T WANNA BE THE GIRL **

** THAT LAUGHS THE LOUDEST**

** OR THE GIRL WHO NEVER**

** WANTS TO BE ALONE**

** I DON'T WANNA BE THAT CALL**

** AT FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

** CUZ I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD **

** WHO WON'T BE HOME**

** AHH, SUN IS BLINDING**

** I STAYED UP AGAIN**

** OH, I'M FINDING THAT'S NOT THE **

** WAY I WANT MY STORY TO END**

** I'M SAFE UP HIGH**

** NOTHING CAN TOUCH ME **

** WHY DO I FEEL THIS PARTY'S OVER**

** NO PAIN INSIDE, YOU'RE MY PROTECTION**

** SO HOW DO I FEEL THIS GOOD SOBER**

** COMING DOWN, COMING DOWN, COMING DOWN**

** SPINNING ROUND, SPINNING ROUND, SPINNING ROUND**

** I'M LOOKING FOR MYSELF SOBER**

** WHEN IT'S GOOD, THAT IT'S GOOD, IT'S SO GOOD**

** TILL IT GOES BAD**

** AND YOU TRY TO FIND THAT YOU THAT YOU ONCE HAD**

** I HAVE HEARD MYSELF CRY NEVER AGAIN**

** BROKEN DOWN IN AGONY**

** JUST TRYING TO FIND A FRIEND**

** OH, OH, OH **

** I'M SAFE UP HIGH**

** NOTHING CAN TOUCH ME **

** WHY DO I FEEL THIS PARTY'S OVER**

** NO PAIN INSIDE, YOU'RE MY PROTECTION**

** SO HOW DO I FEEL THIS GOOD SOBER**

** HOW DO I FEEL THIS GOOD SOBER**

** I'M SAFE UP HIGH**

** NOTHING CAN TOUCH ME **

** WHY DO I FEEL THIS PARTY'S OVER**

** NO PAIN INSIDE, YOU'RE MY PROTECTION**

** SO HOW DO I FEEL THIS GOOD SOBER**

Santana then drove home to her house, hoping to recover and re-think her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

After being bullied all day, Sam and Puck decided to get away from everyone by having lunch outside just the two of them. Sam looked at Puck with sadness in his eyes.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told Finn about us."

"Dude, it's not your fault. It's Finn's, he is such an asshole."

Sam looked at Puck for a moment and then turned away.

"Can you promise me you won't drink because of this?" Sam asked.

Puck looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"I stopped, dude. I threw up like crazy when everyone left my party the other night and it was awful. I just realized how much of a burden it was on all of my friends to keep drinking so much and then crying because of it. I'm staying sober for a while."

Sam smiled.

"I'm glad you are. That's the right thing to do. You've been sexting me a lot."

"Sorry about that, but ah did you like what you saw?" Puck asked.

"I don't think I need to answer that question." Sam replied.

The two boys kissed passionately for a moment before breaking away.

"We'll get through this. Eventually, someone else will do something that will make our news old. We just have to stick with it." Puck said.

"You're right. It's just hurtful, you know?"

Puck nodded.

"Yeah, I know. In the meantime we can always lean on the people from Glee in support."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I love that they're always there, no matter what you end up doing."

The boys then enjoyed the rest of their lunch, thinking about possible mash-up ideas. Finn looked on feeling completely guilty and helpless over what he did to his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Blaine knew something was up with Kurt. Whenever he tried to kiss Kurt, Kurt would always lean away from him. He would barely talk or eat anything at all and when the bell rang, Kurt drove right home and didn't even stop to say goodbye. Blaine decided he would drive to Kurt's and figure out what was wrong.

Blaine arrived and rang the doorbell. It took several minutes before Carole opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson. Is Kurt home?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, this isn't a good time right now." Carole said seriously.

"Why? What happened?"

Carole looked past Blaine and invited him in and then shut the door.

"As you're his boyfriend, I guess I can let you know. Kurt was cutting himself, Blaine. Mr. Hummel found him doing it to himself."

Blaine couldn't help but cry even if he was trying to stay strong.

"Why would he do that?" Blaine asked tearfully.

"I don't know. Mr. Hummel is with him now but Kurt can't stop crying right now."

"Is Finn home?"

Carole shook her head.

"He's still at football practice."

"Should I leave? I don't mean to intrude. I've just been so worried about him."

"I know you mean well, Blaine. Why don't you wait in the kitchen? Fix yourself a snack, just try to relax. I'll give you some updates when I can."

Blaine nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Kurt found he ran out of words to say. His tears ran down like waterfalls down his face. His father kept asking him what happened and why he did what he did but all Kurt could think of was how desperate he wanted the pain to go away. It felt good to hurt himself physically, it made him forget about the pain on the inside and only the pain on the outside which still hurt but was at least only temporary. This pain would last forever. When Kurt felt like he couldn't cry anymore, Kurt closed his eyes.

Carole walked back in.

"Has he said anything?" Carole asked.

"No, nothing. He's sleeping now." Burt replied.

"What do we do, Burt. Cutting is serious. Kurt must be very hurt over something."

"He has to go through too much at that school. I wish we could afford to send him back to Dalton again."

"Blaine's here. Maybe he could get Kurt to talk." Carole said.

"Send him in." Burt requested.

Carole left and then returned with Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude on your private moment. I just need to know if Kurt's okay."

"I know you love him, Blaine. So do I. I wish I could tell you that he's okay but I honestly can't say that right now."

Blaine walked over closer and sat next to Burt.

"What can I do?"

"Maybe you can get him to open up. We need to know what happened so that way we can get him help."

"I don't know. I've tried to get him to open up all day and he wouldn't."

"Okay well then I think we need to get a therapist who does house calls. Carole, can you call?"

Carole nodded and left the room. Suddenly, Kurt awoke and then ran as fast as he could away from his father and boyfriend. He went upstairs and locked the door. He found the razor he was previously using and picked it up but the door was slammed down by his father and he was picked up and taken away from the bathroom. Kurt started screaming and crying as he was taken back downstairs. Blaine tried to reassure Kurt but Kurt wouldn't listen to anything his boyfriend told him. After a while, Kurt calmed down again. Blaine tried to give him a hug but Kurt shoved him away and demanded that he be left alone.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, a therapist arrived in their home. She asked to talk to Kurt alone but Burt refused to leave his son alone. She agreed to allow Burt to stay with his son. Kurt looked at her with a blank expression.

"What is troubling you, son?" She asked.

"It's too awful. Please don't make me say it." Kurt replied.

Burt held Kurt closely in his arms, completely broken at the sight of his son so broken.

"You certainly don't have to. I'm just concerned about you. I've heard you've been very upset."

"It just hurts so much. I know I shouldn't cut but the physical pain makes me forget about the emotional pain and it's a lot easier to cope with than-than what happened."

"Why add more pain?"

"I just don't feel anything anymore. It's like it's all over. I don't wanna be here anymore."

Burt looked at Kurt.

"Buddy, you don't mean that. You don't mean that." Burt replied.

"Yes, I do, Dad. I'm sorry, I just can't deal with it anymore. Everyone stares at me like I'm some kind of freak. I can't go back to our church anymore, Blaine was attacked just for being my boyfriend and on top of all of that, I was raped by some closet case." Kurt yelled out.

Kurt then broke down sobbing as Burt fought within himself not to scream in complete rage. The therapist waited patiently for Kurt to stop crying and then looked at both of the Hummel men.

"Kurt, I think you've been through some very difficult times and I think you may need some additional support."

"What would you recommend?" Burt asked.

"I think Kurt should go to Lima Hospital and seek some treatment for depression and sexual assault. I believe it will help him recover, that and some counseling. It would be a week-long program overnight."

Kurt turned to his father.

"Dad, I don't want to miss school. What would everyone say?"

"Don't you worry about everyone else, Kurt. If this is what the therapist says, I think it's best. You've been too strong for too long, Kurt. You need some support right now. It's a sign of strength to ask for help, Kurt, not a weakness."

Kurt looked at his therapist for a moment before taking a deep breath and then nodding.

"If you think that's what's best, then I'll go willingly."

"Very well. I know this must be scary for you but I promise you will be treated very well. We have very friendly staff at Lima, I work there myself."

"Okay, but would you mind not telling anyone what I told you? I don't want to say it again."

"Kurt, everything you tell me is under complete confidence."

"Same with me." Burt said.

"Okay well then I'm ready." Kurt said.

The therapist left the room to make a call. Kurt looked at his father.

"I guess I have to say goodbye for now, Dad." Kurt said.

"This is the right thing for you, kiddo. I'll come visit you everyday." Burt said.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Kurt said.

Burt grabbed his son and hugged him, massaging his back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt. I want you to take this time to learn about what's hurting you and how you can work to overcome it. I don't want you to feel like you don't want to be here anymore."

"I don't want to feel that way either."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Dad."

Kurt and Burt then walked through the kitchen where Blaine and Carole were. Both of them looked at Kurt with concern in their eyes.

"Let's give them some privacy, Carole." Burt said.

Carole nodded and walked with Burt out of the room. Blaine walked up to Kurt but was careful not to touch him.

"Baby, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I have to leave for a while, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"I can't tell you. But I want you to know that I love you and I always will love you. I'm sorry I can't be honest with you right now but please trust me that it has nothing to do with you. I just can't let you touch me right now."

"Okay, Kurt. I don't want you to hurt you, I just want you to feel better. I don't want you to go through any pain."

"Is that why you won't talk to me about Karofsky and Azimio's attack?"

"Kurt.."

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes briefly before speaking.

"If this relationship between us means something to you, you need to share with me how you feel, not just your happy days but also your sad ones. I don't want you to have to say something that may trigger you but at the same time, you can't keep everything bottled up inside."

"I'll think about it, Kurt. I just want everything to be okay again."

"It's never gonna be like that, Blaine. It's the risk we took when we came out. I know it and so do you. I want us to be strong enough to admit our vulnerabilities to each other. That's how we can make each other stronger."

Kurt then heard the ambulance outside.

"I have to go now, Blaine. You won't be able to contact me again for a while."

"I'll think about you every day. Every minute. I hope that you can overcome whatever has happened to you and that you'll give me another chance to show you that I can open up and also still be your rock."

"I'm sure you can, Blaine."

Kurt looked at Blaine one last time and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a short kiss but it meant everything to Kurt and to Blaine. It was a promise, they would get through this.

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Blaine stayed put as he watched his boyfriend leave. Burt and Carole then gave Kurt a last hug.

"Stay strong, Kurt." Burt said.

"We'll visit you as soon as we can." Carole said.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

Kurt said goodbye to his parents and greeted his therapist and the driver and then sat in the back seat of the ambulance.

**KURT**

** YOU CAN TAKE AWAY ALL MY LOVE**

** WHAT DO I NEED IT FOR**

** YOU CAN TAKE AWAY ALL THESE WORDS**

** THERE'S NO MEANING ANYMORE**

** YOU CAN TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING**

** LEAVE ME LYING ON THE FLOOR**

** ALL THOSE SORRY'S**

** WE CAN'T GO BACK TO THE START**

** YOU CAN'T FIX ME, I'M TORN APART**

** I WANNA RUN AWAY FROM LOVE**

** THIS TIME I HAVE HAD NEOUGH**

** EVERYTIME I FEEL YOUR TOUCH, I'M BROKEN**

** SHATTERED ALL THE PIECES OF PARTS**

** NEVER THOUGHT I'D FALL SO HARD**

** I'M PUTTING BACK TOGETHER MY HEART, IT'S BROKEN**

** I KNOW IT'S GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO FINALLY REALIZE**

** I GOT NOTHING LEFT INSIDE**

** NOTHING TO HIDE, I'M BROKEN, I'M BROKEN, BROKEN**

** MY HEART AND ALL INSIDE, I'M BROKEN, I'M BROKEN**

** THERE'S NOTHING LEFT INSIDE**

** SAVE ME**

** I WANNA RUN AWAY FROM LOVE**

** THIS TIME I HAVE HAD ENOUGH**

** EVERY TIME I FEEL YOUR TOUCH, I'M BROKEN**

** SHATTERED ALL THE PIECES AND PARTS**

** NEVER THOUGHT I'D FALL SO HARD**

** I'M PUTTING BACK TOGETHER MY HEART, IT'S BROKEN**

** I'M BROKEN, SAVE ME SAVE ME, I'M BROKEN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After football practice, Finn waited until Sam and Puck walked into the locker room. He took a deep breath and then approached them.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." Finn said.

Sam and Puck both looked at each other for a moment and then walked away.

"Guys, please. You don't know how sorry I am for what I did. It was stupid and insensitive. I've been such an asshole lately and I'm really sorry."

Puck turned to look at Finn.

"You don't even know what the word sorry means, Finn. And you will never know. Sam and I have to hear insults and slurs all the time from people, guys look at us like we're gonna force them to have sex with us or something and some girls think we're weird to also like guys. It hurts a lot and now we have to deal with that pain because you decided everyone should know something personal about our lives that we weren't ready to share. Sorry isn't going to fix that." Puck said.

"I know it can't but please accept how guilty I feel."

"I honestly don't care how you feel anymore." Sam replied.

Finn cried as he watched his ex-best friends walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The next day of Glee was one of the worst days they had ever had. They all noticed that both Santana and Kurt were missing. Blaine didn't know where Kurt was but he refused to give anyone information about it anyway. Brittany knew about Santana but also refused to tell anyone anything. It soon created chaos as Rachel revealed that without Kurt and Santana they would be short a member at Sectionals. Mike then interrupted everyone's shouts to make an announcement. Mr. Schue allowed Mike to speak. He stood in front of the glee club.

"Guys, I have something very sad to tell you. I just found out that I have to move. My father was offered a better job in Chicago and we have to move so he can work there. I'm really sorry but starting next week, I won't be at McKinley anymore."

Everyone gasped, completely shocked at the news. Tina rushed up and gave him a hug. Soon, the rest of the club followed. After all the hugs, Mike stood in front of the room.

"I want to perform my assignment this week. It's a mash-up and I dedicate it to all of you guys, it's so hard to say goodbye to you but I'll always cherish our memories and I know in my heart that I will see you all again."

Mike and the rest of the boys gathered together as the girls sat in their seats to watch the performance.

**MIKE**

** IT'S SAD TO THINK**

** WE'RE NOT GONNA BE HERE**

** AND IT'S GOTTEN TO THE POINT**

** WHERE WE JUST CAN'T FAKE IT**

** FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON**

** WE JUST WON'T LET IT BE**

** I GUESS NEITHER ONE OF US**

** NEITHER ONE OF US WANTS TO BE THE FIRST**

** TO SAY GOODBYE**

** FINN**

** NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** NO, NO, NO, NO**

** NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** EVEN THOUGH THE PAIN AND HEARTACHE**

** SEEMS TO FOLLOW ME WHEREVER I GO**

** PUCK**

** THOUGH I TRY AND TRY TO HIDE MY FEELINGS**

** THEY ALWAYS SEEM TO SHOW**

** THEN YOU TRY TO SAY YOU'RE LEAVING ME**

** AND I ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY NO**

** SAM**

** TELL ME WHY IT IS SO**

** THAT I NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** NO, NO, NO, NO**

** NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** ARTIE**

** I KEEP WONDERING**

** WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU**

** AND I GUESS YOU MUST BE **

** WONDERING THE SAME THING TOO**

** SO WE GO ON**

** GO ON TOGETHER, LIVING A LIE**

** BLAINE**

** BECAUSE I GUESS NEITHER ONE OF US**

** NEITHER ONE OF US WANTS TO BE THE FIRST**

** TO SAY GOODBYE, EVERYTIME I FIND THE NERVE**

** EVERYTIME I FIND THE NERVE**

** TO SAY I'M LEAVING, I'M LEAVING**

** MIKE**

** THOSE OLD MEMORIES GET IN MY WAY**

** LORD KNOWS IT'S ONLY ME**

** ONLY KNOW IT'S ME**

** THAT I'M MISSING YOU**

** MIKE, ARTIE**

** WHEN IT COMES TO SAYING GOODBYE**

** THAT'S JUST A SIMPLE WORD**

** THAT I JUST CANNOT SAY**

** ALL BOYS**

** I NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** OH, OH, I NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** I NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** NO, NO, NO, OH**

** I NEVER CAN SAY GOODBYE**

** MIKE**

** BECAUSE I GUESS NEITHER ONE OF US**

** WANTS TO BE THE FIRST TO SAY GOODBYE**

After the end of their performance, every new directions member embraced Mike and cheered on the boy's final performance. Will and Emma unanimously voted the boys as the winner of the mash-up competition and celebrate Mike's growth as a singer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Rachel was at her locker putting books into her backpack. Quinn saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey. You did a great job on the mash-up. I still think we should've won. " Quinn said.

Rachel simply nodded and started to walk away. Quinn followed her.

"Rachel, I'm talking to you."

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

"Rachel? What's going on? Did I hurt you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel turned back to her.

"I know, Quinn. I know your feelings about me."

Quinn was flabbergasted but simply looked away in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn lied.

"Santana drunk called me. I heard your whole conversation."

Quinn turned back to look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am. You don't hate me, do you?"

Rachel chuckled.

"Honestly, I've been waiting for you to just tell me you felt that way about me ever since the party."

"But you don't remember what happened at the party."

Rachel shook her head.

"I remembered. I lied to you so that way it wouldn't be awkward. I also didn't know you felt the same way."

"Wait, you feel the same way I do?"

Rachel nodded.

"Look, I don't know if I'm gay or bi, I prefer the term demisexual."

"Demisexual?"

"It means in love romantically. That's what I feel. Gender is irrelavent to me."

"Oh, I see. But wait, if you felt the same way I did then why did you keep avoiding me all of today?"

Rachel sighed.

"I was just nervous, I guess. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say. It's hard to open up especially to someone as pretty as you, Quinn."

Quinn blushed.

"So what does this mean then? Are we together?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yes, that is if you want to."

Quinn took a step closer and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I want to."

The girls were standing right next to each other and considered kissing but the bell rang and the girls had to go their separate ways for class. Quinn knew though that they would kiss each other soon though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine walked into the auditorium where he found Brittany up on stage.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hey Warbler Blaine."

Blaine stood up on stage with her and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?"

Brittany turned to Blaine.

"I miss Santana. I told her that she should stop drinking so much but she didn't listen and now she's suspended and I can't see her."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Kurt is gone and I can't see him for a while."

Brittany gave Blaine a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss my dolphins."

"I will too, but we have to be strong for them. Kurt and Santana are fighters. They can get through this, we just have to let them stand up to it on their own and support them whenever they need us."

Brittany smiled.

"If we weren't all gay, we should have totally had an orgy."

"I will take that as an I love you and I will return that sentiment."

"I know you like to sing and so do I. I thought maybe we could sing another song by Ke$ha. She's an inspiration and a role model to me."

Blaine chuckled.

"Sure, what song would you like to sing?"

"I think you'll know it when you hear it. Sometimes if I just close my eyes, I can hear music playing imaginarily. You should try it."

Blaine closed his eyes and soon heard music playing to one of his favorite Ke$ha songs.

**BRITTANY**

** WE WERE LOVES IN A PAST LIFE**

** I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR GREEN EYES**

** MAYBE YOU WERE ONE OF MY WIVES**

** IN A LONG LAST TRIBE**

** THERE'S JUST SOMETHING 'BOUT YOU I KNOW**

** IT STARTED CENTURIES AGO THOUGH**

** YOU SEE, YOUR KISS IS LIKE A LOST GHOST**

** ONLY I WOULD KNOW**

** (Santana is in bed with tears in her eyes) **

** BRITTANY, SANTANA**

** BUT I, I KEEP ON FALLING FOR YOU**

** TIME AFTER TIME, TIME AFTER TIME**

** I'LL MAKE YOU MINE, TIME AFTER TIME AFTER TIME**

** BLAINE**

** SEES MILLENNIUMS AGO, LOVE**

** WE WERE NOTHING MORE THAN STARDUST**

** JUST THE GALAXY BENEATH US**

** YOU FOUND ME**

** THEN WE MADE IT THROUGH THE ICE AGE**

** BUT I LOST YOU IN THE CRUSADES**

** I BUILT THE PYRAMIDS FOR YOU, BABE**

** JUST TO SEE YOUR FACE**

**(*Kurt is in the ambulance, looking out the window)**

** BLAINE, KURT**

** BUT I, I KEEP ON FALLING FOR YOU**

** TIME AFTER TIME, TIME AFTER TIME**

** I'LL MAKE YOU MINE, TIME AFTER TIME AFTER TIME**

** BRITTANY **

** TIME AFTER TIME**

** SANTANA**

** TIME AFTER TIME**

** BLAINE**

** TIME AFTER TIME**

** KURT**

** TIME AFTER TIME**

** BRITTANA, KLAINE**

** TIME AFTER TIME**

** TIME AFTER TIME**

**Songs: **

**-Lightweight/Skyscraper by Demi Lovato: Performed by New Directions Girls**

**-Sober by P!nk: Performed by Santana**

**-Broken by Leona Lewis: Performed by Kurt**

**-Neither One Of Us (Wants to Be the First to Say Goodbye)/Never Can Say Goodbye by Gladys Knight & The Pips/Jackson 5: Performed by New Directions Boys**

**-Past Lives by Ke$ha: Performed by Brittany, Blaine, Santana & Kurt**


	7. channel ORANGE

**Chapter 7: Channel Orange**

Blaine was dressed in his usual attire for whenever his parents took him out to have dinner at the country club in Westerville. Even though the club was several hours away, his parents were still frequent members and always demanded for Blaine to join them for dinner. The club was gorgeous and incredibly well put together. As Blaine walked with his parents onto the terrace for dinner, he found himself thinking about what Kurt had told him before he left. Maybe the reason Blaine wouldn't open up is that he was always taught not to. Whenever he came to the club, he was always instructed to behave and act almost like a machine. Come to think of it, this is how Blaine normally acts around his parents especially his father. As Blaine sat down at the table, a waiter immediately appeared and took their drink orders. Mr and Mrs. Anderson ordered martinis and Blaine simply ordered a water.

"So, Blaine, how is school been going?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's okay, Dad." Blaine replied.

"Just okay? Nothing else happening in that public school?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No, Dad. It's just school." Blaine said.

"Well if nothing is happening, then maybe we should transfer you back to Dalton."

"Oh, no Dad. I'm happier at McKinley."

"How could you be happier at a public school? I went there and the whole place stunk of stink bombs."

"Yeah, that's my friend, Puck."

"You make friends with these sort of hoodlums? What are they teaching you in that place?"

"Oh, our drinks are here. That's excellent." Mrs. Anderson chimed in.

They received their drinks and then ordered their food. When the waiter once again left the table, Blaine spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I spoke up, Dad. I just-I really miss Kurt. I'm so worried." Blaine said.

"It's not appropriate to talk about such manners at the dinner table." Mr. Anderson replied.

Blaine looked at him for a moment.

"What do you mean? How is this inappropriate?"

"Your private life is not my business."

Blaine suddenly started to understand what was going on here but he wanted to force his father to say it.

"What's private? Kurt is my boyfriend and I'm worried about him."

Mr. Anderson started to become very irritated.

"I told you not to discuss such matters. What if someone heard us?"

"I'm out, Dad. I don't care who hears." Blaine said.

"Maybe tonight was a bad night to go out." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Son, I've told you that this-this is not normal. It is just a phase and you will eventually figure out the correct path in due time but until that time, I have asked you to refrain from speaking about your personal life with me. Do you understand now?"

"No, Dad. It's not a phase. I've told you a million times. I love men, specifically Kurt and I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you don't approve. I don't need your approval."

Mr. Anderson looked at Blaine with a look of utter contempt.

"No, you don't need me? Who paid for your education? Who paid for all your meals, your clothing? Under my house, you will follow my rules."

Blaine stood up from the table.

"Blaine, sweetie. Please sit back down." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm done with this stupid fancy country club and this stupid piece of crap that's our family. You want to kick me out of the house, go on right ahead. I don't even care anymore."

Blaine then ran away from the table. Mrs. Anderson stood up in concern but she didn't follow him. She sat back down and looked at her husband, unsure of what to do. He simply went right back to eating.

Blaine walked into the club, not ready to face his parents again. He sat in a room that had an entire DJ station and several tables surrounding a dance floor. He heard several men shouting and looking panicked. He walked up to one of the men and asked him what was going on.

"Our lead singer is running late and we have a wedding reception in just one minute. We are going to be in so much trouble without a singer."

Blaine looked around and then smiled back at the man.

"I can sing. I've been told I'm pretty good." Blaine said.

"You'll have to do. We're desperate." He replied.

Blaine followed the man up onto stage as the wedding guests arrived and stood on the dance floor, looking up at him. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom. The lead singer should be here soon but until then, I have a song I'd like to sing for all of you tonight."

Blaine whispered in the ears of the band members what song he wanted them to play and began singing.

**BLAINE**

** THE BEST SONG WASN'T THE SINGLE**

** BUT YOU WEREN'T EITHER**

** LIVIN' IN LADERA HEIGHTS, THE BLACK BEVERELY HILLS**

** DOMESTICATED PARADISE, PALM TREES AND POOLS**

** THE WATER'S BLUE, SWALLOW THE PILL**

** KEEPIN' IT SURREAL, WHATEVER YOU LIKE**

** WHATEVER FEELS GOOD, WHATEVER**

** TAKES YOU MOUNTAIN HIGH**

** KEEPIN' IT SURREAL, NOT SUGAR-FREE**

** MY TV AIN'T HD, THAT'S TOO REAL**

** GRAPEVINE, MANGO, PLEACHES, AND LIMES, THE SWEET LIFE**

** THE SWEET LIFE, SWEET LIFE, SWEET LIFE**

** SWEET LIFE, SWEET LIFE, THE SWEET, SWEET**

** SWEET, SWEET LIFE, SWEETIE PIE**

** YOU'VE HAD A LANDSCAPER AND A HOUSEKEEPER**

** SINCE YOU WERE BORN, THE SUNSHINE ALWAYS**

** KEPT YOU WARM, SO WHY SEE THE WORLD**

** WHEN YOU GOT THE BECAH, DON'T KNOW**

** WHY SEE THE WORLD, WHEN YOU GOT THE BEACH**

** THE SWEET LIFE, AND THE WATER**

** IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED, IT'S EVERYTHING**

** I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE**

** BUT THIS NEIGHBORHOOD IS GETTING**

** TRIPPIER EVERY DAY, THIS NEIGHBORHOOD**

** IS GOIN' ABSOULTELY CRAZY**

**YOU'VE HAD A LANDSCAPER AND A HOUSEKEEPER**

** SINCE YOU WERE BORN, THE SUNSHINE ALWAYS**

** KEPT YOU WARM, SO WHY SEE THE WORLD**

** WHEN YOU GOT THE BECAH, DON'T KNOW**

** WHY SEE THE WORLD, WHEN YOU GOT THE BEACH**

** THE SWEET LIFE**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It just wasn't really bearable anymore for Puck. Everywhere he went, people were always talking about him. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without someone making a joke about him getting a quickie from a guy in the stalls. Normally, Puck wouldn't think much of a sex joke as he usually is the one who says them but this time, it wasn't a joke. It was an insult to his way of life, to his feelings for guys and it really hurt him. He couldn't believe how cruel Finn was to him. He wasn't ready for this pain and all this cruelty. What made everything worse was the fact that it ruined football practice. Puck actually really enjoyed playing football but whenever he walked into the locker room, guys always snickered at him or covered themselves and laughed about him trying to make a pass at them. As time went on and Puck was constantly harassed, he walked into Coach Beiste's office and made a decision.

"Coach, I need to talk to you."

Coach Beiste spit out her chicken and looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Puck?" She asked.

Puck closed the door and turned back to look at his coach.

"I'm quitting the football team."

"What? You can't do that. We have a championship game coming up."

Puck tried to hide his tears but he wasn't able to. At this point, he didn't even care.

"I can't take it anymore. The guys are so mean to me. I know I'm not a good guy and all but I don't think I deserve this."

Coach Beiste stood up and put her hand on Puck's shoulder comfortingly.

"What do they say?" She asked.

Puck felt the shame and ridicule constricted his voice as he was barely able to let out his answer.

"My sexuality."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry, Puck. I'll say something to them."

Puck shook his head.

"No, please don't. Just let me leave. I have to go. I can't do this anymore."

Coach Beiste looked at Puck and couldn't help but feel for the boy. Puck was usually very tough and reserved. This was unlike him. The boy in front of him was very vulnerable and broken.

"You can quit, Puck. I understand but just know there'll always be a place on the team if you change your mind."

Puck nodded.

"Thanks, Coach Beiste. Good luck at the game tonight."

Puck left the office door, grabbed his things from the lockers and left the locker room, ignoring the hurtful words of his teammates as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

As usual, the glee club was loud and boisterous as Mr. Schue walked in. Everyone took their seats and were ready to hear their teacher speak.

"Alright, guys. I have some good news. Sectionals was pushed back a week. It's next Saturday, not this Saturday which means we have more time to practice."

Mercedes rose her hand.

"Mr. Schue, why is that we never practice our set list for Sectionals until the day of Sectionals? I mean wouldn't it make sense if we just practiced in advance?"

Mr. Schue started laughing.

"That's funny, Mercedes. Okay, guys. I've decided that we should make this week a tribute to an album!"

"Because that worked out so well last time." Quinn said sassily.

"I get so turned on when you're cynical." Rachel said to Quinn.

Quinn beamed and started giggling.

"Wait, when did Rachel and Quinn become an item?" Tina asked.

"I think eventually we're all just gonna become gay." Artie replied.

"Alright, guys. Now any suggestions for the tribute." Will asked.

Artie placed his hand in the air and wheeled over to where Will was standing and addressed his friends.

"There is only one choice for whose album we should do. Channel Orange. Frank Ocean is beautiful, his music speaks volume. We haven't had a singer-songwriter like this since forever! He is the best of our generation and Channel Orange is my bible and I want to sing sweet praises to its beauty. Hallelujah!" Artie exclaimed.

"Oh my god Artie should be black." Brittany replied.

"I have no objections. Frank is cool." Sam said.

"I do think Mr. Ocean is excellent but some of his subject matter is a little sensitive." Rachel said.

"Oh, I trust you all. Go out there and discover the ocean!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"No. That was horrible." Quinn said.

"You really can do better, Mr. Schue." Mercedes added.

"One time when I went into the ocean, my top fell off." Brittany said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Tina and Blaine walked into Principal Figgin's office as they were called out class during their period of Geometry. They both sat down, waiting to hear some good news.

"I'm sorry to say that all evidence against Karofsky and Azimio has been dropped." Figgins said.

"Wait, what?" Tina asked.

"I am sorry. They will come back to school next week."

"You saw the security tapes with your own eyes. You know they were guilty." Tina snapped.

"I'm not sure what I saw but I do know that the tapes are no longer in the school's possession. I'm sorry, Miss Chang but your case against them is no longer valid and there is no more reason to suspend them."

"I will not stand for this. Blaine was attacked! This is a clear violation of our school's anti-bullying code." Tina said outraged.

"I'm sorry, Miss Chang."

"No, you're gonna be sorry. This isn't the last time you'll hear from me."

Tina stood up and stormed out. Blaine simply stood up and looked at Figgins before leaving. Tina paced the hallway but stopped moving as she saw Blaine fall to the floor.

"Don't worry, Blaine. I won't rest until they are both suspended. They won't hurt you again. I'll figure something out."

Blaine started to cry. He cried loudly and tightened his body into a ball on the floor. Tina realized something was seriously wrong and went to his side.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Should I call someone?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I miss Kurt, and I miss my parents." Blaine said.

He had difficulty getting his words out in between his gasps but Tina was able to understand him.

"I know but it's gonna be okay. Kurt will be back soon."

"He was right about me, you know. I never talk about my feelings. It's because of my stupid parents. They've always taught me to never talk about how you're feeling. I guess I just followed that. It really hurt me when Karofsky and Azimio attacked me and I'm really upset that Kurt's gone and I miss him and I just don't know what I'm doing." Blaine said.

Tina gave him a hug, trying to comfort him.

"It's good to open up, Blaine. You have a whole glee club that loves you and supports you. Kurt is a very compassionate person and I know that he just wants you to be happy and he thinks you can be happier by just not being so afraid to open up. He won't judge you. Kurt doesn't need a knight in shining armor, he needs you."

Blaine smiled at her.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Kurt and I have been friends for years. I even fake dated him."

"Wow, I don't know if I can compete with you. I haven't known him his long."

"No, but you've gotten with him in ways that I can't even imagine."

Blaine blushed.

"I guess Kurt and I have been a little open about our sexualities."

Tina laughed.

"Just a little. But I'm glad you guys are happy."

"I just wish I knew where Kurt was. I want to tell him that I can make this change and open up more to him."

"When the time comes, you'll be able to tell him. I just know it. In the mean time, I have some big plans. Wow, I feel like Quinn." Tina said with a chuckle.

"I'll see you later, Tina. Thanks for the support." Blaine said.

Blaine walked away leaving Tina alone. She wasn't alone for very long as Artie wheeled himself up to her.

"Tina. I want to talk to you." Artie said.

Tina turned to look at him but quickly looked away as she felt awkward seeing Artie after everything that had happened between them.

"Artie, I'm sorry. I just feel weird." Tina replied.

"Tina, I've been thinking about you. I want to give it another chance." Artie said.

Tina closed her locker door and walked away from Artie but he followed her.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Mike is gone? Are you just trying to swoop in now that you know you don't have competition?"

Artie shook his head.

"I don't think of it that way. I just-I feel bad about what happened and how it ended and I honestly think that you and me work. I mean, I was really happy with you sophomore year and I thought you were too."

"I was."

"Then let's get that feeling again."

Tina stood to face Artie.

"Do you know what I've been through, Artie? I care about you, I always will but I want a guy that cares about me and supports me. Kurt and Blaine were attacked in the hallway and I was too when I tried to protect them. No one from Glee even bothered to ask me or Kurt or Blaine how we were. I want a boyfriend who will help protect me and my friends. You've been distant and I'm not gonna lie, I've really wanted you to be a larger part of my life."

Artie looked at her for a moment before replying.

"I can't change the past but I can change the future. I will be there for you and for Kurt and Blaine, and all of our friends. Please give me a chance."

Tina looked at Artie with some doubt in her eyes.

"Prove to me that you've been thinking about me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Artie took the solo later in Glee that day.

**ARTIE**

** A TORNADO FLEW AROUND MY ROOM**

** BEFORE YOU CAME, EXCUSE THE MESS IT MADE**

** IT USUALLY DOESN'T RAIN**

** IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA, MUCH LIKE ARIZONA**

** MY EYES DON'T SHED TEARS BUT BOY THEY POUR**

** I'VE BEEN THINKIN 'BOUT YOU**

** OH, NO, NO, NO**

** I'VE BEEN THINKIN 'BOUT YOU**

** YOU KNOW, KNOW, KNOW**

** I'VE BEEN THINKIN 'BOUT YOU**

** DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME STILL**

** DO YOU, DO YOU?**

** OR DO YOU NOT THINK SO FAR AHEAD**

** CUZ I'VE BEEN THINKING 'BOUT FOREVER**

** OR DO YOU NOT THINK SO FAR AHEAD**

** CUZ I'VE BEEN THINKIN 'BOUT FOREVER**

** YES, OF COURSE, I REMEMBER HOW COULD I FORGET**

** HOW YOU FEEL, I KNOW YOU WERE MY FIRST TIME**

** A NEW FEEL, IT WON'T EVER GET OLD, NOT IN MY SOUL**

** NOT IN MY SPIRIIT, KEEP IT ALIVE**

** WE'LL GO DOWN THIS ROAD TIL**

** IT TURNS FROM COLOR TO BLACK AND WHITE**

** OR DO YOU NOT THINK SO FAR AHEAD**

** CUZ I'VE BEEN THINKIN 'BOUT FOREVER**

** OR DO YOU NOT THINK SO FAR AHEAD**

** CUZ I'VE BEEN THINKIN' BOUT FOREVER**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night of the big football game and all of McKinley were pumped up. If they won this game, they would have a fair chance of winning the championship title. Finn and Sam were crushed by the fact that Puck wasn't playing with them. They had been practicing all year for this but Puck wouldn't be joining them in their moment of glory. The guilt of what Finn had done was still eating him alive. He couldn't do much of anything to ease his guilt. He tried talking to Sam and Puck but neither would listen to them. Upon hearing that Puck quit the team due to excessive bullying, Finn felt even worse. When Finn tried to talk to Sam in the locker room, he ignored Finn and stood by himself.

Puck wished he could be down there with playing in the big game but he didn't want to be bullied anymore and he knew that this was his only option. Rachel and Quinn, who sat together holding hands, joined Puck in the stands.

"Hey Puck." Quinn said.

"Hey, Quinn. Hey Rach." Puck said.

"So how do we look?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty good. I think we'll win. The other team is kinda lame and I also screwed most of their mothers."

"Thanks for sharing that with us, Puck." Quinn said.

"So when did you two turn gay?" Puck asked.

"We didn't turn gay. This is love and it knows no gender." Rachel said.

"It's still gay." Puck said.

"Speaking of gay, you and Sam? I never would've guessed." Quinn said.

"Just leave it alone." Puck snapped.

"What's that for? I'm not judging you." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for people to know about it and now everyone does because of Finn's big mouth." Puck said.

Rachel gave Puck a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Puck. I can't even believe Finn. If it was up to me, I would kick him out of glee club."

"Yeah, that'll show him, Rachel." Quinn said.

"I don't know anymore. I just-I mean I still like girls, I'm not gay. I just also like guys, so why am I getting such a huge label for that?"

"Because people are Neanderthals." Rachel said.

"And this is Ohio. If we were in New York, people would label if you weren't into guys." Quinn added.

The guys then marched out onto the field. Puck looked at Sam longingly.

"I have to break us up." Puck said.

"I thought you guys weren't dating." Quinn said.

"We weren't, but I just mean end what we're doing now." Puck said.

"You mean, each other?" Rachel asked.

"Nice." Quinn replied.

"Yes, Rachel. I don't want to hurt him but I just-I can't keep this up. I'm going find some girl and ask her out and just pretend I'm completely straight."

"Puck, don't do that. You're awesome the way you are." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel. I appreciate that especially from a fellow Jew but I know this is something I have to do. I know I'll never forget Sam though. He was great."

As the team began the game, Puck found himself zoning out, listening to the crowd as he sang.

**PUCK**

** I WANNA SEE YOUR POM-POMS FROM THE STANDS**

** COME ON, COME ON, MY FINGERTIPS AND MY LIPS**

** THEY BURN FROM THE CIGARETTES**

** FORREST GUMP, YOU RUN MY MIND, BOY**

** RUNNING ON MY MIND, BOY**

** FORREST GUMP, I KNOW YOU FORREST**

** I KNOW YOU WANNA HURT A BEETLE**

** BUT YOU'RE SO BUFF AND SO STRONG**

** I'M NERVOUS, FORREST, FORREST GUMP**

** MY FINGERTIPS AND MY LIPS, THEY BURN**

** FORM THE CIGAREETS, FORREST GUMP**

** YOU RUN MY MIND, BOY, RUNNING ON MY MIND, BOY**

** I SAW YOUR GAME, FORREST, I WAS SCREAMING RUN 44**

** BUT YOU KEPT RUNNING PAST THE OUTZONE**

** OH, WHERE'D YOU GO, FORREST**

** FORREST GUMP, FORREST GREEN, FORREST BLUES**

** I REMEMBER YOU, THIS IS LOVE, I KNOW IT'S TRUE**

** I WON'T FORGET YOU, YOU, YOU, OH, YOU, YOU**

** IT'S FOR YOU, FORREST, IT'S FOR YOU, FORREST**

** FORREST GUMP**

Puck watched the game in silence, unable to focus on anything but Sam and how much he wished he could man up and ask him out on a proper date. He knew that he didn't have the balls to do that, and he would have to hurt Sam instead. This couldn't get any worse.

Finn got home from the game late that night. They had won the game but he didn't even care. All he wanted was his friends back. All he wanted was to just undo what he had done. On top of everything, Kurt was gone and Finn had no idea why. He assumed it might have to deal with Karofsky, and he felt horrible knowing he hadn't followed through on his promise to Burt that he would keep an eye out for Kurt. But if he couldn't get Puck or Sam back, he would have to try to get Kurt back. As he walked upstairs, he knocked on his parent's bedroom door. As Burt opened the door, Finn had his eyes covered.

"Finn, it's safe." Burt said.

Finn uncovered his eys.

"Good." Finn said.

"What do you want? Your mother and I want to go to bed." Burt said.

"I wanna talk to you about Kurt."

"What about him?"

Burt closed the door and approached his stepson.

"I wanna know what happened. What happened to Kurt and where is he?"

"I told you already, I can't tell you."

"Not good enough. I need to know. I need to fix this problem."

"You can't fix this."

"Damnit!"

Finn yelled and kicked the staircase banister. Carole appeared out in the hallway.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"We're fine. Look, Finn, I can't tell you what happened to Kurt. I appreciate that you care about him but you can't save him. Your brother is getting some help."

"I need to do something good for someone!" Finn shouted.

"What else is going on, Finn?" Carole asked.

"I'm an asshole. That's what's going on. I've been such a jerk. There's no but to it. I've been a jerk. I outed Sam and Puck, I didn't protect Kurt, I treated Rachel badly when we were dating and I've just been so selfish and self-centered. I would hate me too, I do hate myself. I'm sorry for my outburst but I just wanna feel like I can do something right. Sam and Puck won't talk to me, I think Rachel's gay now and Kurt is somewhere I don't even know probably because of Karofsky and he doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be here with his friends and his boyfriend because nobody should ever make someone else feel inferior because of who they are and how they feel. I just wish that I could tell Sam and Puck that and how sorry I am for rejecting them."

Burt and Carole both looked at each other and then back at Finn.

"Finn, telling people about the personal sexual orientation of someone else is inappropriate. That is unfortunately, a major source of pain and discomfort for many gay, bisexual, lesbian and transgender teenagers and adults. It is a major life changing decision to make and it is not your place to do that." Burt said.

"You're right." Finn said.

Finn started to burst into tears as he fell to the floor. Carole kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug.

"Finn, what you did was wrong. I'm not going to sugarcoat it but all you can do is just truly apologize for what you did and hope your friends see it in their hearts to forgive you. They may decide to do that." Carole said.

"I've tried talking to them but they won't listen." Finn said.

"If you stop making it about what you did and start making it about why you did it. They may hear you out." Carole said.

"You think that'll work?" Finn asked.

"It's worth a shot." Burt said.

"Thanks, guys. I'm going to figure out what I'm going to say." Finn said.

Finn returned to his bedroom where he thought about what his plan would be to win back his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sam walked up to Puck in the hallway.

"Dude, what gives? Why won't you answer any of my texts?"

Sam turned to see that Puck was crying.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just can't." Puck said.

"Dude, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"I have a girlfriend now." Puck said.

"Wait, what? I thought we were gonna be single but be friends with benefits exclusively between us."

Puck shook his head.

"I can't do it anymore with you."

"What? What happened? And why did you quit the football team? We almost lost last night. We could've won easy if you had been on the team."

Puck slammed his locker door shut.

"I'm tired of it, Sam. I'm tired of people constantly talking about my sexuality all the time. I just wanna be me, not my bisexuality. I want to love who I am but how can I do that when everyone else hates it?"

"Dude, who cares what they think? You are you, and that's the badass Noah Puckerman."

"Badass? Really? Look at me, dude. Badasses don't cry."

"Yes, they do. Badasses stay true to who they are even if other people don't accept it. They do cry because they're people who can feel but they power through the sad times because they know a positive future is right around the corner."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to end this. I have to be straight so people will like me again."

"You have friends who like you for who you are, not who other people want you to be."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to go."

Puck started walking away.

"I really care about you, Puck. Not just in a sexual way, I really think I may have some feelings for you." Sam stated.

Puck turned around.

"I'm flattered but I'm straight." Puck responded.

But it was a lie. Puck knew it and so did Sam, but that lie was the reality which crushed both boys. Puck walked away, leaving Sam alone to his tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Mr. Schue rallied all of the glee kids together.

"Alright, class. The official information for sectinals has come. The theme this year is –"

Mr. Schue turned his back to the kids and wrote the theme on the whiteboard followed by an outline.

"Black?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, black. We are going to sing an entire setlist of songs just by black artists."

"That sounds racist." Brittany said.

"That's because it is." Mercedes said.

"No, it's not racist. We are embracing black culture." Mr. Schue said.

"Black culture? Really?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel rose her hand.

"Mr. Schue, since we are discussing sectionals, have you finally chosen a solo winner? You haven't told us in weeks."

"Yes, Rachel. Since the theme is focusing on black pride, I have decided to award Mercedes the solo."

Mercedes beamed but Rachel pouted and crossed her arms.

"I already know what song I'm going to sing." Mercedes said.

"It must be so nice to know you get to sing." Tina replied.

"Alright, guys. This setlist should include some songs by empowering black artists. I think we should open with a big solo by Mercedes and then have a group number."

Finn rose his hand.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Mr. Schue, while I think it's good that we prepare for Sectionals, I was thinking about this week's assignment. I would like to perform."

"Alright, Finn. You have the floor."

Finn stepped down and looked directly at Sam and Puck, who were both looking away.

"This song is about someone who falls in love with someone who is lost. I've realized now more than ever how lost I am. I made a huge mistake and I've been acting like a jerk and I just wanna say to the people I've hurt that I'm so sorry for what I did. I really love you and I was just scared that you would get hurt and I only wanted to protect you and ironically, I hurt you. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you. I hope you can see how much you mean to me and accept how truly lost and confused I am."

**FINN**

** DOUBLE D, BIG FULL BREASTS ON MY BABY**

** TRIPLE WEIGHT, COULDN'T WEIGHT THE LOVE**

** I'VE GOT FOR THE GIRL, AND I JUST WANNA KNOW**

** WHY YOU AIN'T BEEN GOIN' TO WORK**

** BOSS AIN'T WORKIN' YOU LIKE THIS**

** HE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOU LIKE THIS**

** NOW YOU'RE LOST, LOST IN THE HEAT OF IT ALL **

** GIRL YOU KNOW YOU'RE LOST**

** LOST IN THE THRILL OF IT ALL**

** MIAMI, AMSTERDAM, TOKYO, SPAIN, LOST**

** LOST ANGELES, INDIA, LOST ON A TRAIN, LOST**

** SHE'S AT A STOVE, CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT **

** HER OUT HERE COOKING DOPE**

** I PROMISE SHE'LL BE WHIPPIN' MEALS**

** UP FOR A FAMILY OF HER OWN SOME DAY**

** NOTHIN' WRONG, NO NOTHIN' WRONG WITH A LIE**

** NOTHIN' WRONG WITH ANOTHER SHORT PLANE RIDE**

** NOTHIN' WRONG, AIN'T NOTHING WRONG**

** THROUGH THE SKY, YOU AND I **

** NOW YOU'RE LOST, LOST IN THE HEAT OF IT ALL **

** GIRL YOU KNOW YOU'RE LOST**

** LOST IN THE THRILL OF IT ALL**

** MIAMI, AMSTERDAM, TOKYO, SPAIN, LOST**

** LOST ANGELES, INDIA, LOST ON A TRAIN, LOST**

** LOVE LOST, LOVE LOST, LOVE LOST, LOVE LOST**

Sam and Puck both clapped along with the rest of the glee club as Finn sat back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Mr. Figgins was about ready to leave for the day when he was terrified to see Tina approach him.

"Mr. Figgins, we meet again."

"Oh, no! Not you! Stay back!"

"If you don't expel Karofsky and Azimio then I will bite you. You will turn into a vampire with an overwhelming amount of thirst for human flesh and erotic sexual desire for overemotional teenage girls!"

"No, please! Please, don't bite me!"

Tina walked closer to him.

"You're just a coward, that's all you are. You know what Karofsky and Azimio did, you saw it with your own eyes. You're probably scared of their parents or something. It's pathetic. It's pathetic that you won't do the right thing and protect your students. If you can't do that, then I'm gonna call my parents, and they are the most bloodthirsty and sexually aggressive vampires you will ever meet!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll expel them! You are right! I am a coward and I was scared of their parents. They forced me to lie to you and delete the tapes. I'll expel them and give you the option to report them for a violence charge."

"I want you to also give the option to report them for assault for Blaine and for Kurt."

"Yes! Done!"

"And change your policy! Violence against anyone is completely unacceptable."

"I will! Please don't bite me!"

Tina got closer to him and tightened her teeth menacingly. Figgins ran and Tina chuckled to herself.

"Tina?"

Tina turned around and blushed.

"Artie? Hey, what's up? I didn't think anyone else would be here."

"Why are you dressed in a vampire costume?"

"It's a long story, but basically I scared Figgins into changing our school's policy on violence and I got him to expel Karofsky and Azimio for what they did to Kurt, Blaine and I. I know it's ridiculous and a policy about violence shouldn't be handled in such a silly way but I just really wanted it to happen and I know Figgins for some reason, believes in vampires and thinks I am one, so I just thought it would work. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to fix this now."

"I understand. I'm really glad you got Figgins to change the policy. You're really awesome, Tina."

Artie started to wheel himself away.

"Artie, I loved your song. It was really sweet. I don't know if I'm ready to just jump right back into a relationship right now but I do wanna start talking to you again. Maybe we can just take it slow and see what happens?"

"I'd like that."

They both smiled at each other and then walked outside to go to the bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Sam was by himself in the auditorium. Everyone else had left for the day. He wanted to participate in the assignment of the week too. He thought about Puck as he sang his favorite Frank Ocean song.

**SAM**

** TAXI DRIVER, BE MY SHRINK FOR THE HOUR**

** LEAVE THE METER RUNNING, IT'S RUSH HOUR**

** SO TAKE THE STREETS IF YOU WANNA**

** JUST OUTRUN THE DEMONS, COULD YOU**

** HE SAID, ALLAHU AKBAR, I TOLD HIM DON'T CURSE ME**

** BUT BOY YOU NEED PRAYER, I GUESS IT COULDN'T HURT ME**

** IF IT BRINGS ME TO MY KNEES, IT'S A BAD RELIGION**

** THIS UNREQUITED LOVE, TO ME IT'S NOTHING BUT**

** A ONE MAN CAUSE, AND SEINIDE IN MY STRYOFOAM CUP**

** I COULD NEVER MAKE HIM LOVE ME**

** NEVER MAKE HIM LOVE ME, LOVE ME, LOVE ME, LOVE ME**

** TAXI DRIVER, I SEAR I'VE GOT THREE LIVES**

** BALANCED ON MY HEAD LIKE STEAK KNIVES**

** I CAN'T TELL YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT MY DISGUISE**

** I CAN'T TRUST NO ONE, AND YOU SAY ALLAHU AKBAR**

** I TOLD HIM DON'T CURSE ME, BUT BOY YOU NEED PRAYER**

** I GUESS IT COULDN'T HURT ME, IF IT BRINGS ME **

** TO MY KNEES, IT'S A BAD RELIGION**

** THIS UNREQUITED LOVE, TO ME IT'S NOTHING BUT**

** A ONE MAN CULT, AND CYNAIDE IN MY STYROFOAM CUP**

** I COULD NEVER MAKE HIM LOVE ME**

** NEVER MAKE HIM LOVE ME, NO, NO**

** IT'S A BAD RELIGION, TO BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE**

** WHO COULD NEVER LOVE YOU, ONLY BAD**

** ONLY BAD RELIGION, COULD HAVE ME FEELING**

** THE WAY I DO **

Burt and Carole heard a knock on the door. When they opened the door, they saw Blaine with suitcases and a bruised face.

"My parents kicked me out. Can I live with you?" A broken Blaine asked.


	8. Waterfalls

Chapter 8: Sectionals

"Blaine, honey, come in." Carole said.

Blaine rolled his suitcase into the Hummel's house and then turned back to Carole and Burt.

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, what's going on? Do your parents know you're here?" Burt asked.

"No, they don't. And please don't tell them. Look, my dad doesn't accept me and I'm tired of living with him. We got into a fight and I've been crashing at Puck's house ever since then. He can't keep me there anymore and I didn't know where else to turn. I'm sorry."

"Have a seat, Blaine. I'll make you some tea." Carole said.

Blaine sat down on the sofa and Burt sat next to him.

"What did you fight about?" Burt asked.

"He doesn't accept my sexuality or my relationship with Kurt. I'm tired of trying to convince him that I really am attracted to men and that I'm happy to be Kurt's boyfriend. I got sick of it and just ran away. Please don't tell them I'm here."

Blaine looked broken and Burt couldn't help but feel for the boy. Carole returned with the teas and sat down on one of the chairs by the sofa.

"Blaine, it's been very stressful around here after everything that's just happened with Kurt. With that said, we care deeply about you. We need to talk it over and we'll let you know what we'll do."

"Okay."

Carole and Burt stood up and walked away. Blaine sat by himself for a few minutes before Finn arrived home. He walked into the living room, threw down his backpack and then let out a gasp when he saw Blaine.

"Dude, you scared me." Finn said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Blaine replied.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I ran away and your parents are talking about whether or not they'll let me stay here."

"Why did you run away?"

"My dad hates me."

Finn sat next to Blaine and rubbed his shoulder.

"Dude, I'm really sorry. Is he a homophone?"

"Homophobe," Blaine corrected. "And yes, he is."

"Well, I don't have a problem with you staying here. It's been kinda lonely without Kurt."

"I know the feeling. I need him right now more than ever."

"Do you know what happened to Kurt? All of us in glee are really concerned and none of us know what happened. Not even Mercedes knows and she's his best friend."

"I'm his boyfriend and I don't even know. He just left and I just said goodbye. I just wish I could've told him how much I love him. Without him here, I've realized that even more."

Burt and Carole walked into the living room. They greeted Finn and then turned to Blaine.

"You can stay here, Blaine. You deserve to be in a safe environment and it sounds like your home is not a safe place right now." Carole said.

"However, we are going to talk to your parents about what happened and we are gonna try to work it out but we won't do that until you're ready." Burt said.

"I can accept that. Thank you." Blaine said.

Finn stood up.

"Mom, what happened to Kurt? I'm his big brother, I should know."

"Your step-father is the only person who knows what happened to Kurt." Carole said.

"Burt? What happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Kurt doesn't want anyone to know."

"I want to know so I can help protect him."

"That's very sweet of you, Finn." Carole said.

"But right now, Kurt is safe."

"That's not good enough for me. I want to know." Finn said.

"Well it's just going to have to be. I appreciate your concern but I can't tell you what happened to Kurt."

"You can't even tell Blaine. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend. He should know."

"Well, I need to have a conversation with Blaine and I will talk to him. But Finn, you need to respect Kurt's wishes in his privacy."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm sorry that I'm just trying to care about my brother."

Finn stormed away but not before unnecessarily kicking over a chair.

"Why does Finn always do that?" Blaine asked.

"The doctor thinks it's genetic." Carole answered.

"Blaine, we just got off the phone with Kurt and he wants you to come visit him."

"Of course. Anytime he wants me, I'll be there."

"Visiting hours are in about fifteen minutes so if we go now, we'll make it for the full session." Burt said.

"Okay, let's go." Blaine said.

"I'll have dinner for you all when you get back." Carole said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. I really appreciate your hospitality." Blaine said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Give Kurt a kiss for me." Carole said.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine will do more than that." Burt replied.

Carole and Burt both chuckled and Blaine blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany knocked on the door to the Lopez home. She heard a man and a woman screaming at each other, which made her very sad. Santana opened the door and invited Brittany in. They walked upstairs, past Santana's parents yelling at each other and walked into her room.

"What's up, Brittany?" Santana asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have one of our sex marathons." Brittany said.

"Not right now, Britt." Santana said.

"Why? I even brought the vibrators."

"My parents are downstairs and they still don't know that I'm – well you know."

"What? Really good at sex?"

"No! Gay, they don't know I'm gay."

"But there's nothing wrong with being Lebanese."

Santana chuckled.

"I know, Brittany but they don't know that. Anyways, I'm being punished. When they found out about the fact that I got suspended, they freaked out and now I'm stuck in the house until I can go back to school next week."

"I'm sorry. That sounds really bad. But I know what can cheer you up."

"What's that?"

"Fondue for two!" Brittany asked.

"What?"

All of the sudden, Brittany's cat, Lord Tubbington appeared, reading a copy of Scientology and a small camera that Brittany had placed on Santana's desk.

"Hello, my lovely lesbians. This is Brittany S. Pierce with my super hot sexy girlfriend Santana Lopez."

"Brittany! We're just friends, friends who are girls." Santana said.

"Friends who have sex."

"Brittany!"

"So, Santana. Everyone wants to know. Are you on the top or the bottom?"

"Brittany! I don't wanna talk about that online!"

"I just want to know if you sleep on the top bunk or the bottom bunk?"

"Oh, okay. Well I sleep on the bottom bunk whenever I sleep in a bunk bed but why is that relevant?"

"No reason. It's just that people want to know how you have sex. I've got like a ton of questions of people asking how do girls have sex. I could explain it to you or I could just show you."

Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana but Santana stood up and turned off the recording. She then deleted the video.

"Britt, you know I'm proud of our relationship but I just can't have my parents find out. They're already mad at me about all the underage drinking I've been doing and the suspension."

"I get it. I'm sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up. I know you like lady sex and I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I appreciate it, Brittany. I just thought that you'd be mad at me about my drinking and all the damage it caused."

"I'm not mad. I do want you to stop because it's dangerous and because I don't like throw up. It tastes really bad."

"Yeah, well I'm not drinking again for a while so you don't have to worry about that."

"Good. I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was sitting by himself in his hospital gown. There was a living room area where the patients could rest and watch a movie. Some of them were seated at a table playing cards, some of them were passed out and a few were talking about their Christmas plans. Kurt felt as alone as he possibly could and the movie that was on was quite depressing which didn't help matters. He was just about to go back to his room when a nurse called him over. Kurt stood up and walked over to her.

"I'd like to talk to you, Kurt." She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, not at all. I would just like to speak with you." She said.

Kurt followed the nurse into one of the rooms. It was a small room with a few chairs and a small television set.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked.

"You've been very quiet, Kurt. We tend to notice when our patients don't speak up in group therapy."

"What can I say? I'm a private person."

"We can't help you if you don't talk to us." She said.

Kurt looked at her for a moment and smiled at her. He then turned away and sighed.

"I can't even think about it. It's too horrible."

"Well, I don't want you to share anything you're not comfortable with but I do want you to know that you are always welcome to talk to any of us if you need any support."

Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm sorry if I'm being difficult."

"No, you aren't. We were just concerned, that's all. We just want to help you heal."

"I think I just need to take some time first."

"Completely understandable. Well that's all I wanted to say."

Kurt stood up and walked out of the room and sat back on his chair. Another nurse came up to him and told him it was visitor hours and he had visitors. Kurt walked over to one of the many private conference rooms and was shocked to see Blaine. Blaine looked very happy to see Kurt but at the same time, Kurt could tell he wasn't quite all there. Kurt rushed up to him and gave him a hug and then gave his father a hug.

"It's so nice to see you." Kurt said.

"It's nice to see you too, Kurt." Blaine replied.

"I'm gonna give you boys some time. I'll be right outside." Burt said.

He gave Kurt a kiss and then left them alone. Blaine walked closer to Kurt.

"So this is where you've been all this time?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to be so mysterious. I just really didn't want anyone worrying about me."

Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, everyone's worried. You're the strongest person I know but you can also be the dumbest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Kurt, do you really think people don't care about you? We all care. I'm in love with you and everyone at Glee loves you, granted not as much as me, but they still love you and everyone is worried about you. We all just wanted to know that you're okay."

Kurt laughed.

"Well please tell them that I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Blaine sighed and then turned away from Kurt for a moment.

"If everything's fine, then why are you here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. His expression completely changed.

"I mean, not everything's as right as roses but it'll be okay."

"What happened, Kurt? Please tell me. You know you can trust me. Whatever you say to me will be kept in my confidence. I'm your boyfriend. It's literally killing me that something bad happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's not your fault."

"I still feel like it is. Baby, please tell me."

Kurt looked away from Blaine and unsuccessfully fought back tears as he told Blaine everything that happened that night. He stuttered throughout the story but was able to tell him the full thing. When Kurt finished, he turned back to Blaine. Blaine was also crying. Kurt rushed up to him and hugged him.

"It's all gonna be okay, Blaine." Kurt said soothingly.

"How can you say that? He-that monster-he-he, I'm gonna kill him." Blaine shouted.

"Blaine! Please!" Kurt replied.

Blaine turned back to him.

"He touched you without your consent! I can't accept that! You're my boyfriend. I'm the only one that should ever touch you like that!"

Blaine started to tense his hands and his whole body shook. Kurt called for his dad to come back in. When Burt came in, he attended to Blaine.

"Blaine, I need you to calm down, okay?" Burt asked.

Blaine then collapsed into Burt's arms completely broken.

"It's gonna be alright, Blaine. I'm here." Burt said.

"I shouldn't have told him." Kurt said.

"No, I think it was good for you to do it. In no way, shape or form will I ever accept this but I think it's good for you to just focus on moving on and trusting a few people who will keep your confidence."

Burt pulled up a chair and let Blaine rest in his arms. Burt felt deeply for Blaine. After what had just happened he couldn't help but feel like a father to Blaine especially when his own father had abandoned him.

"How is everyone back home?" Kurt asked.

"We're all okay, Kurt. Finn is very concerned. He wants to know where you are."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I won't do that without your permission."

"I don't know. I mean, I want to tell everyone but at the same time, I just can't help but feel embarrassed. I mean, if I just hadn't gone to that stupid party."

Kurt then couldn't help but cry for what felt like the millionth time.

"Kurt, this was not your fault." Burt said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just wanna get out of here and go back home. I'm gonna be so behind in school." Kurt said.

"Don't you worry about that. I've contacted all your teachers and they all want you to take as much time as you need."

"What about Blaine? I can't stand it that he's so upset. I never meant to hurt him." Kurt said.

"Kurt, his parents rejected him. He is living with us temporarily. He's just had a rough couple of weeks. I think he just needs to cry right now." Burt said.

"That's awful. How could they do that to him? Blaine is so sweet and kind, how could anyone reject him let alone his own parents?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled at him.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"I love you too, Blaine. I promise when I get out of here, I'm gonna be with you and I'm gonna support you every step in the way in this whole mess." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled through his tears. He stood up and hugged Kurt passionately.

"Thank you for trusting me. I promise what you told me will stay between us."

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"Stay strong, Kurt." Burt said.

"I will, Dad." Kurt replied.

"I'll come visit again really soon." Blaine said.

"I'll look forward to it." Kurt said sweetly.

Burt hugged his son and gave him a kiss and Blaine kissed Kurt on his lips softly but passionately and the two men left Kurt alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Schue had his back to the class as he wrote the word sectionals on the whiteboard and then turned around.

"It's finally arrived! Sectionals!" Mr. Schue cheered.

The glee club members cheered in appreciation.

"Now, congratulations are in order because Mercedes won the solo contest!"

Artie let out a cheer of congratulations for Mercedes, who beamed. Everyone but Rachel was happy at the news.

"Alright, so Mercedes will lead with a big solo and then we need a big final number to wrap it up."

"Well, what should we do for that?" Tina asked.

"Well, the theme is that we need to focus on songs by African-American artists so I thought we could choose a song by a popular African-American group."

"Well, yeah but I meant what actual song?" Tina asked again.

Quinn stood up.

"I have an idea. It's one of my favorite songs and it definitely fits in with the theme." Quinn said.

Rachel stood up.

"I also have a song that I think will be perfect for the number. Since I wasn't chosen for the solo, I should be able to pick the song we perform. After all, I am the captain."

"Co-captain." Finn said.

"Nobody cares." Rachel added.

"Well, it seems like we should have a competition to determine who's song will be chosen." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, why would we do that just days before the competition? Shouldn't we be practicing?" Artie asked.

"No, we don't need practice." Mr. Schue said.

"Well, I think that we should just pick one. Rachel, Quinn, tell us what songs you have in mind." Sam said.

"The Way We Were." Rachel said.

"Waterfalls." Quinn replied.

"Oh, definitely Waterfalls. That's my jam, yo." Artie said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Artie. I grew up with TLC." Mercedes said.

"Let's put it to a vote. All in favor with Quinn's idea, raise your hand."

All of the glee club rose their hands except Rachel and Brittany, who was focused on picking her nose. Rachel groaned and crossed her arms.

"Alright. Waterfalls, it is. You guys are great problem solvers. I like it." Mr. Schue said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was furious and decided to take out her rage in song. She walked into the auditorium and began practicing an angry ADELE song when Quinn walked in.

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed angry." Quinn said.

"No, Quinn. I'm not okay. I wanted to do Barbra." Rachel said.

"You always want to do Barbra." Quinn replied.

"She's the best singer ever. I don't understand why people don't understand that." Rachel said.

"She's also not black which was the whole point of the Sectionals theme."

"Oh, details, details. They wouldn't have cared when they heard how beautiful my voice was."

Quinn walked closer to Rachel.

"Rachel, sometimes I feel like you're a little bit too much."

"Too much? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always want it your way. You always talk about how talented you are and you never let anybody else have a chance to sing."

"That's not true."

"You know that you are the only one here that knows that Barbra song. You would've taken the solo even though it's supposed to be a group number."

"It would help us win, wouldn't it?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Rachel, it's that kind of attitude that makes me question why we're even together."

"What? Quinn, don't say that."

"It's how I feel, Rachel. You're really frustrating. No wonder Finn stopped caring about you."

Rachel looked at Quinn with a tear in her eye.

"Is that how you really feel?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Quinn said.

"You're right, you know. He did stop caring. He was a jerk but I also could've been less selfish. I know I'm selfish and demanding and a diva but it's only because I feel like I have no worth unless I'm singing. I just want everyone to like me and to feel like I'm worth something." Rachel said.

"Rachel, we do like you. It's just you try too hard sometimes and it can be overbearing." Quinn replied.

"Do you want to break up with me? You can if you want. I understand, I know I'm crazy."

"Break up? Rachel, I don't want to do that. Why would you even mention that?"

**RACHEL **

** RIGHT FROM THE START, YOU WERE A THIEF**

** YOU STOLE MY HEART AND I YOUR WILLING VICTIM**

** I LET YOU SEE THE PARTS OF ME THAT WEREN'T ALL THAT PRETTY**

** AND WITH EVERY TOUCH YOU FIXED THEM **

** NOW YOU'VE BEEN TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP, OH OH**

** THINGS YOU NEVER SAY TO ME, OH OH**

** TELL ME THAT YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH OF OUR LOVE, OUR LOVE**

** QUINN**

** I'M SORRY, I DON'T UNDERSTAND**

** WHERE ALL OF THIS IS COMING FROM**

** I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FINE**

** RACHEL**

** OH, WE HAD EVERYTHING**

** QUINN**

** YOUR HEAD IS RUNNING YOU WILD AGAIN**

** MY DEAR WE STILL HAVE EVERYTHING**

** AND IT'S ALL IN YOUR MIND**

** RACHEL**

** YEAH, BUT THIS IS HAPPENING**

** QUINN**

** YOU'VE BEEN HAVING REAL BAD DREAMS, OH OH **

** YOU USED TO LIE SO CLOSE TO ME, OH OH**

** RACHEL, QUINN **

** THERE'S NOTHING MORE THAN EMPTY SHEETS**

** BETWEEN OUR LOVE, OUR LOVE, OUR LOVE, OUR LOVE, OH**

** JUST GIVE ME A REASON, JUST A LITTLE BIT'S ENOUGH**

** JUST A SECOND, WE'RE NOT BROKEN, JUST BENT**

** AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

** QUINN**

** I NEVER STOP, YOU'RE STILL WRITTEN ON THE SCARS OF MY HEART**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** YOU'RE NOT BROKEN, JUST BENT AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

** RACHEL**

** OH, TEARDUCTS AND RUST**

** QUINN**

** I'LL FIX IT FOR US**

** RACHEL**

** WE'RE COLLECTING DUST BUT OUR LOVE'S ENOUGH**

** QUINN**

** YOU'RE HOLDING IT IN**

** RACHEL**

** YOU'RE POURING A DRINK**

** QUINN**

** NO, NOTHING IS AS BAD AS IT SEEMS**

** RACHEL**

** WE'LL COME CLEAN**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** JUST GIVE ME A REASON, JUST A LITTLE BIT'S ENOUGH**

** JUST A SECOND WE'RE NOT BROKEN, JUST BENT**

** AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

** IT'S IN THE STARS, IT'S BEEN WRITTEN **

** IN THE SCARS OF OUR HEARTS, THAT WE'RE NOT BROKEN**

** JUST BENT AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

** RACHEL**

** OH, WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

** OH, WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

** QUINN**

** OH, OH**

** THAT WE'RE NOT BROKEN, JUST BENT**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

"Rachel, I didn't know you felt this way. I want you to be able to share your feelings with me. I mean, this is how relationships are supposed to be. We're supposed to be able to talk to each other."

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. I guess I'll try to do a better job of being more open. I'm sorry if I've been overdramatic. I'm gonna try to work on it." Rachel said.

"That's very kind of you, Rachel. Now come on, let's go find the others and practice." Quinn said.

Rachel held Quinn's hand and walked out of the auditorium with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes grabbed some food as usual and then sat down at a lunch table all by herself. She saw some of her friends but she just wasn't in the mood to sit down with anyone today. As she was about to put her headphones in, she saw Tina and then put them away.

"Hey, do you wanna sit with us?" Tina asked.

"Thanks, Tina but I just wanna be alone today." Mercedes replied.

Tina sat down and looked concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Mercedes said unconvincingly.

"Mercedes, you can talk to me. I promise it'll be just between us." Tina said.

"Okay. I asked a guy out. I had been crushing on him for weeks and I decided to take the plunge and just go for it and you know what he said? He said, sorry I don't date girls that look like you."

"That's awful." Tina said.

Mercedes looked at Tina and then looked away.

"No, it's not. I know how I look. I've been trying to lose weight but it's really hard." Mercedes said.

"You're beautiful just the way you are, Mercedes."

"I don't feel beautiful. No boys at this school will ever want me. I mean, I'm one of the few black people at this school and to top it all off, I look well I look like this."

Tina held her hand and smiled.

"Any boy would be lucky to be with you."

"I don't believe you. I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life." Mercedes said.

"You're not alone. You always have your friends, don't forget that. I can't fully relate to you but I do know that being single can be really lonely but you're never alone. I promise I'll always be here." Tina said.

"Thanks, Tina. I feel a little better now." Mercedes said.

Tina squeezed her hand.

"No problem. So, have you picked a solo yet? I'm sure you'll kill whatever song you do."

"I have an idea but it's a really hard song. I'm not sure I can pull it off."

"I'm sure you can. You're the best singer I know. Don't tell Rachel." Tina said.

Mercedes chuckled.

"I won't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine walked into a classroom to find Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Have a seat, Blaine." Finn said.

Blaine sat down.

"The Warblers are our opponents at Sectionals and we want to know everything about them so we can beat them." Artie said.

"I mean, you guys beat us last year. Nothing has changed." Blaine said.

"Apparently they have a new captain now and he's like super rich or something." Finn said.

"I don't know anything about that." Blaine said.

"Well why don't you find out? Go over there and spy on them." Finn said.

"That won't work. They know I transferred." Blaine said.

"Can't you just say you're visiting?" Artie asked.

"I mean, I guess but Westerville is like two hours from here."

"We'll help you with gas money." Artie replied.

"Alright, fine. I'll go visit." Blaine answered.

"Thanks, man."

"So was that it?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Finn replied.

Blaine stood up and left. Artie said goodbye and left the three boys alone. Finn turned to Puck and Sam.

"Hey guys." Finn said.

"Hi Finn." Puck replied.

"Is there anything else I can say?" Finn asked.

"It doesn't matter for Puck anymore. He's completely straight." Sam said.

"Knock it off." Puck replied.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Puck has a cute girlfriend now. He's telling everyone it was just a phase. That doesn't help the bi community out at all." Sam snapped.

"It's not my job to destroy all bisexual stereotypes." Puck snapped.

"It's not your job to be one either." Sam replied.

The two boys started yelling at each other but Finn broke it up.

"Guys, calm down. You two are best friends. You shouldn't be fighting."

"What's it to you, Finn? This is all your fault anyway." Sam said.

"I know. I'm not denying it but I just really want to be friends again." Finn replied.

Sam laughed.

"Well, sometimes you don't get what you want. I really wanted you, Puck. I was gonna tell you that I loved you, you asshole and now, well I hope you're happy with your girlfriend who you don't even have feelings for. I hope you're happy knowing that you lost the one person who was gonna give you everything." Sam said.

Sam then stormed off.

"You should go after him." Finn said.

"This isn't Failure to Launch, Finn," Puck snapped. "Besides, I have a reputation to protect. I'm a badass and badasses aren't gay or bi. I have to be straight."

"You should be who you want to be. Screw what anyone else thinks." Finn replied.

Puck shook his head.

"You just don't get it, do you? Everyone hates gay people. It's like some stupid rule that everyone follows. You don't have street cred if you're a dude who's into dudes. All the guys hide their junk from you in the locker room cuz they're worried you're gonna try something. Do you have any idea how annoying that is, Finn? No, of course you don't. You're too busy living in your own privilege to see how much it hurts to not be a member of the elite heterosexual club!" Puck shouted.

Puck then stormed out of the room leaving Finn with an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine didn't want to go back to the Warblers but he really wanted to prove his loyalty to the New Directions and show he was a valuable team player. He took the usual drive to get there. All he could think about was Kurt and how his life had completely changed when he met him on the staircase a year ago. In many ways, Kurt was Dalton. Being there without him just didn't make any sense. Nevertheless, he arrived by the gates, parked his car and walked in to the school. He still had his old student id card that let him in. When he walked into their rehearsal space, he was greeted by Nick and Jeff.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I just wanted to visit." Blaine replied.

"That's so cool!" Jeff said.

"Sorry, no can do." A voice said.

Blaine turned around and saw a boy a few inches taller than him walk in. He had a very uptight demeanor.

"What do you mean? Blaine can stay! He should sing with us." Jeff said.

"No, he can't. He's not a Warbler anymore. He's probably spying on us."

"No way. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Nick said.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm Sebastian. The captain of the Warblers."

"What? That's not how it works. There's a counsel." Blaine replied.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Not anymore. My parents bought out the whole place, it was going bankrupt. In exchange for their financial support, the school appointed me to lead this club and a few others."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well, I used to come here and I just wanted to visit my friends." Blaine said.

"Well, I guess that's alright. Maybe we can show you a little number we've been working on. It won't be for our competition, but it's just a fun little something we've been throwing together."

The rest of the Warblers walked into the room behind him. Sebastian nodded for someone to play the music.

**SEBASTIAN (WARBLERS)**

** NOW LISTEN TO ME BABY (OH WOAH OH)**

** BEFORE I LOVE AND LEAVE YOU (OH WOAH OH)**

** THEY CALL ME HEARTBREAKER **

** I DON'T WANNA DECEIVE YOU**

** IF YOU FALL FOR ME**

** I'M NOT EASY TO PLEASE**

** I MIGHT TEAR YOU APART**

** TOLD YOU FROM THE START (BABY, FROM THE START)**

** SEBASTIAN, WARBLERS**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** SEBASTIAN**

** AND I KNOW KARMA'S GONNA GET ME BACK FOR BEING SO COLD**

** LIKE A BIG BAD WOLF, I'M BORN TO BE BAD AND BAD TO THE BONE**

** IF YOU FALL FOR ME, I'M ONLY GONNA TEAR YOU APART**

** TOLD YOU FROM THE START**

** SEBASTIAN, WARBLERS**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

** I'M ONLY GONNA BREAK BREAK YOUR BREAK BREAK YOUR HEART**

Blaine clapped for everyone.

"That was great." Blaine said.

"Thank you." Sebastian replied.

"All of you, truly. Your dancing has gotten even better, Jeff!" Blaine said.

"I totally love you, Blaine!" Jeff said cheerily.

"Well I really have to get going but it was nice visiting. Good luck this weekend!" Blaine said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Blaine except for Sebastian, who followed Blaine outside. Sebastian was carrying a cup filled with fruit punch and purposefully tripped and stained Blaine's shirt.

"I'm so sorry about that." Sebastian said.

"It's fine. It's just a shirt. I'll manage." Blaine replied.

"No, please. Come up to my room. You can wear one of mine while I wash it." Sebastian replied.

"It's really not necessary." Blaine said.

"I insist." Sebastian said strongly.

Blaine shrugged and followed Sebastian up to his room. Blaine took off his stained shirt and handed it over to Sebastian. Sebastian immediately stopped dead when he saw Blaine's chest. Under Blaine's cute prep boy demeanor was a complete sex god. Sebastian felt himself getting hard and tried to not let Blaine see it.

"Thanks for changing your mind about me visiting the guys. I appreciate it. Sometimes I miss this place." Blaine said.

"Why did you leave?" Sebastian asked.

"My heart is at another school." Blaine said.

Sebastian turned to Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I actually don't have any clean shirts. I'm really behind on laundry. But you must be really sticky from the juice. Why don't you get out of those clothes and take a shower in my room and I'll go clean all your clothes."

Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, alright. I guess that's okay."

Blaine stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Sebastian found a freshmen and forced him to wash Blaine's clothes. He walked back into the room and then opened the bathroom door. He heard Blaine singing in the shower and found himself even more aroused. He set up a small camera and placed it in the corner of the bathroom. He then stepped outside.

Blaine stepped out of the shower and was looking for a towel but was unable to find one. He opened the bathroom door slightly to talk to Sebastian.

"I can't find a towel." Blaine said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, those need to be washed too." Sebastian said.

"Oh, well. You know I'm not wearing anything." Blaine said.

"We're both boys here, Blaine." Sebastian said.

That comment turned himself on even more. Blaine thought about it for a moment but eventually decided he could trust Sebastian and he walked outside naked.

"Well, I guess you can really get to know me." Blaine said.

"Let's just cut the bullshit. You're hot and so am I. Let's have sex." Sebastian said authoritatively.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Come on. You're already naked."

"I have a boyfriend!"

"He doesn't have to know."

Blaine shook his head profusely and desperately tried to find something to cover his body up but he found nothing. Before he knew what was happening, Sebastian whipped out his cell phone and took pictures of him. Blaine tried to cover up his privates but was unable to in time.

"Delete those!" Blaine yelled.

"No, I don't think I will. I don't care what you said. You were here to spy on us so you could tell your little public school friends about how we perform. Well now you're not going to do that. I mean, you can if you want to but if you do, then I'll just accidentally leak the photos."

"I won't tell them anything if that's what you so desperately don't want!" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I think you know what I want from you, Blaine. Come on, you can't tell me that I'm not attractive."

"I mean I'm gay and you're a guy, so I mean yeah you are attractive but that doesn't matter. I have a boyfriend who I'm in love with and I'm not cheating on him. Not now, not ever."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Relationships are worthless. Sex is really the only thing worth it these days. Besides, he won't know and I'll delete the pictures. If not, I'll post them everywhere. Everyone will see them and you'll be in so much trouble."

Blaine started to cry.

"I don't care if you send them out. I'm not cheating!"

Blaine then ran out the door. He didn't care that he was naked or that he lost his clothes. He found Jeff's room and knocked. Jeff opened the door and Blaine explained what happened. Jeff gave him some clothes and promised him he would talk to Sebastian. Blaine thanked him and left. The entire drive back home, Blaine felt so degraded. He couldn't help but wonder if Kurt felt this way but significantly worse with Karofsky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the week rolled on, the gang of New Directions was busy practicing for their Sectionals performance. It was decided that Jacob Ben Israel and Lauren Zizes would be joining them so they would have twelve members since Santana and Kurt were unable to compete.

"I totally can't wait to watch Rachel and Quinn make out." Jacob said.

"I totally can't wait to cut a bitch." Lauren said.

Soon, Saturday approached. All of the New Directions got onto the buses and sat in their seats. When everyone was situated, they drove away. Mercedes was seated next to Tina and she wanted to talk to her.

"I'm so nervous." Mercedes said.

"You're gonna be amazing." Tina replied.

"I've been practicing a lot but I just don't know if I can do it."

"Mercedes, don't think too much about it. No matter what happens up there, we will always love you and support you."

"Thanks, Tina. I just really wish Kurt was here. He always knows how to keep me calm." Mercedes said.

"I'm sure wherever Kurt is he's rooting for you."

"Yeah, he's with me in spirit. I can feel it."

Tina massaged her shoulders.

"You are going to kill it, Miss Jones. We are going to win. I just know it."

Mercedes smiled at her.

Finn was sitting by himself in the back of the bus. He wanted to sit with Puck or Sam but Puck was with Artie and Sam was with Blaine. So, he just decided to sit in the back. He had his phone out and he decided to make the decision he had been thinking about doing. He made a facebook status and posted it. After he did that, he called his parents. They picked up immediately.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. How are you? Are you excited?"

"I'm a little nervous but I'm hanging in there. I was just wondering if Kurt was gonna come with you guys."

"No, Kurt can't come but Burt and I will be there."

"Why can't Kurt come?"

"Finn, we told you we can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Kurt isn't ready. You have to be sensitive."

"I'm his brother. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does. But you just have to trust me on this. We'll see you soon."

"Fine! Okay, fine. I'll see you then."

"I love you, honey."

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

Finn hung up the phone in defeat. He really wanted to know what happened to Kurt but he was ready to accept that it simply wouldn't happen for a while.

"So why is this song so special to you?" Rachel asked.

"I used to listen to it all the time when I was a kid. I loved it. Whenever my parents were fighting and my sister was being rude to me, I would go upstairs and turn on the song. I used to always imagine myself looking at a waterfall and just thinking to myself, that with time, everything's gonna work out. It's gonna be okay. I think that's what the song's about. If you try to force it, it's not gonna work. You should stick with smaller steps. Don't rush. It's really gonna be okay."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her.

"That's beautiful, Quinn. I can't wait to perform it with you." Rachel said.

"I can't wait either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After watching several disturbing performances including a group who did an acoustic Baby Got Back rendition, New Directions was ready to perform. Everyone wished Mercedes good luck as she walked onto the stage. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**MERCEDES**

** I KNOW THAT WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME**

** THERE'S SO MUCH, THAT YOU JUST DON'T SEE**

** BUT IF YOU WOULD ONLY TAKE THE TIME**

** I KNOW IN MY HEART YOU'D FIND**

** OH, A GIRL WHO'S SCAED SOMETIMES**

** WHO ISN'T ALWAYS STRONG**

** CAN'T YOU SEE THE HURT IN ME**

** I FEEL SO ALL ALONE, I WANNA RUN TO YOU**

** I WANNA RUN TO YOU**

** WON'T YOU HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS**

** AND KEEP ME SAFE FROM HARM**

** I WANNA RUN TO YOU **

** BUT IF I COME TO YOU**

** TELL ME, WILL YOU STAY OR WILL YOU RUN AWAY**

** RUN AWAY, OH, I NEED YOU HERE**

** I NEED YOU HERE TO WIPE AWAY MY TEARS**

** TO KISS AWAY MY FEARS, NO, NO**

** NEW DIRECTIONS (In Background, appearing on stage)**

** IF YOU ONLY KNEW**

** MERCEDES**

** IF YOU ONLY KNEW**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** HOW MUCH**

** MERCEDES**

** I WANNA RUN TO YOU**

** I WANNA RUN TO YOU**

** WON'T YOU HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS**

** AND KEEP ME SAFE FROM HARM**

** I WANNA RUN TO YOU, OH, OH**

** BUT IF I COME TO YOU, OH, OH**

** TELL ME, WILL YOU STAY OR WILL YOU RUN AWAY**

As Mercedes finished her song, she was in tears from the emotion of it. It summed up everything she felt about relationships. She was worried people wouldn't like her performance but those worries were put to rest as she received a standing ovation from the entire room. She smiled.

"We are the New Directions!" Mercedes shouted.

She stepped back into line with the others who began dancing to their next number.

**QUINN**

** A LONELY MOTHER GAZING OUT OF HER WINDOW**

** STARING AT A SON THAT SHE JUST CAN'T TOUCH**

** IF AT ANY TIME HE'S IN A JAM, SHE'LL BE BY HIS SIDE**

** BUT HE DOESN'T REALIZE HE HURTS HER SO MUCH**

** RACHEL**

** BUT ALL THE PRAYING JUST AIN'T HELPING AT ALL**

** CAUSE HE CAN'T SEEM TO KEEP HIS SELF OUT OF TROUBLE**

** SO HE GOES OUT AND HE MAKES HIS MONEY**

** THE BEST WAY HE KNOWS HOW ANOTHER BODY**

** LAYING COLD IN THE GUTTER**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** LISTEN TO ME**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** DON'T GO CHASING WATERFALLS, PLEASE STICK TO THE RIVERS**

** AND LAKES THAT YOU'RE USED TO, I KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA**

** HAVE IT YOUR WAY OR NOTHING AT ALL**

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

** ARTIE**

** I SEEN A RAINBOW YESTERDAY BUT TOO MANY STORMS**

** HAVE COME AND GONE, LAVIN' A TRACE OF NOT ON GOD-GIVEN RAY**

** IS IT BECAUSE MY LIFE IS TEN SHADES OF GRAY**

** I PRAY ALL TEN FADE AWAY, SELDOM PRAISE HIM **

** FOR THE SUNNY DAYS**

** PUCK**

** AND LIKE HIS PROMISE IS TRUE**

** ONLY MY FAITH CAN UNDO**

** THE MANY CHANCES I BLEW TO BRING MY LIFE TO ANEW**

** CLEAR BLUE AND UNCONDITIONAL SKIES**

** HAVE DRIED THE TEARS FROM MY EYES, NO MORE LONELY CRIES**

** TINA, BRITTANY**

** MY ONLY BLEEDIN' HOPE IS FOR THE FOLK WHO CAN'T COPE**

** WITH SUCH AN ENDURING PAIN**

** THAT IT KEEPS THEM IN THE POURING RAIN**

** WHO'S TO BLAME FOR TOOTIN' CAINE IN YOUR OWN VEIN**

** WHAT A SHAME**

** SAM**

** YOU SHOOT AND AIM FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S BRAIN**

** YOU CLAIM THE INSANE**

** AND NAME THIS DAY IN TIME FOR FALLIN' PREY TO CRIME**

** I SAY THE SYSTEM GOT YOUR VICTIM TO YOUR OWN MIND**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** DREAMS ARE HOPELESS ASPIRATIONS**

** IN HOPES OF COMIN' TRUE**

** BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, THE REST IS UP TO ME AND YOU**

** DON'T GO CHASING WATERFALLS**

** PLEASE STICK TO THE RIVERS AND THE LAKES THAT YOU'RE USED TO**

** I KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE IT YOUR WAY OR NOTHING AT ALL**

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

** DON'T GO CHASING WATERFALLS**

** PLEASE STICK TO THE RIVERS AND THE LAKES THAT YOU'RE USED TO**

** I KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE IT YOUR WAY OR NOTHING AT ALL**

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

After their number ended, they received an epic amount of applause. All of the New Directions members clapped their hands together and kept each other pumped as they walked back into their dressing room.

"We totally did amazing!" Brittany exclaimed.

"We're totally gonna win!" Tina shouted.

"Yeah and if we don't win, then we'll lose!" Brittany shouted eagerly.

Everyone looked at her with confusion for a minute and then lost interest. After a few minutes of waiting, New Directions was called onto stage with two other show choirs. One of them was the Warblers. Blaine saw Sebastian staring at him seductively and turned away in disgust. An announcer was on stage waiting to receive an envelope from the judges.

Zac Efron, Amanda Bynes and Rod Remington were all in the judges room talking.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is to convince everyone that I'm not a bad party girl anymore but a lovely sweet girl who likes to sing." Amanda said.

"I'm here to show people that I haven't completely abandoned my musical roots. High School Musical made me who I am today. A sexy leading man that women and many men want to have sexual intercourse with."

"I can't deny that you make me question my sexual orientation." Rod said.

"So like how do we choose and can we make it fast? I wanna do crack after this." Amanda said.

"Well, those Warblers were fun although I question their song choice, I mean isn't that song about giving head?" Zac asked.

"Well I mean they're all gay, so I'm sure they have some practice with that. Am I right?" Amanda asked eagerly.

Zac and Rod both looked away awkwardly.

"What about those New Directions? They had such heart and spirit." Rod said.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll pick them. God, I'm tired of being a good girl. I'm gonna smoke crack and then sue Perez Hilton on twitter." Amanda said.

"I'm gonna go make a gay romantic movie because chicks totally like to see two dudes having sex." Zac said.

"I would watch that." Rod said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The envelope was taken to the announcer. After farting rather loudly, she announced the New Directions as the winners. The audience applauded as Will was handed the trophy. Everyone was ecstatic except for Sebastian, who sulked at the Warbler's loss.

A few hours later, everyone was back in the bus, ready to head back home. Will stood up.

"Alright, guys. We did it! Let's focus on getting ready for Regionals! I want you guys to work hard but at the same time, celebrate yourselves! You all showed some real growth as performers. Mercedes, you were incredible in your song. You truly showed your talent and your passion for music. Congratulations New Directions!"

The gang cheered and sang all the way back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Finn and Blaine went back to the Hudson and Hummel house, Carole and Burt gave them kisses and told them how great they were on stage. Carole offered to make them some homemade pizza while Burt offered the boys a beer. They both accepted it and had a very nice meal together. A few hours later, Burt and Carole went upstairs and left the boys alone.

"It's driving me crazy." Finn said.

"What is?"

"I still don't know what happened to Kurt. I thought they would tell me by now."

"It's too awful to even discuss."

"Wait. You know?"

"I just recently found out. I visited him and he told me. I'm sorry, Finn. I can't tell you. Kurt's a private guy and he doesn't want to make a big fuss. He really does love you though. I think he might tell you later on. He just needs some time right now."

"Is he alright?"

"I think he'll pull through. He'll be back soon."

"That's good to hear. I need some good news."

"Sam told me what happened."

"Do you hate me now too?"

"It's not my fight but I don't support what you did but I also don't think you're a horrible person."

"I appreciate that."

"However, I'm curious. Since when were you gay?" Blaine asked.

Finn stood up.

"I'm not. I mean I support gay rights and gay sex and all that, but I don't want to have sex with a guy. I mean one time I had a dream like that but it was only once and I was thirteen. Okay, forget I said that."

"I'm confused."

"I'm gonna pretend that I am. I came out on Facebook, a bunch of the football guys have sent me all kinds of nasty hate messages and I've lost a bunch of my friends."

"Why would you do that?"

"I've been so privileged and I don't want any of it. I want Sam and Puck to know how horrible I feel about what I did and I want us to be friends. If I pretend to be gay and everyone treats me horribly and I lose everything then I will lose my privilege and that's exactly what I want. I don't want to be treated like I'm better than anyone else just because of who I'm attracted to. It's wrong."

"I think it's a pretty bizarre plan but it's really sweet. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks, man. Well, hey. I'm gonna go hit the sack. Let's watch the football game together tomorrow. I'll go get some chips and dip."

"Sounds good. Goodnight."

"Night."

Finn walked upstairs. Blaine reflected on everything that had happened to him this week from hearing about what Kurt had been through, to being manipulated and degraded by Sebastian and all he really wanted was Kurt to be here. He opened the screen door and walked outside and looked to the stars.

**BLAINE**

** I CAN BE TOUGH, I CAN BE STRONG**

** BUT WITH YOU, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL**

** THERE'S A BOY, WHO GIVES A CRAP**

** BEHIND THESE WALLS, YOU JUST WALKED THROUGH IT**

** AND I REMEMBER ALL THOSE CRAZY THINGS WE SAID**

** YOU LEFT THEM RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD**

** YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, YOU'RE EVERYWHERE**

** BUT RIGHT NOW, I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

** ALL THOSE CRAZY THINGS WE DID**

** DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT, JUST WENT WITH IT**

** YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, YOU'RE EVERYWHERE**

** BUT RIGHT NOW I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

** DAMN, DAMN, DAMN WHAT I'D DO TO HAVE YOU HERE, HERE, HERE**

** I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

** DAMN, DAMN, DAMN**

** WHAT I'D DO TO HAVE YOU NEAR, NEAR, NEAR**

** I WISH YOU WERE**

** I LOVE THE WAY YOU ARE, IT'S WHO I AM**

** DON'T HAVE TO TRY HARD, WE ALWAYS SAY**

** SAY IT LIKE IT IS, AND THE TRUTH IS THAT I REALLY MISS YOU**

** AND NO, I DON'T WANNA LET GO**

** I JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER WANNA LET GO**

** NO, I DON'T WANNA LET GO**

** I JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER WANNA LET GO**

** DAMN, DAMN, DAMN WHAT I'D DO TO HAVE YOU HERE, HERE, HERE**

** I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

** DAMN, DAMN, DAMN**

** WHAT I'D DO TO HAVE YOU NEAR, NEAR, NEAR**

** I WISH YOU WERE**

**Song Credits:**

**-Just Give Me A Reason, by P!nk: Performed by Rachel & Quinn**

**-Break Your Heart, by Taio Cruz: Performed by Sebastian & Warblers**

**-Run to You, by Whitney Houston: Performed by Mercedes**

**-Waterfalls, by TLC: Performed by New Directions**

**-Wish You Were Here, by Avril Lavigne: Performed by Blaine**


	9. Christmas Song

**Chapter 9: Christmas Song**

Kurt was standing up in the guest room of the hospital dressed in his white gown looking out in front of a group of older people. An old microphone was placed in front of him and one of the nurses stood just to his right.

"Let's keep the Christmas spirit alive! Only just a week away! Let's hear a classic Christmas song from our beloved Mr. Kurt Hummel." A nurse said.

She popped in a CD and the music began playing. Kurt took a deep breath and sang.

**KURT**

** I'M DREAMING TONIGHT OF A PLACE THAT I LOVE**

** EVEN MORE THAN I USUALLY DO**

** AND ALTHOUGH I KNOW IT'S A LONG ROAD BACK**

** I PROMISE YOU I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

** YOU CAN COUNT ON ME**

** PLEASE HAVE SNOW AND MISTLETOE**

** AND PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE**

** CHRISTMAS EVE WILL FIND ME**

** WHERE THE LOVELIGHT GLEAMS**

** I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

** IF ONLY IN MY DREAMS**

** CHRISTMAS EVE WILL FIND ME**

** WHERE THE LOVELIGHT GLEAMS**

** I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

** IF ONLY IN MY DREAMS**

All of the other patients clapped for Kurt as he smiled and sat back down. The nurses then went into the room to tell everyone it is time to go to bed. Just as Kurt was about to leave, one of the nurses motioned to him. He followed her into a small room with a lit wreath. There were three candles lit and a fourth one that was unlit.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked.

"I don't know the name for it but I know you light it up once a week until Christmas."

"It's an advent wreath. Would you like to light the fourth candle?" She asked.

Kurt nodded. She gave him a lighter and he walked over to the pink candle and lit it.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said.

"It's quite a season, Christmas. There's this spirit in the air, I can't even begin to describe it. Suddenly, I find myself much happier."

"I could use that right now." Kurt said.

She turned to him.

"Kurt, your time here is just about over. I hope your time in group has helped you."

Kurt shook his head.

"I appreciate the effort but they don't know what I've been through. Nobody knows what I've been through."

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs and looked away.

"Kurt, nobody knows because you haven't told us. We can't help you specifically if we don't know what happened."

"It's too awful."

The nurse walked up to him and smiled.

"Kurt, I'm sure you know Jesus's story."

Kurt nodded.

"Everyone does. I'm sorry I just can't get into religion. I know they both hate me."

The nurse shook her head.

"I don't believe that at all. I don't think that's how God or Jesus feels. I think that's how ignorant people feel. No one truly knows God or what God wants, it's terrifying but so beautiful at the same time. God isn't always good, but God never stops loving us. Kurt, I want you to know that your journey back to your life will not be easy but you do not have to make it alone. You are so loved. Don't ever think that you're alone, there is always someone there both in our world and in another."

She looked up to the sky and so did Kurt. When Kurt looked up in the sky, he could see a light shining in the distance.

"Is that the star of Bethlehem?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it is."

She didn't have the heart to tell him it was simply a fake decoration but just because it wasn't he actual star, didn't mean the meaning still wasn't there.

"The star was used to help guide people. Perhaps, you see it now because you are about to guide yourself into a brand new life. A life free from shame or guilt and filled with self-love and hope. I see that for you, Kurt and I know you can find it."

Kurt turned to her and couldn't help but tear up.

"Thank you for what you've done for me. I'll miss it here when I go."

"Every moment of life can be a joy even at the darkest of times."

"Goodnight." Kurt said.

"Goodnight."

Kurt left the room, feeling empowered and walked back into his bedroom where he stared at he star for hours, letting the magic of it consume him. His life wasn't over, it was just beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana, Sue and Figgins were all in Figgin's office. Santana as seated with her legs crossed, Sue was sitting on the shelf and Figgins ws seated at his desk.

"What do you want from me?" Santana asked.

"I want to discuss this problem you've had." Figgins replied.

"Look, I stopped drinking, I served my punishment. Just let me go to class and we can forget this ever happened." Santana said.

"We can't forget it, Miss Lohan. Your drinking was out of control, you were not even to the point of self awareness." Sue said.

"Look, it's done."

"No, it isn't. I've decided to add another part of your punishment." Figgins said.

"What for?"

"Actually. This was my idea." Sue said.

"Why? What's it to you?" Santana asked.

Sue got into Santana's face.

"You broke the rules! Now you get the punishment!"

"Fine! What is it?"

Sue turned away.

"You are to do community service. There is a couple who lives in Westerville who are getting too old to decorate their Christmas tree and you are going to help them. Two hours a day, Monday through Friday."

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not doing that."

"Then consider yourself expelled. It's your choice." Sue said.

Santana sighed but agreed to do the community service.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The usual glee club room was decorated with both Christian and Jewish holiday decorations. Santana walked in and the glee club cheered for her.

"Welcome back, Santana!" Will said.

"It's good to be back, Mr. Schue." Santana said.

She sat down next to Brittany and they locked pinkies.

"Now, this is the last week before the holiday break so I want you guys to have fun with this week's assignment. I want you all to sing Holiday songs but ones with heart and passion. I encourage you to give your hearts and souls to those in need this Christmas. Let's focus more on just receiving gifts, and with that, I hand it over to Mercedes."

Mercedes stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. Every year around this time, my church has a service for the homeless. We sing songs for them and then have refreshments. I signed up the glee club to perform some songs." Mercedes said.

The glee club all muttered their agreement and enthusiasm for the project.

"So everyone work on some songs for the service. It's at the end of the week. Get to it!" Will said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn started to get a sense of why Sam and Puck were so hurt. As the guys were changing out of their clothes, they all covered themselves from Finn's view, making sure he couldn't see them. Even if Finn tried to talk to someone and he kept his eyes above their waists, they would still turn away. People called him names and hardly anyone talked to him. At football practice, people would purposefully miss passes thrown at them and they would blame Finn for throwing like a wimp. It made Coach Beiste furious and they all had to run extra laps. By the time Finn was done, he just had to take a shower. He stripped out of his clothes and turned the water on. The shower was deserted so he didn't have to worry about the guys. As he put shampoo in his hair, he felt someone shove him. He slipped and fell on the ground. He looked up and saw some football jocks laughing. A bunch of them grabbed him and handcuffed his right hand to the center of the shower nozzle. They took turns kicking him and yelling homophobic slurs. After a few minutes, they all walked away leaving the water running on a broken Finn. He lay there motionless crying. Sam and Puck walked in and immediately went to Finn's side. They got Finn's hand free and turned off the water. Puck grabbed a towel and wrapped Finn in it. The boys helped Finn sit on one of the benches.

"Finn, are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked.

Finn turned to Sam.

"I can't believe I did this to you." Finn said, in tears.

"Finn, you didn't do this." Puck said.

"Yes, I did. All of this treatment, all of this abuse, you have to deal with it and it's all my fault." Finn said.

"It's not your fault, it's those guys that are so stupid and ignorant. They just don't understand." Sam said.

"I'm never forgiving myself for what I did. I get it now. I know why you don't want to be my friend anymore." Finn said.

"Finn, Sam and I appreciate that you cared enough to try to put yourself through this pain so you'd understand how we felt but it doesn't change what happened."

"Then what do I do? I have no idea what to do or what to say. I love you guys and I blew it. I just want you to be my friends again. I'll do anything." Finn said.

"Well, maybe we can take it slow. We could hang out and just talk for a while." Sam said.

"That sounds great."

"But you can stop pretending to be someone you're not. That's not what we need. We just need you to support us." Puck said.

"I do. I completely support you. I'm so sorry I wasn't before. If you guys want to have sex with guys, have sex with guys. I'm sure it's super hot and I won't ever judge you for it." Finn said.

"Well I don't do that but Sam does." Puck said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, in light of everything that happened, you're still going to keep pretending." Sam said.

"I'm not pretending." Puck said.

Sam stood up.

"You have feelings for me. I know you do. You don't even like your girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

"You like guys too, Puck. You want me but you're trying to protect yourself from hurting, so you went the easy route and just picked some slut off the street."

"DON'T YOU CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A SLUT!" Puck shouted.

"IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sam shouted.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Puck shouted.

"BRING IT ON!" Sam yelled.

Sam and Puck ran up to each other but rather than fight, their lips met in a steamy and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they yelled at each other again before returning to kissing.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

Sam and Puck pulled apart and looked at each other dumbfounded.

"What did I just do?" Puck asked himself.

"You stuck your tongue down Sam's throat." Finn said.

"I just cheated on my girlfriend." Puck said.

"Just dump her. You don't have feelings for her." Sam replied.

"I mean, that was just nuts." Finn said to himself.

"I can't. I don't want people to talk anymore."

"So what? Who cares what they say? You're still a badass." Sam said.

Puck smiled.

"You're right. I'm done hiding. A true badass doesn't give a damn. Sam, let's go out on a proper date and then I'm gonna take you home and fuck the shit out of you." Puck said.

"That's what I like to hear." Sam replied.

Puck shoved Sam against a locker and passionately kissed him for several minutes. Finn cleared his throat and the boys stopped.

" I don't mean to be a cock block but I'm naked and I really have to get home." Finn said.

Puck and Sam laughed and then helped Finn dress himself. They took him back home before going out together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina walked into the auditorium after reading a text from Artie to meet him there. When she walked in, she was happy to see that it was decorated for the holidays. There were Christmas lights, wreaths and even a menorah.

"It looks beautiful." Tina said.

"Yeah, Christmas is always my favorite time of the year. There's always this spirit in the air. I can't describe it but it's the most beautiful thing I know."

Tina smiled at him.

"This from the boy who just told Mercedes her voice was straight up ballin'?"

Artie chuckled.

"I have my moments of insightfulness followed by a large amount of ghetto."

Tina laughed. She walked up to the stage and met up with Artie.

"This whole thing has been so crazy, hasn't it?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, it has. But I'm really proud of you, I mean you helped make the school safer for Kurt and Blaine, that was so inspiring."

"I love them and all of my friends. I know I can be a little emotional sometimes but it's only because I know what it's like to have no friends. I mean before you guys, before Glee, I didn't have anyone to hang out with or talk to. I didn't have a family here and now I do. I know it's not going to last forever and that makes me sad."

Artie wheeled closer to Tina.

"I know but we'll always have each other."

"Make that a promise."

"I have a better idea actually. In the spirit of the holidays and Mr. Schue's assignment, I want you to sing with me."

Brad appeared, looking bored as usual. An orchestra appeared as well with all of the instruments already in their hands.

"What song?" Tina asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it. I think I remember you telling me it was one of your favorites."

The music began to play and Tina smiled as Artie was right. It was one of her favorite songs.

**ARTIE**

** O HOLY NIGHT, THE STARS ARE BRIGHTLY SHINING**

** IT IS THE NIGHT OF THE DEAR SAVIOUR'S BIRTH**

** TINA**

** LONG LAY THE WORD IN SIN AND ERROR PINING**

** TILL HE APPEARED AND THE SPIRIT FELT ITS WORTH**

** ARTIE, TINA**

** A THRILL OF HOPE THE WEARY WORD REJOICES**

** FOR YONDER BREAKS A NEW AND GLORIOUS MORN**

** FALL ON YOUR KNEES, OH HEAR THE ANGEL VOICES**

** O NIGHT DIVINE, O NIGHT, O NIGHT DIVINE**

** TINA**

** TRULY HE TAUGHT US TO LOVE ONE ANOTHER**

** HIS LAW IS LOVE AND HIS GOSPEL IS PEACE**

** ARTIE**

** CHAINS HE SHALL BREAK, FOR THE SLAVE**

** IS OUR BROTHER, AND IN HIS NAME**

** ALL OPPRESSION SHALL CEASE**

** TINA, ARTIE**

** SWEET HYMNS OF JOY IN GRATEFUL CHORUS RAISE WE**

** WITH ALL OUR HEARTS WE PRAISE HIS HOLY NAME**

** CHRIST IS THE LORD, THEN EVER, EVER PRAISE WE**

** HIS POWER AND GLORY EVER MORE PROCLAIM**

** HIS POWER AND GLORY EVER MORE PROCLAIM**

** FALL ON YOUR KNEES OH HEAR THE ANGEL VOICES**

** O NIGHT, DIVINE, O NIGHT, WHEN CHRIST WAS BORN**

** O NIGHT, DIVINE, O NIGHT, O NIGHT DIVINE**

Tina bent down and kissed Artie on the cheek.

"You're right. That is one of my favorite songs." Tina said.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened at Kurt's party a while back. I shouldn't have forced you to make such a difficult decision so quickly. I guess I was just hoping you'd pick me even though you were with Mike for longer than you were with me. I don't want you to ever take away your own right to make your decisions, I'm sorry that I ever did that. I just want you to know that I'll always support you and love you. Even if it's just as your friend, I'd be happy to do that."

Tina smiled and then blushed.

"What I want is someone who cares about me and listens to what I have to say and that's what you did. I told you I wanted you to show me that you cared and that's exactly what you did."

"I really mean it."

"I know."

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"Yes." Tina said.

She smiled at Artie again and then walked away, leaving Artie to do a fist pump in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana drove to Westerville and got there just in time for her community service. She saw the home and thought it was mediocre. It was only one floor, the paint was chipping and there was trash everywhere. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. After a few minutes, an older woman opened the door. She was in her seventies and she was using a walker.

"Hello. I'm Santana, is this the Jones' residence?" Santana asked.

"Yes, it is. Come in. My name is Martha."

Santana walked in. She noticed their living room immediately and walked in.

"So this is the tree then?" Santana asked.

"Yes, dear. It's so nice of you to be here to help us decorate it. It gets harder and harder every year." Martha replied.

"Us?" Santana asked.

"Oh yes, Laura! Come out and meet Santana."

Another woman appeared, dressed in a pink robe. She smiled at Santana.

"Hello, I'm Laura, Martha's wife."

"I'm Santana. It's nice to meet you."

Santana took it in for a moment. She wasn't the only lesbian woman in Ohio after all. She watched as Laura and Martha shared a sweet kiss.

"It's so nice of you to help us decorate. The boxes are right here and we're not picky at all about where the ornaments go. It's getting harder and harder each year for us to bend over. I'm afraid we're getting to that age."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Santana replied.

Santana opened the boxes and began putting ornaments on the tree. She had put up several before Laura came out with cookies and hot chocolate. Laura asked Santana to sit down on the couch and offered her some.

"You really didn't have to do this. I'm here to help you." Santana said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. We just want to let you know how much we appreciate what you're doing for us." Laura said.

"That's really sweet of you but honestly I don't deserve any praise. This is part of my community service. I'm not a good person." Santana said.

"I don't think that's true." Martha said.

"It is, Mrs. Jones, it really is. I started drinking and it got out of control. I was flunking my classes, I was calling my friends late at night to escort me out of parties, I threw up everywhere, I was just a mess. I got caught and was suspended and then asked to do this. You two are such sweet and kind people, you deserve someone better than me."

"Santana, can I ask you a question?" Laura asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you start drinking, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind. I-well I guess I don't have to worry about you rejecting me, I'm a lesbian and I came out so I could be with my girlfriend openly and I got bullied and teased and called horrible names. I just felt so ashamed of who I was. I mean, I love her but I don't love myself. I would wish that I could be straight and normal like everyone else but it just wasn't happening. I would drink so I wouldn't have to think about those things, so I could blow off steam and have fun but it just got out of control and now I'm worried that everyone's mad at me."

Martha smiled at Santana and then placed her hand on Santana's knee.

"You know I felt the same way when I was in high school. I hadn't found anyone. I felt like I was the only lesbian woman in all of Ohio, in all of the world really. I thought I wasn't worthy of being loved. People would bully me too, some of them would even send me hateful letters and write things on my locker. I was so ashamed. I started drinking too and I watched as my life fell apart. I even considered doing horrible things to myself. But then one day I said, I've had enough. This is no one else's life to lead but mine. I'm not going to let anyone hurt me and then no one did, not ever again. Of course, they tried but they failed. I was myself, a proud strong lesbian woman who refused to be the victim of prejudice. I found my community, I found my home and my wife and as my life has gone by, I'm glad I had that difficult time because it helped mold me into who I am today."

"That's beautiful." Santana said.

"Santana, this time in your life may be the hardest you've ever faced. People will be cruel but if you stay strong, no one's words will ever hurt you."

"Yeah, I really hope that I'll be okay. It's just been so hard."

"It's very hard but strong women like us can get through it. Just trust yourself, Santana."

Santana found herself crying as she heard Martha's words. Laura slowly got back up.

"That's all the time you need to be here today. We'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

Santana nodded.

"Yes, you'll see me tomorrow. Right on time."

"Have a safe trip home. Thank you for your service."

"No, thank you." Santana said.

Santana closed the door and walked back to her car, a flood of emotions engulfing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burt and Carole were putting on their winter coats. Carole grabbed the keys while Burt went upstairs to find Blaine.

"Today's the day, Blaine. Would you like to come with us?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yes, please. If that's okay with you."

Burt nodded.

"Yes, it is."

Blaine smiled and put on his coat before waking down with Burt. The three of them got into Carole's car and drove to the hospital. Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt and rehearsed all of the things he wanted to say to Kurt when he saw him.

Kurt was given his clothes back as well as his cell phone and house key. The nurse he had spoken with the night prior gave him a hug and wished him well. Kurt thanked her for everything and then waited for his parents to show up. When Burt, Carole and Blaine walked in to see Kurt, Kurt couldn't help but cry. He ran towards his father and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He hugged Carole next and then stopped for a moment to see Blaine. He smiled at him before hugging him as well, feeling the spark he always felt when he was close to his boyfriend. Burt thanked the nurses and then walked out of the hospital with his wife, son and son's boyfriend.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kurt. We've missed having you around the house." Carole said.

"I missed you all so much. I'm so glad to be back home."

"What do you want for dinner, Kurt? We'll make anything you like."

"Honestly, I'd be happy with just a pizza. That hospital food is not very good." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me."

"Could I invite Mercedes to come over tonight? I really want to see her."

"Sure, Kurt." Burt replied.

Blaine wanted to say something to Kurt but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to Kurt about what happened to him but felt it wasn't appropriate with everything that Kurt had been through. He also found himself fantasizing about Kurt sexually. He didn't want to go there and hurt Kurt but it had been a while and Kurt was wearing a particularly tight pair of jeans. He was able to resist for now. As they pulled in, Finn greeted them at the door and hugged Kurt and told him how much he missed him. Burt called for the pizza while Carole poured some drinks for everyone. A few minutes later, Mercedes arrived. She squealed and squeezed Kurt tightly when she saw him.

After they all had dinner, Burt told Kurt there was something that came in the mail for him. He handed a letter to Kurt which had the NYADA seal on it.

"I can't open it! I can't!" Kurt yelled out.

"Come on, Kurt! You have to!" Mercedes said.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened up the letter.

"Well, what does it say?" Burt asked.

"I'm a finalist! I'm a finalist!" Kurt squealed.

Everyone applauded Kurt and Burt gave his son another hug. He was crying with pure joy for his son.

"Kurt, I'm so proud of you! I'm so proud!" Burt said.

"That's excellent, sweetie." Carole said.

"Nice job, man." Finn said.

"Another step closer to the big time." Mercedes said.

"I didn't have any doubt on my mind you'd get it." Blaine said.

Kurt didn't look at Blaine but addressed the others.

"Thanks for being so supportive of me, all of you. I love you all so much. Everything's going to be okay, I just know it. I am going to be successful!"

Everyone toasted their glasses to Kurt.

Finn went up to his room and Burt and Carole went to bed a few hours later. Kurt was talking to Mercedes on the sofa while Blaine was in the kitchen, worrying about why Kurt wasn't talking to him.

"So then she just stormed off." Mercedes said.

"Same old Rachel." Kurt replied.

"But it didn't even matter! We won! My solo helped us win! We're going to be in Regionals. You better get the next solo."

"Maybe I'll go for it."

"You should. Your voice is amazing."

"Thanks. So is yours. I want to hear you sing that song sometime. I'm sorry I had to miss it. I'm sure you killed it."

"It was really nice. Oh, I'm just so glad you're back. It just hasn't been the same at Glee without you. We've all just really missed you."

"I did too. I'm so glad to be back."

"Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Kurt!"

"You too, Mercedes!"

Kurt walked upstairs. Blaine walked over to Mercedes.

"Do you think Kurt's mad at me?" Blaine asked.

"No, why would you say that?"

"He hasn't talked to me since I first saw him at the hospital."

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he's just a little emotional, I mean he went through a lot."

"Oh, that's for sure. Well, have a good night."

"You too."

Blaine went upstairs and then opened Kurt's door.

"It's about time you showed up." Kurt said sternly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I've been waiting all day for you." Kurt said seductively.

Kurt closed the door and then turned to Blaine, a look of pure sex on his face.

"Kurt, I thought you were mad."

"I wasn't mad. I just didn't wanna look at you so I wouldn't pounce at you right then and there." Kurt said.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, Blaine. Let's do it. I want you so bad."

"Oh, god me too."

Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine's and then grabbed his body and threw him on the bed. Clothes were taken off as the boys ravaged each other's bodies. Blaine had no idea how rough Kurt could be but he loved every minute of it. With Kurt talking dirty, Blaine couldn't last long and he finished quickly. Kurt finished shortly after and did so inside of Blaine. They pulled away and laid in bed together, panting.

"Kurt, that was incredible. I didn't know you had that in you." Blaine said.

"I finally feel like all that sexual desire a teenage boy has is finally catching up with me." Kurt said.

"Well, I hope you have more of those in you for the future."

"For you, I always will."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's air and then gave his cheek a light kiss before resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"Promise me, you'll never leave again." Blaine said.

"I promise, I won't. I'll always be with you." Kurt replied.

The two boys smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kurt and Santana walked into the choir room again, everyone rushed up to them and gave them hugs. After a few minutes, everything quieted down and Mr. Schue addressed everyone.

"It's great to see Santana and Kurt back here in New Directions. Our assignment this week is to prepare Christmas songs for Mercedes' church. The service is just a few days away and I want you all to sing holiday songs that come from your spirit."

"It's refreshing to know the glee assignments are still completely gay." Santana said.

"Oh, how I missed that wit." Tina said.

"Actually, Mr. Schue. I've been working on a song that I'd like to share." Rachel said.

"Please, have the floor."

Rachel stepped down and looked at her friends.

"Although I was going to do, O Holy Night, Quinn told me that I shouldn't be a showoff, so I've decided to do my next favorite Christmas song. Please join in if you know the words. I'd like to dedicate it to Kurt and Santana, you two are some of the bravest people that I've ever known."

** RACHEL **

** CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE**

** JACK FROST NIPPING AT YOUR NOSE**

** YULETIDE CAROLS BEING SUNG BY A CHOIR**

** AND FOLKS DRESSED UP LIKE ESKIMOES **

** EVERYBODY KNOWS A TURKEY AND SOME MISTELTOE**

** HELP TO MAKE THE SEASON BRIGHT**

** TINY TOTS WITH THEIR EYES ALL AGLOW WILL FIND**

** IT HARD TO SLEEP TONIGHT**

Mercedes stood up and walked next to Rachel.

**MERCEDES**

** THEY KNOW THAT SANTA'S ON HIS WAY**

** HE'S LOADED LOTS OF TOYS AND GOODIES ON HIS SLEIGH**

** AND EVERY MOTHER'S CHILD IS GOING TO SPY**

** TO SEE IF REINDEER REALLY KNOW HOW TO FLY**

** AND SO I'VE OFFERING THIS SIMPLE PHRASE **

** TO KIDS FROM ONE TO NINETY-TWO **

** ALTHOUGH IT'S BEEEN SAID, MANY TIMES, MANY WAYS**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU**

The remaining New Directions members (except for Kurt and Santana) stood up to join Rachel and Mercedes.

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

** THEY KNOW THAT SANTA'S ON HIS WAY**

** HE'S LOADED LOTS OF TOYS AND GOODIES ON HIS SLEIGH**

** QUINN**

** AND EVERY MOTHER'S CHILD IS GONNA SPY**

** TO SEE IF REINDEER REALLY KNOW HOW TO FLY **

** FINN**

** AND SO I'M OFFERING THIS SIMPLE PHRASE**

** TO KIDS FROM ONE TO NINETY TWO**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** ALTHOUGH IT'S BEEN SAID, MANY TIMES, MANY WAYS**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS**

** TO YOU **

All of New Directions gave Kurt and Santana a big group hug while Mr. Schue looked on beaming with pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A minister addressed the congregation with his arms held up in a welcoming manner.

"People, young and old, welcome to the First Presbyterian Church! It is so good to see all of you here tonight. As you know, it is a very special evening. The night where our lord savior was born. There is no joy in this world that compares to celebrating the life of Jesus Christ. Here to help us celebrate that spirit is our own Mercedes Jones and her friends from William McKinley high school."

He stepped off the pulpit and motioned for the New Directions to come in. They were all dressed in white robes and walked through the congregation and began to sing.

**PUCK**

** HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS**

** LET YOUR HEART BE LIGHT**

** FROM NOW ON, OUR TROUBLES WILL BE OUT OF SIGHT**

** SAM**

** HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS**

** MAKE THE YULETIDE GAY**

** FROM NOW ON, OUR TROUBLES WILL BE MILES AWAY**

** BRITTANY, SANTANA**

** HERE WE ARE AS IN OLDEN DAYS**

** HAPPY GOLDEN DAYS OF YORE**

** KURT, BLAINE**

** FAITHFUL FRIENDS WHO ARE DEAR TO US**

** GATHER NEAR TO US ONCE MORE**

** RACHEL, QUINN**

** THROUGH THE YEARS, WE ALL WILL BE TOGETHER**

** IF THE FATES ALLOW**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** HANG A SHINING STAR UPON THE HIGHEST BOUGH**

** AND HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS NOW **

** ARTIE, TINA**

** HERE WE ARE AS IN OLDEN DAYS**

** HAPPY GOLDEN DAYS OF YORE**

** MERCEDES, FINN**

** FAITFHUL FRIENDS WHO ARE DEAR TO US**

** GATHER NEAR TO US ONCE MORE**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** THROUGH THE YEARS, WE ALL WILL BE TOGETHER**

** IF THE FATES ALLOW**

** HANG A SHINING STAR UPON THE HIGHEST BOUGH**

** AND HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS NOW**

The congregation applauded. The lights were then turned off and a few people handed out candles. A fire was lit on the first candle and it spread to every member in the congregation as the performance continued.

**SANTANA**

** SILENT NIGHT, HOLY NIGHT**

** ALL IS CALM, ALL IS BRIGHT**

** ROUND YON VIRGIN, MOTHER AND CHILD**

** HOLY INFANT SO TENDER AND MILD**

** SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEACE**

** SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEACE**

** KURT**

** SILENT NIGHT, HOLY NIGHT**

** SHEPHERDS QUAKE AT THE SIGHT**

** GLORIES STREAM FROM HEAVEN AFAR**

** HEAVENLY HOSTS SING ALLELUIA**

** CHRIST, THE SAVIOUR IS BORN**

** CHRIST, THE SAVIOUR IS BORN**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** SILENT NIGHT, HOLY NIGHT**

** SON OF GOD, LOVE'S PURE LIGHT**

** RADIANT BEAMS FROM THY HOLY FACE**

** WITH THE DAWN OF REDEEMING GRACE**

** JESUS, LORD AT THY BIRTH**

** JESUS, LORD AT THEY BIRTH**

The members of the congregation stood up and applauded. Everyone watched the light snow fall outside and everyone in that room felt the Christmas spirit. Kurt and Santana had hope that it was going to get better for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Songs:

-I'll Be Home for Christmas, by Bing Crosby: Performed by Kurt

-O Holy Night, by Traditional: Performed by Artie and Tina

-Christmas Song, by The Nat King Cole Trio: Performed by New Directions

-Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, by Judy Garland: Performed by New Directions

-Silent Night, by Traditional: Performed by New Directions


	10. Partners

** "PARTNERS"**

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. There she was. Carmen Tibideaux. He had heard everything about her from the NYADA blogs and now here she was in the flesh.

"Hello, Miss Tibideaux. It's an honor." Kurt said.

She gave him a short smile before turning away from him. Kurt tried to focus on his breathing. It had all happened so fast. He had driven with his father to New York so he could show up for his audition. He was in an exquisite ballroom complete with a grand piano, many chairs and a bright ceiling above his head. Carmen was seated along with three other people whom Kurt didn't know.

"Mr. Hummel. Before we hear you perform, we would like to conduct a short interview with you." One of the women said.

"Yes, of course." Kurt said cheerily.

"Why do you want to come to NYADA?" She asked.

Kurt had rehearsed his answer but suddenly, he decided to answer in an entirely different way.

"I love to perform. I love to sing. I lost my mother when I was eight and I started getting bullied when I was twelve. To this day, I still am bullied. The only thing that helped me cope with it all was to sing. It felt empowering to me. Even if it didn't necessarily solve the problem, it just made me feel alive in a way that I didn't think was possible. Being able to perform for a living and to learn how to do so in a non-judgmental environment would be a dream come true for me." Kurt replied.

Kurt watched as Carmen simply nodded and wrote things down on a pad of paper she had in her hands.

"Who would you say is the greatest inspiration to you in your life?" One of the men asked.

"My Dad. He raised me alone. We are very different, we both have very different interests but I never thought once that he didn't love me. We fought and we got angry with each other but I knew he wouldn't have it any other way and neither would I. He taught me that it's okay to be yourself even if people tell you otherwise. To be honest, that lesson is what saved my life."

Once again, Carmen wrote again on her notepad.

"One last question, Mr. Hummel. If you were admitted to NYADA, what would you bring to the campus?" Carmen asked.

"I would bring acceptance and love. I believe in a world that embraces diversity and encourages everyone to be who they are. I want to help create a world like that and I believe I can help this campus become even more accepting of the differences in others which may help all of us realize how we're not so different from each other after all."

After writing a little more on her note pad, Carmen looked up at Kurt.

"And what song will you be performing for us, Mr. Hummel?"

"Summertime, from Porgy and Bess." Kurt replied.

The orchestra began playing their music as Kurt took a deep breath and sang.

**KURT**

** SUMMERTIME AND THE LIVIN' IS EASY **

** FISH ARE JUMPING AND THE COTTON IS HOT**

** OH, YOUR DADDY'S RICH AND YOUR MA IS GOOD LOOKING**

** SO HUSH LITTLE BABY DON'T YOU CRY**

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I will be performing Summertime, from Porgy and Bess."

** RACHEL**

** ONE OF THESE MORNINGS**

** YOU GONNA RISE UP SINGING**

** YES, YOU SPREAD YOUR WINGS **

** AND YOU'LL TAKE TO THE SKY**

** BUT TIL THAT MORNING, THERE'S NOTHING CAN HARM YOU**

** YES, DADDY AND MOMMY STAND GOODBYE**

** KURT**

** SUMMERTIME AND THE LIVING IS EASY**

** FISH ARE JUMPING AND THE COTTON IS HOT**

** RACHEL**

** OH YOUR DADDY'S RICH**

** AND YOUR MA IS GOOD LOOKING**

** KURT**

** SO HUSH LITTLE BABY, **

** BABY, DON'T YOU CRY**

** RACHEL**

** OH, DON'T YOU CRY**

** KURT, RACHEL**

** DON'T YOU CRY **

"Thank you, you'll hear back from us shortly." Carmen said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The choir room was its usual noise level until Mr. Schue entered and silenced everyone.

"Alright, everyone. Welcome back from the holidays. I hope you all had a good break."

"It's way too short. I need more than a week to get the sight of your sweater vests out of my eyes." Santana said.

"I can't ever get the sight of you naked out of my eyes." Brittany replied.

"Alright, Alright! Now, I've already thought of a lesson plan. I've done this once before but it didn't go as well as I planned since a certain student developed some- well anyway, the theme for the week is partners. I have all of your names in a hat, you'll draw one and whoever that is, you will spend the week as their partner, getting to know more about them and culminating with a duet. Now, Tina come on down and pick a name."

"I'm surprised he knows Tina's name." Brittany said.

"Very funny, Brittany. I'd be surprised if you could actually spell my name." Tina snapped.

"Watch it, Cohen-Chang." Santana said.

Tina ignored her and walked down to pick a name.

"It's Brittany." Tina said.

"No way!" Santana shouted.

"The hat has spoken! Tina and Brittany will be partners."

"Well, looks like I get to spend time with Brittany all week." Tina said teasingly towards Santana.

Santana stood up in fury and it took Finn, Puck and Quinn to stop her from charging against Tina.

"Alright, Santana! Calm down! It's your turn."

Santana walked down and picked out a name.

"Fabray."

Quinn walked down with Santana and sat next to her.

"Finn, can you come?"

"I bet that's Mr. Schue told him last night too." Santana muttered to Quinn. They both chuckled. Finn walked down and picked a name.

"Puck."

Puck looked annoyed but reluctantly walked over to sit next to Finn. Mr. Schue called on Mercedes who picked Blaine as her partner. Finally, Artie picked Sam as his partner.

"Alright, all of the partners have been chosen. Get to know one another and then sing a duet together on Friday. Let's make this new year start off with a bang!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

All of the guys were in the locker room dressed for their early morning practice. Coach Beiste appeared and looked at all of them with a disgusted look on her face.

"I called you all here this morning to tell you that the football team is now disbanded."

The guys immediately yelled out in protest but Coach Beiste yelled out and everyone became silent.

"It has come to my attention that several team-mates have been bullied and harassed both physically and emotionally. This bullying will not stand. Since you didn't respond to my verbal warnings, this is the punishment that you will all face."

"This is all the queer's fault." One guy shouted.

"Shut it! It's nobody's fault but your own! We're not gonna play if you can't act like a team! Teamwork is built on trust, confidence and loyalty. You've all broken that and have become a disgrace."

"But the championship game! We could win!" One guy said.

"Winning with a team who bullies is no victory in my rulebook." Coach Beiste said.

She then dismissed the team and watched as they left with their heads down. She stopped Finn from leaving.

"You didn't have to do that." Finn said.

"I wanted to. I'm so sorry about what they did to you. No one deserves that. But if you give them their exact names, I can promise you they'll pay the price."

Finn shook his head.

"In a way, I feel like I deserve it. I can't get over what I put Sam and Puck through. Puck even quit the team because of all of the crap that the guys put him through. I think they forgive me now but I don't forgive myself."

Coach Beiste put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't have any of your eggs in your basket, then you might as well be a chicken with its head cut off."

"What?"

"If you don't support yourself then well you might as well be a chicken with its head cut off. You have to forgive yourself for what you did."

"I know but I just can't. Puck and Sam said that we would hang out but we never have. I think maybe they said it because they felt sorry for me but they didn't actually want to see me."

"Why don't you try to initiate a time for you to see them? I'm sure if you spend some time together, you can help repair your friendship."

"I hope so. Thanks for your support in all of this."

"You're welcome."

"I have another question, by the way."

"Sure."

"How do I tell the entire student body at McKinley that I'm straight and that I only said I was gay to try to better relate to the pains and struggles of my gay friends?"

"I don't really know about that one partner. Good luck!"

Finn chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Do you think it was fate that we were paired together?" Quinn asked Santana as the girls made their way onto the stage in the auditorium.

Santana snorted.

"I don't believe in all your religious mumbo jumbo." She replied.

"I don't know, I mean you were one of my first friends in high school and we just went through some really intense stuff and maybe we can try to work it out."

Santana simply walked by Quinn and examined her fingernails.

"It's whatever, Q. I don't even care anymore."

"Yes, you do. I know you do. We're really not that different. We're both popular and super pretty but deep down, we're terrified that we're going to live alone forever."

Santana looked up and her face betrayed the smug air she was trying to put on.

"That's not true." She said.

"Why did you start drinking so much then?" Quinn asked.

"Because I was trying to cope with getting bullied all the time, okay? It's not easy having everyone judge you." Santana replied.

"And isn't that a lonely feeling?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you being such a therapist all the sudden?" Santana asked.

Quinn turned away from Santana and reached into her backpack and pulled out an envelope.

"I'm trying to stall myself from opening this."

"What is it?"

"It's from Yale. It's their response to my application."

"Seriously? Open it!"

Quinn shook her head.

"Do you know what this means? My future is in my hands right now. Yale is the only school I actually want to go to. I mean, I have great grades and killer extra-curriculars but still it's Yale, it's really competitive."

"Just open it, Q." Santana said.

Quinn took a deep breath and tore open the letter. Santana watched her as she read it. Quinn beamed and grinned ear to ear and Santana rushed up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you." Santana added.

"Thanks. I just can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

"You were right, you know. I am afraid of being alone especially now when everyone is graduating and going off to college. I have no idea what I want to do with my life and I'm terrified of losing my friends especially the losers in Glee and don't you dare tell anyone I said that."

Quinn chuckled.

"I won't, but it's okay you know to be scared. I feel scared too. I'm thrilled I got into Yale but now I'm just thinking about Rachel. I mean, long distance hardly ever works."

"I don't even know if Brittany can graduate. I can't imagine leaving her."

"Yeah, looks like growing up is going to suck."

Santana paused for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Quinn about a few weeks ago. I'm sorry about that stupid threat. It was so horrible. It's not what friends should do to each other. I know it's sort of all out in the open now but I just want you to know that if you did want to keep it secret, I would do everything in my power to keep it safe with me."

"I really appreciate that, San. I was just concerned about you but I'm glad you're doing better now. I hope you know that you're special and that those idiots are nothing more than just scumbags."

Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I know. You know, I just thought of a great song idea. I think we'd both sound amazing on it."

"What's that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Schue gathered everyone in the auditorium to watch Quinn and Santana perform. He introduced them and sat down with everyone else. Brad sat down by the piano and the orchestra was in the background ready to play. Quinn and Santana looked at each other and then began to sing.

**QUINN**

** WHAT'S LIFE LIKE ON A TRAIN**

** NOBODY THERE KNOWS YOUR NAME**

** AS YOUR DECISION CHANGED**

** DO YOU WISH THAT I CAME**

** SANTANA**

** I THOUGHT YOU'D PICK ME UP FROM WORK**

** I WAITED FOR YOUR TRUCK FOR HALF HOUR**

** I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA**

** BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D LEAVE**

** QUINN, SANTANA**

** THIS ONE THING THAT WAS MADE FOR US**

** CHASING US, SAVING US**

** I TAKE ONE THING OVER EVERYTHING**

** I TAKE THAT THING OVER ANYBODY**

** SANTANA**

** I COULDN'T GET YOU TO SAY**

** WHY YOU WOULDN'T LET ME COME**

** QUINN**

** WHAT SHOULD BE SIMPLE JUST AIN'T**

** AND IT SHOULDN'T HURT LIKE IT DOES**

** QUINN, SANTANA**

** THIS ONE THING THAT WAS MADE FOR US**

** WON'T STAY WITH US, IT AIN'T SAVING US**

** BUT I'LL TAKE THAT THING OVER EVERYTHING**

** I'LL TAKE THAT THING OVER ANYBODY**

** BABY, I NEED A PICK ME UP**

** I NEED A COMPLIMENT**

** JUST A TOUCH FROM A FRIEND**

** I NEED A GENTLE WORD**

** I NEED YOUR COMPANY**

** I'LL KEEP ONE THING THAT WAS MADE FOR US**

** CHASING US, SAVING US**

** I TAKE ONE THING OVER ANYTHING**

** I TAKE THAT THING OVER ANYBODY**

Everyone stood up in applause as Quinn and Santana bowed and then hugged each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I don't really feel like I have much in common with you, not to be rude or anything." Tina said.

"We both had sex with Artie." Brittany said.

Tina blushed and looked away.

"Actually, Artie and I haven't- we haven't done that." Tina said.

"Oh, okay. Well then we don't have that in common either." Brittany said.

"Right. Well, we have to find something in common, I mean we're supposed to get to know each other in some way or something and sing a song about it."

"We should sing a song by Britney Spears. I had a dream last night that we sang Hold it Against Me on stage and then we had sex."

"That's great, Brittany. Well I guess we could do a song by Britney but let's pick a song that's not all that well known. I mean, we don't want anyone to say we're shallow."

"That's cool. I know like every song she's done ever. I totally want her to sing "My Cup" live on her tour. It's such an amazing song."

"Okay, well here's an idea. Why don't we pick a song from Blackout? That album is amazing and there's a lot of songs on there that so many people don't even know about because they got overshadowed by her crash."

"Okay, cool. We should sing Heaven on Earth and dedicate it to our super sexy boyfriend slash girlfriend."

"That sounds good, Brit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina and Brittany were both dressed in tight black outfits that made both Artie and Santana very turned on.

**TINA**

** I'VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE FOR YOU**

** MY FAVORITE KISS, YOUR PERFECT SKIN**

** YOUR PERFECT SMILE**

** BRITTANY**

** WAKING UP AND LYING NEXT TO ME**

** WRAP ME UP IN YOUR ARMS AND BACK TO SLEEP**

** TINA**

** THE FIRST DREAM I'VE NEVER SEEN**

** THE COLOR OF YOUR EYES**

** YOU THINK OF ME FROM FAR AWAY**

** WE'LL LOOK AND YOU STOP TIME**

** BRITTANY**

** THE FIRST DREAM I'VE NEVER SEEN**

** THE COLOR OF YOUR EYES**

** YOU'LL THINK OF ME FROM FAR AWAY**

** WE'LL LOOK AND STOP**

** TINA, BRITTANY**

** FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE**

** NOTHING I CAN DO, I'M REALLY CRAZY ABOUT YOU**

** WHEN YOU'RE NEXT TO ME**

** IT'S JUST LIKE HEAVEN ON EARTH**

** TELL ME THAT I'LL ALWAYS BE THE ONE THAT YOU WANT**

** DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF I EVER LOSE YOU**

** LOOK AT YOU AND WHAT I SEE IS HEAVEN ON EARTH**

** I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU**

** TINA**

** FALL OFF THE EDGE OF MY MIND**

** I'D FALL OF THE EDGE OF MY MIND**

** TINA, BRITTANY**

** FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE**

** NOTHING I CAN DO, I'M REALLY CRAZY ABOUT YOU**

** WHEN YOU'RE NEXT TO ME**

** IT'S JUST LIKE HEAVEN ON EARTH**

** TELL ME THAT I'LL ALWAYS BE THE ONE THAT YOU WANT**

** DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF I EVER LOSE YOU**

** LOOK AT YOU AND WHAT I SEE IS HEAVEN ON EARTH**

** I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Everyone applauded but not as much as Artie and Santana who gazed with complete lust at their love interests. The girls sat down and Mr. Schue dismissed the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck and Finn were in the locker room. Several of the guys were laughing at Puck and covering their junk as they walked by him. Puck rolled his eyes and Finn remained quiet.

"I'm just saying I thought we were gonna hang out. Why do you keep cancelling on me? I've been trying to get together with you and Sam since we talked in December and you guys have kept blowing me off." Finn said.

"I'm sure they blow you off, Finn." A jock said.

Several jocks laughed and walked away.

"Look, Finn. It's not exactly easy to forgive you for what you did." Puck said.

"I get that but I don't know what else to do. I've apologized, I even tried to suffer the same way you do. I mean I get teased too."

"It's not the same and you know it. Besides, I know you've tried to tell people you're straight. No one believes you but you still tried." Puck replied.

Finn slammed his locker shut.

"I'm not doing it to spite you, I just want to be honest about who I am."

"So do I but I don't want to get mocked for it."

"Do you really think I want you to be mocked?"

"You used to mock me."

"Because I was scared you'd get hurt. I know it was wrong. What do you want me to do for you?"

"I think you know what Puck wants you to do to him." A jock said.

More jocks laughed. Finn suddenly slammed his locker shut. Everyone was silent.

"You know what? I'm really sick of all of your crap. What's wrong with all of you? Why are you so freaked out about gay dudes? Seriously, do you realize how ridiculous you all sound? My best friends are bi, my brother is gay, my ex-girlfriend I think is gay now and I belong to a glee club that likes to bang members of their same sex and you know what? I don't care. Let them be who they want to be. What's it to you? Why don't you stop picking on people because you're scared of their differences? You wanna know who the true wimps are? It's not them, it's you. They have the balls to be open about who they are while you're just little babies scared of being true to yourself because you're just afraid of what everyone else thinks. Grow a pair." Finn said.

All of the jocks looked at Finn and then walked out of the room without a word.

Puck stood up and looked at him.

"That was nice, Finn."

"Does that convince you at all? I'm on your side in all of this."

"I know. It's just hard, that's all. I'm just having a lot of bad days."

"Let's meet at my place. Burt and Kurt are still in New York and my Mom is visiting my grandmother in Cleveland. We can hang out and talk and do a song together."

"That sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well hello there, Blaine Warbler." Mercedes said.

"Hey, Mercedes." Blaine said.

"So are you ready to get to know each other?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Sure but I don't really know what you want to know. I'm a pretty open book."

"Well, I suppose we could talk about Kurt since you guys seem to be spending a lot of time together recently."

Mercedes nudged Blaine and winked at him.

"Oh, I take it you ah heard us."

"I'm pretty sure China heard you."

Blaine blushed and turned away.

"I'm sorry. I know it seems kinda trashy. Kurt just has been eager to engage in those activities and I really don't want to say no."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you guys are happy. I was very worried about Kurt. I still can't believe that happened to him."

"I know, it was so awful. I still can't believe it, I'm still worried about him though. I hope he's alright."

"And what about you, mister? I'm worried about you too. I can't believe your parents would treat you the way you did. I mean, you're their son. It's their job to love you."

Blaine shook his head.

"I guess they just don't want to accept who I am. I don't even think about it anymore. Burt's my father now as far as I'm concerned."

Mercedes gave Blaine a hug.

"You're always welcome at my home too. My parents are completely accepting. I know we're religious but we're not the kind of people that turn their backs on others for who they are. I don't think God wants us to hate his creations, I think God wants us to love each other for who we are. I think he's pretty pissed off at people who don't do that."

"I don't know if I can believe in God right now. Not with everything that's happened to Kurt."

"Just take your time. God will always be there when you're ready."

Blaine smiled.

"Thanks. But the worrying thing is mutual. Tina's told me some of the conversations you guys have had. I'm really sorry to hear about how lonely you feel."

Mercedes gave Blaine a half-smile before looking down.

"I try to be strong but I just really want a boyfriend. I just want to feel loved and supported. It feels like most everyone in Glee has somebody but me."

Blaine rubbed her shoulder.

"Relationships are great but you don't need anyone to make yourself happy."

"Everyone says that but I just can't get myself to believe it."

"You'll find someone, I know you will. You're very special, Mercedes. I'm sure a guy will see that someday."

"I just want that day to be today."

"Well just hang in there. It will come. You know, this reminds me of this one song my mom used to play in the car when I was little. She played it after she got into a fight with Dad. Their relationship has never been good. They fight all the time. She would listen to this song and she would always feel slightly better."

"What song was it?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes and Blaine walked onto the stage dressed in black. They heard the piano and began their song.

**MERCEDES**

** IF THERE WAS A MAN I COULD DREAM OF**

** I'D DREAM ABOUT A DREAM COME TRUE**

** IF THERE WAS A MAN I COULD EVER LOVE**

** I'D WAIT A MILLION YEARS FOR SOMEONE JUST LIKE YOU**

** BLAINE**

** ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN NEGLECTED**

** NEVER TAKING ANY CHANCES, ALWAYS HESITATING**

** WHERE'S THE PAYOFF, WHERE'S THE GLORY**

** WHERE'S THE ONE I'M HOLDING OUR FOR**

** MERCEDES, BLAINE**

** WAS HE WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR**

** THE ONE THAT YOU WALKED THROUGH, IF IT ISN'T YOU**

** MERCEDES**

** IF THERE WAS A MAN I COULD DREAM OF**

** I'D DREAM ABOUT A DREAM COME TRUE**

** IF THERE WAS A MAN I COULD EVER LOVE**

** I'D WAIT A MILLION YEARS FOR SOMEONE JUST LIKE YOU**

** BLAINE**

** HAPPY ENDINGS NEVER FIND ME**

** I'D PUT ALL MY FANTASIES AND HOPES OF LOVE BEHIND ME**

** ALL MY MOMENTS OVERDUE BUT**

** MERCEDES, BLAINE**

** IF THERE WAS A MAN OUT THERE FOR ME**

** I WISH IT WOULD BE SOMEONE WHO COULD LOVE ME TRUE**

** IF SOMEONE WAS YOU**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck was seated on the Hummel's couch eating potato chips while Finn was trying to find something else to eat.

"I hate when Kurt isn't here. No one else knows how to cook except for him."

"Dude, just get over it. We have chips. Kurt'll be back soon." Puck said.

Finn gave up and sat next to Puck and grabbed some chips.

"I can't wait for those cookies he always makes."

"You mean your little lady chats?"

Finn turned to Puck and frowned.

"How did you know about that?"

"Hummel and I have a friendship." Puck said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever. We need to pick a song."

"Hummel says you still wet the bed."

"What? That's not true."

"He says your mom has to buy you so many sheets because you always wet them."

"Can we get back to our song ideas please?" Finn snapped.

"What about Wet the Bed by Chris Brown?" Puck suggested.

Finn shoved Puck playfully.

"No, no. We need to pick a song that connects us together."

"Well, I don't know about that. We haven't really talked like this in a while."

"That's because I was an asshole."

"Well we can agree on that."

Finn chuckled.

"Well, let's just think, I mean you guys have gone through some really hard stuff and I've felt really bad too. We've both just had a lot of bad days."

Puck laughed.

"Is it really that easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"That one hit wonder dude that everyone was obsessed with for like five seconds before people grow tired of him."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, I just know the song "Bad Day". It's perfect."

"I guess we could do that."

"Why don't we sing it right now?"

"Alright."

Finn ran upstairs to get his computer and found an old karaoke version of the song. He cleared his throat and began singing.

**FINN **

** WHERE IS THE MOMENT WE NEEDED THE MOST**

** YOU KICK UP THE LEAVES AND THE MAGIC IS LOST**

** THEY TELL ME YOUR BLUE SKIES FADE TO GREY**

** THEY TELL ME YOUR PASSION'S GONE AWAY**

** AND I DON'T NEED NO CARRYIN' ON**

** PUCK**

** YOU STAND IN THE LINE JUST TO HIT A NEW LOW**

** YOU'RE FAKING A SMILE WITH THE COFFEE TO GO**

** YOU TELL ME YOUR LIFE'S BEEN WAY OFF LINE**

** YOU'RE FALLING TO PIECES EVERYTIME**

** AND I DON'T NEED NO CARRYIN' ON**

**(*Switch to the choir room where PUCK and FINN are singing for all the glee club members*)**

** PUCK, FINN**

** CAUSE YOU HAD A BAD DAY**

** YOU'RE TAKING ONE DOWN**

** YOU SING A SAD SONG JUST TO TURN IT AROUND**

** YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW**

** YOU TELL ME DON'T LIE**

** YOU WORK AT A SMILE AND YOU GO FOR A RIDE**

** YOU HAD A BAD DAY**

** THE CAMERA WON'T LIE**

** YOU'RE COMING BACK DOWN AND YOU REALLY DON'T MIND**

** YOU HAD A BAD DAY**

** FINN**

** SOMETIMES THE SYSTEM GOES ON THE BLINK**

** AND THE WHOLE THING TURNS OUT WRONG**

** YOU MIGHT NOT MAKE IT BACK AND YOU KNOW**

** THAT YOU COULD BE WELL OH THAT STRONG**

** AND I'M NOT WRONG**

** PUCK**

** SO WHERE IS THE PASSION WHEN YOU NEED IT THE MOST**

** OH YOU AND I**

** YOU KICK UP THE LEAVES AND THE MAGIC IS LOST**

**PUCK, FINN**

** CAUSE YOU HAD A BAD DAY**

** YOU'RE TAKING ONE DOWN**

** YOU SING A SAD SONG JUST TO TURN IT AROUND**

** YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW**

** YOU TELL ME DON'T LIE**

** YOU WORK AT A SMILE AND YOU GO FOR A RIDE**

** YOU HAD A BAD DAY**

** THE CAMERA WON'T LIE**

** YOU'RE COMING BACK DOWN AND YOU REALLY DON'T MIND**

** YOU HAD A BAD DAY**

The glee club applauded Finn and Puck as they sat down. Mr. Schue sat up.

"Excellent! You guys have been incredible this week! All of your duets have been great and I can really see you guys connecting! We have Artie and Sam to hear from next so you guys better knock it out of the park!"

The bell rang and all of the glee clubbers left the room except for Sam and Artie.

"No offense, dude but I think this whole assignment thing is kinda lame." Sam said.

"None taken. I think it's silly too. Mr. Schue is usually always out of ideas by this time of the year. Actually, I don't think he's had an idea since two years ago."

Sam chuckled.

"Why don't we just sing a killer song on the radio now?"

"That sounds good. I'll come to your place and practice, if that's cool?" Sam asked.

Artie nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll order pizza and we can play Call of Duty."

"My man." Sam said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was in his hotel room packing up his things when he heard his Phantom of the Opera ringtone go off. He picked up his phone.

"Hello." Kurt said.

"Kurt, it's Jeff."

"Jeff Warbler, what do I owe this pleasure?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately, it's not a pleasure. Has Blaine told you what happened to him when he was here before Sectionals?"

"No, he hasn't. What happened?" Kurt asked.

"We have a new lead warbler, Sebastian. He's predatory gay and he went after Blaine. He took naked photos and videos of Blaine and is threatening to post them online."

"Why was Blaine naked around this Sebastian?"

"Sebastian ruined his clothes and let him take a shower in his room but he took out his phone and took photos and videos of him."

"That scumbag!"

"I agree. I'm calling you because he told me that he won't post the photos if he meets you."

"Me? What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. He just said he'll post the photos unless he meets Blaine's boyfriend."

"Why hasn't Blaine told me this himself?"

"Well, Blaine's so concerned about you, I guess he just didn't want to trouble you."

"Well, that's sweet of him but this is a serious issue. I don't want Blaine to have nudes all over the internet, just on my phone." Kurt said.

Jeff snorted.

"Well, Kurt. Sebastian hasn't posted them yet and if you meet with him, you may be able to stop him."

Kurt heard Rachel and her Dad talking outside.

"I'll meet with him. Send me a picture of him and tell him that I'll meet him. Just make sure he doesn't post those pictures."

"Will do. Thanks, Kurt. You're a good boyfriend."

"I try to be."

Kurt hung up the phone just as Rachel and Burt appeared in the hotel room.

"New York is the most beautiful place in the world, ever. I don't ever wanna leave!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, well we have to. I'm not missing the Buckeyes game."

"Kurt, how did your audition go? I'm assuming just as flawless as mine."

Kurt put his phone away and walked up to Rachel, beaming.

"Perfect as expected. I sang Summertime and they just loved it! I also answered some questions they asked and I just know I nailed it!"

Rachel squealed.

"I can practically see our acceptance letters right now! We are most definitely NYADA bound!"

"Well right now, we're Lima bound. Let's get our stuff and go." Burt said.

Rachel and Kurt grabbed their packed suitcases, said goodbye to New York and followed Burt out of the hotel and back into the car for the long drive to Lima.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artie wheeled himself down the hallway to greet Tina at her locker.

"Tina, I have some incredible news."

"What's going on?"

"I got into film school in New York!"

Tina cheered and hugged Artie.

"I'm so proud of you! That's amazing!"

"I can't believe they accepted me! I didn't think I'd ever get into college!"

"Oh, nonsense. Artie, you're a genius, any school would be lucky to have you."

"Have you heard anything back from your schools?"

"Not yet." Tina said.

Artie could see behind Tina, that a few college letters were opened and figured she had been rejected.

"Well, I'm sure you'll hear back from them soon." Artie replied.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you in Glee later today." Tina said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana found Brittany at her locker and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Santana asked.

"President Nixon." Brittany said.

"No silly, it's Santana." Santana said.

"Oh, you're so much better than President Nixon."

Santana gave Brittany a hug.

"I just wanted to say your performance was really hot."

"Thanks. You're super hot too."

Santana blushed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some of the college options that I have and just get your opinion."

"What options?"

"Well, I got my letter back from Louisville and I got in for cheerleading but I also got one from Lima University and I got in there too. Also, I applied to NYADA just for kicks and I was selected as a finalist to perform for them in a few weeks."

"That's super amazing." Brittany said.

"I was just thinking about us. I mean, if I go to Lima, I'll be close to you but if I go to NYADA or Louisville, I'd be far away."

"That's okay, I want you to follow your heart but I'll really miss you. Lord Tubbington hasn't given me my letter of acceptance for Tubbington's cat college yet, so I still don't know what my future is."

"Brit, have you applied to any schools?"

"I told you, Lord Tubbington's cat college."

"No, Brit, I mean like real schools."

"I tried to apply but I don't know how to turn on a computer."

"Brit, how are you grades?"

"I have one point something. Does that mean I'm winning?"

"No, Brit. It means you should see someone to help you figure out your options."

"What options?"

"I'll help you. We'll get this whole thing figured out."

Santana held Brittany in her arms but she was already worried that Brittany would be stuck in Lima and she had no idea what decision to make for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the glee club meet up in the auditorium with Mr. Schue seated on stage in front of them. Rachel and Kurt walked in and everyone hugged them and clapped.

"It's great for Rachel and Kurt to be back with us. Now, this week has been all about partners, about really getting to know one another through song. If we want to win Regionals, we're going to have to perform together as a group. One great group is a result of many great small groups. You have all performed some of your best stuff this week and now I want to hand it over to Artie and Sam who will close out this assignment for us."

Sam walked up on stage and Artie used the ramp to wheel himself up.

"Well, Sam and I chose Can't Hold Us because we decided through all of our struggles, all we've been through, no one can hold us down. We've grown together for the past two and a half years and as we leave here at the end of the year, we'll have grown together as an unbeatable team that truly loves and supports each other." Artie said.

Everyone cheered.

"Nice one, dude." Sam said.

"Thanks, I just pulled that out of my ass." Artie replied.

Sam chuckled. Everyone quieted down as the music began to play.

**ARTIE**

** RETURN OF THE MACK, GET UP**

** WHAT IT IS, WHAT IT DOES, WHAT IT IS, WHAT IT ISN'T**

** LOOKING FOR A BETTER WAY TO GET UP OUT OF BED**

** INSTEAD OF GETTING ON THE INTERNET **

** AND CHECKING A NEW HIT ME**

** GET UP! THRIFT SHOP, PIMP STRUT WALKING**

** LITTLE BIT OF HUMBLE, LITTLE BIT OF CAUTIOUS**

** SOMEWHERE BETWEEN LIKE ROCKY AND COSBY**

** SAM**

** SWEATER GANG, NOPE, NOPE Y'ALL CAN'T COPY**

** YUP, BAD, MOON WALKING, THIS HERE IS OUR PARTY**

** MY POSSE'S BEEN ON BROADWAY**

** AND WE DID IT, OUR WAY**

** GROWN MUSIC, I SHED MY SKIN AND PUT MY BONES**

** INTO EVERYTHING I RECORD TO IT AND YET I'M ON**

** LET THAT STAGE LIGHT GO AND SHINE ON DOWN**

** GOT THAT BOB BARKER SUIT GAME AND **

** PLINKO IN MY STYLE**

** ARTIE, SAM**

** MONEY, STAY ON MY CRAFT AND STICK AROUND**

** FOR THOSE POUNDS, BUT I DO THAT TO PASS THE TORCH**

** AND PUT ON FOR MY TOWN**

** TRUST ME, ON MY INDEPENDENT SHIT HUSTLER**

** CHASING DREAMS SINCE I WAS 14 WITH THE FOUR TRACK**

** BUSSING HALFWAY CROSS THAT CITY WITH THE BACKPACK**

** FAT CAT, CRUSHING, LABELS OUT HERE,**

** NOW THEY CAN'T TELL ME NOTHING**

** WE GIVE THAT TO THE PEOPLE**

** SPREAD IT ACROSS THE COUNTRY**

** LABELS OUT HERE, NOW THEY CAN'T TELL ME NOTHING**

** WE GIVE IT TO THE PEOPLE**

** SPREAD IT ACROSS THE COUNTRY**

All of the New Directions got on stage and danced with Artie and Sam.

**NEW DIRECTIONS**

** HERE WE GO BACK, THIS IS THE MOMENT**

** TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TIL IT'S OVER**

** SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** HERE WE GO BACK, THIS IS THE MOMENT**

** TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TIL IT'S OVER**

** SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** SAM**

** LET'S GO**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

** ARTIE**

** HEY, AND ALL MY PEOPLE SAY**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

** ARTIE, SAM**

** OH, OH AND ALL MY PEOPLE SAY**

** NEW DIRECTIONS**

** NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA**

** HERE WE GO BACK, THIS IS THE MOMENT**

** TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TIL IT'S OVER**

** SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** HERE WE GO BACK, THIS IS THE MOMENT**

** TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TIL IT'S OVER**

** SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

** LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US**

Everyone cheered and embraced each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt walked into the Warbler's common room and saw Sebastian on the couch looking at him.

"And I thought Blaine was hot, you take hot to a brand new level."

"Shut it, scumbag. I'm here like I promised. Now, delete those photos off of your phone."

"No, no, no. That's just a part of it. Seeing how hot you are, I'm going to have to extend the deal. Have sex with me and I'll delete the photos, if you don't, I'll post them and ruin him."

"I'm not going anywhere near you, you Neanderthal."

"Fine, then I post Blaine's pictures all online and you'll live with the guilt of knowing you could've stopped me but didn't."

Kurt looked in his eyes and just knew he was genuine. As Kurt grew closer to Sebastian, he couldn't deny that Sebastian was a good looking guy. Before he could even think, Kurt grabbed Sebasian and kissed him passionately. He shoved him onto the sofa.

"Are we definitely alone?" Kurt asked.

"Ah, yeah we are." Sebastian said.

"Do you have a condom?"

"I always do."

"Fine, but don't tell Blaine, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Song Credits: **

**-Summertime, from Porgy and Bess: Performed by Kurt and Rachel**

**-One Thing, by Alicia Keys: Performed by Quinn and Santana**

**-Heaven on Earth, by Britney Spears: Performed by Brittany and Tina**

**-If There Was A Man, by the Pretenders: Performed by Mercedes and Blaine**

**-Bad Day, by Daniel Powter: Performed by Finn and Puck**

**-Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore: Performed by Artie and Sam**


End file.
